Confused Hearts
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Yuriy quiere a Kai y este último siente lo mismo por Yuriy pero pasaran varios sucesos que haran que ambos chicos piensen lo contrario...[YuriyxKai][BryanxRay] [yaoi,Lemmon][TERMINADO]
1. Volver a Verte

**…CONFUSED HEARTS…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria**:

Yaoi, lemmon (que vendra despues no se preocupen)

**Pareja Principal:**

Tala X Kai

( en esta occasion sera la unica pareja ok! Quedan avisados)

**Disclaimers:**

Ya saben que Beyblade no me pertenece y etc., solo este y mis otras locuras llamadas fics…

**Summary:**

Tala quiere a Kai y este ultimo siente lo mismo por Tala pero suceden varias cosas que haran que los dos piensen lo contrario…

**Nota:**

Como podran observar los que leen mis fics…aparte que no soy muy buena escribiendo, por lo general no incluyo a Tyson, Max y Kenny, la verdad yo centro mi atencion en lo importante (a mi punto de vista) que son Kai(precioso), Tala(divino), Ray(hermoso), y Bryan(carismatico y lindo)…asi que advertidos estan…pues para mi son los importantes de la serie…repito a mi punto de vista…

Por cierto esta vez el fic esta dedicado a **GabZ **que le gusta esta pareja ok! Ojala leas este fic y sea de tu agrado…y por supuesto a mi hermanita preciosa **Yineka n hk** bueno gracias a todos por leer…

**CAPITULO 1**

…**VOLVER A VERTE…**

------------------------

Despues de un tiempo de haber terminado el primer campeonato mundial Kai habia decidido regresar a Rusia, todos habian decidido separarse pero con la esperanza de volverse a ver luego, siempre era lo mismo entre los amigos cuando una separacion llegaba, prometian volver a verse, visitarse, y hasta llamarse o escribirse, pero nunca lo hacian, solo quedaba en promesas, que por supuesto Kai no habia hecho, el solo habia escuchado a sus 'amigos' decir todo ese tipo de bobadas mientras estaban despidiendose en el aeropuerto pues, Kai habia regresado a Rusia, mientras Max volvio con su madre, y finalmente Ray se devolvio por un tiempo a China con sus amigos pues tenia tiempo que no los visitaba asi que luego regresaria a Japon, al igual Max, pues iria con su madre por un largo tiempo y despues volveria a quedarse con su padre…

Por su parte Tyson y Kenny vivian en Japon y ahi se quedarian…como siempre irian al escuela etc…entonces llego el dia de la despedida en donde todos se hacian las tipicas promesas entre amigos a la hora de las despedidas y asi fue…prometieron verse despues, llamarse, escribirse por correo electronico de vez en cuanto, y sin fin de cosas…que obviamente Kai no habia aceptado y mucho menos prometido nada…el solo estaba callado esperando la hora en que anunciaran su vuelo a Rusia y poder irse de una vez, aunque algo le hacia tener miedo de su llegada a Rusia…

Queria librarse ya de esos niños de una vez pero…no queria llegar a Rusia por que tenia miedo de ver a una persona que seguramente se encontraba ahi, tal vez no en su casa, pero estaria en la misma ciudad, y cabia la pequeña probabilidad de que se encontraran un dia y eso no lo queria…

Al fin llego la hora de su vuelo y sin animos o algun tipo de emocion se despidio de sus amigos, como siempre con su semblante frio e indiferente hacia los demas, por su puesto que al unico con el que no era frio era con Ray pues el sabia todo sobre sus sentimientos hacia esa persona que tenia miedo volver a ver…y esto era por que aunque el no le habia dicho primeramente Ray lo descubrio por si solo, ademas siempre habian sido mas unidos...tal vez el seria el unico al que si quisiera volver a ver, pues era una de las pocas personas que lo conocia realmente y sabia que esa frialdad era solo una mascara que llevaba siempre puesta hacia los demas…Ray era solo un amigo, y sabia que asi seria por mucho tiempo…

-adios Kai, espero que te vaya bien y ojala logres lo que deseas con el…-dijo Ray muy bajito solo para que Kai escuchara, aprovechando que los otros chicos estaban distraidos en algo mas…

-no lo creo…ya no quiero verlo mas…solo quiero olvidarlo de una vez…-dijo Kai intentando plazmar en su voz la indiferencia, aunque fue inutil pues Ray era su amigo y habia aprendido a conocerlo mejor que los demas, bueno talvez no al cien porciento pero vaya que lo conocia…

-Vamos Kai no puedes decir eso…crei que era valiente, que no eras como los demas que le huyen a la felicidad solo por miedo…- dijo Ray entristeciendo un poco pues la verdad le afectaba ver a su amigo tan triste por algo que nisiquiera habia intentado…

-Bien, como digas, no importa nada ya…solo quiero estar solo…-Dijo Kai algo desanimado pero ya era hora de irse asi que esa era la despedida…

-Bueno Kai espero por lo menos lo intentes…recuerda…no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace…-dijo riendo un poco para asi darle animos a su amigo mientras se daban la ultima despedida…por algun tiempo…

-ahora si adios Kai, espero vernos luego viejo!..-gritaba Tyson algo que desagradaba a Kai pero al fin se iria para no verlo por un tiempo…

-si, cuidate Kai – dijo el chico rubio extendiendole la mano a Kai mientras sonreia muy amigablemente…

-sabes que si necesitas algo cuentas con nosotros Kai – dijo Kenny por ultimo..ahora si dio una ultima mirada a Ray quien solo con la mirada le dijo que lo intentara con esa persona, que no se rindiera…

Bien, el vuelo habia sido muy cansado y molesto, pues tras de el estaba un niño que fue llorando y molestando casi todo el vuelo, ahora maldecia mas a su abuelo, pues como este no le contesto las llamadas no mandaron un avion por el, asi que habia tenido que viajar en una aerolinea comercial, talvez era un minimo castigo que su abuelo le habia dado por haberlo desovedesido en el campeonato pero no importaba, estaria bien…con o sin su abuelo ayudandolo…

Al llegar al aeropuerto, tomo un taxi que lo llevo hasta la puerta de su mansion…al llegar ahi le pagó al taxista y este se fue, su mansion tenia un gran porton de entrada, detras de este un largo camino de piedra y finalmente la gran mansion…

El porton estaba cerrado asi que solo toco el timbre y una voz de un hombre mayor lo recibio por el altavoz (n/a: o como se llame)

-si? Quien es? – pregunto la voz…

-soy yo Kai…abran la puerta…-dijo friamente en tono de mando…

-en seguida joven…- al terminar de decir esto el mayordomo apreto un boton y automaticamente la puerta comenzo a abrirse…

Cuando vio las puertas comenzar a abrir solo tomo su maleta y comenzo a caminar por el camino de piedra, que a su punto de vista era interminable, de un momento a otro un mayordomo salio de la casa y lo alcanzo a mitad del camino para asi ayudarlo con su maleta, luego entro a la mansion y volvio a sentir ese gran frio que le causaba estar ahi, en esa casa habian vivido sus padres, pensar en eso le causaba soledad, asi que mejor evito cualquier pensamiento y sin decir nada comenzo a subir las escaleras dirigiendose a su habitacion, sin siquiera preguntar sobre si estaba su abuelo o cualquier cosa…pero la voz del mayordomo lo detuvo antes de perderse por las escaleras…

-joven, desea algo? – pregunto aquella molesta voz…

-No…-dijo secamente Kai y antes de seguir caminando volteo y pregunto – esta mi abuelo?

-no joven, hace tiempo que hizo sus maletas y se fue, al parecer queria evitar a los policias y todas esas investigaciones sobre la abadia…-dijo el mayordomo temiendo un regaño por parte de su ahora jefe…

-esta bien, como hace cuanto tiempo? – pregunto por ultimo

-pues como aproximadamente dos semanas joven…-

-ok esta bien…-dijo dandose la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitacion…

-algo mas joven? – pregunto

-no, puedes tomarte unas vacaciones…-dijo Kai que se queria quedar en total soledad…-y dile a los demas que tambien pueden tomarse vacaciones, les doy un mes de vacaciones…

-lo dice en serio joven…-pregunto el mayordomo incredulo pues nunca les habian otorgado tal privilegio en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando ahi…

-claro, acaso crees que yo soy el tipo de personas que solo hablan para bromear o decir alguna estupidez? – pregunto algo molesto por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre…

-no joven, lo siento, entonces me retiro…mañana sin falta me voy joven…- dijo el mayordomo y se retiro…

Kai se giro y comenzo a caminar hacia su habitacion, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado en su niñez, atormentandose, pues pensaba en una persona a la que queria mucho pero temia llegar a amar…

-"por que siempre es tan dificil todo, por que no solo puedo dejar de sentir y asi vivir tranquilamente, por que? Todo seria mas facil si yo dejara de existir, al fin y al cabo a nadie le haria falta aqui…" pensaba Kai mientras permanecia acostado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida en algun lado del techo de la habitacion…

De pronto el telefono sono y Kai no movio un solo dedo para tratar de contestar, pero entonces un sirviente toco la puerta de su habitacion y le dijo algo que lo desconserto y altero mucho…

-joven, le llaman por telefono a su abuelo…-dijo el mayordomo

-no me importa yo no soy mi abuelo…-dijo Friamente

-es un muchacho que habla desde la abadia joven – al pronunciar esas dos palabras "muchacho" y "abadia" juntas en la misma oracion a Kai se le erizo la piel, sus manos temblaron un poco y sintio un gran escalofrio correrle por toda la espina dorsal…

-dile que llame despues que no estoy…-dijo apenas como pudo, sentia un gran nerviosismo al no saber quien era… y temio que fuera el asi que evito la llamada…

-el muchacho insiste en que es urgente…-dijo una vez mas el mayordomo, entonces Kai tomo el telefono que habia en su habitacion y temblando un poco le dijo al mayordomo

-esta bien de aqui contesto…-sin esperar mas lo puso en su oido y hablo

-si? Habla Kai Hiwattari…-dijo esperando que no fuera la persona que el creia…

-va…vaya…desde que nos dejaste no sabia de ti…-dijo aquella voz tan familiar para Kai…

-Ta…Tala…-fue lo unico que pudo decir y de su boca no salio un solo ruido mas, era a la ultima persona que deseaba escuchar, por que habia contestado esa llamada…por que…

-si Kai vaya, pense que me habias olvidado…-dijo un poco bajito lo ultimo con un deje de tristeza en su voz…

-"como podria hacerlo, si yo…yo…" pensaba Kai pero de su boca no salia nisiquiera un ruido que pudiera hacer saber a Tala que seguia aun en la linea, pero al menos podia escuchar su respiracion y eso le hacia saber que Kai seguia ahi…

-bueno parece que no tienes animos de hablar…-dijo Tala un poco triste…

-no…no es eso…-dijo apenas en hilillo de voz que alcanzo a escapar de sus labios contra su voluntad…

-Kai te encuentras bien…?, te escucho algo raro…-pregunto Tala algo preocupado por Kai

-si claro…estoy bien…-dijo volviendo a su ya acostumbrado tono de frialdad…

-bueno, solo queria saber si estaba tu abuelo por ahi…-dijo Tala algo desesperado…

-no, el no esta para que lo buscas? – pregunto, estaba nervioso eso se notaba pero trataba de que no se notase, tenia que ser fuerte, si asi se ponia con el solo hecho de escucharlo, que seria si lo veia una vez mas…

-bueno, es…es solo que…- Tala dudaba un poco de si decirle o no…-es que…

-que pasa? , es algo malo Tala? – pregunto una vez mas Kai

-no.. bueno si…- dijo algo triste – la verdad es que nosotros bryan y yo nos quedamos sin un lugar a donde ir pues estan investigando la abadia y queriamos hablar con tu abuelo sobre eso…

-ahh es eso! – dijo Kai un poco despreocupado…

-si, es solo eso pero no te preocupes, adios, y gracias por atender la llamada…-dijo al tiempo que iba a cortar la comunicacion

-espera!!-dijo Kai algo desesperado intentando que Tala no colgara…

-que pasa Kai ya no tengo tiempo…se me acaba el tiempo…-dijo algo desesperado…

-vengan a mi casa…- dijo Rapidamente antes de que se cortara la comunicacion…

-que???!!!- dijo Tala algo confundido…

-que vengan a mi casa! Aqui pueden quedarse un tiempo mientras regresan a la abadia…-de pronto no alcanzo a recibir respuesta y la llamada se habia cortado, seguramente se le habia acabado la moneda a Tala, pero que seria lo que harian, irian a su casa, aceptarian su invitacion o no?…la duda le estaba matando, no sabia ni porque le habia dicho eso…por que?

Se suponia que no queria ver de nuevo a Tala pero, al oirlo una vez mas no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de verlo, aunque fuera una vez mas, solo una vez…Y al saber que este estaba en problemas no dudo en ofrecerle ayuda…pero no sabia si este querria aceptarla…tendria que esperar…

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar, si, esperar para ver si Tala habia aceptado su ayuda, lo peor de todo es que si algo le hacia falta, era paciencia, para nada le gustaba esperar pero ahora no le quedaba de otro tendria que hacerlo…

Asi se quedo pensando un buen rato sin moverse solo tirado en la cama mirando el techo, en ocasiones cerraba los ojos para recordar o simplemente para descansar la vista pues estaba agotado del viaje, de un momento a otro comenzo a escuchar el resonar de la lluvia en el techo y las ventanas de su habitacion, al parecer la lluvia era fuerte pues para resonar de ese modo en su cuarto, tenia que ser asi…aunque a decir verdad al llegar a Moscu no se habia dado cuenta que el cielo estaba nublado y mucho menos que pareciera que pronto habria una tormenta…

Sin esperarlo duro unos momentos mas pensando y se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta en que momento fue, estaba cansado del viaje pues aquel niño molesto no lo habia dejado dormir bien…se habia quedado dormido mientras pensaba en donde estaria Tala ahorita, y que seria lo que habia decidido hacer…

----------------

Todo habia sido confuso y mas dificil de lo normal desde que habia acabado el campeonato pues habian comenzado investigaciones dentro de la abadia por lo que los habian desalojado de aquel lugar, ahora le habia pedido ayuda a Kai…

Y aunque habia deseado no volver a hablar con el mucho menos verlo de nuevo, pues sabia que no podria soportar una vez mas su presencia cerca de el, pues terminaria diciendole todo lo que sentia hacia el y eso era lo ultimo que queria…

Aunque no lo hubiera demostrado le habia sorprendido bastante que el, Kai, estuviera en Rusia, pues Tala lo imaginaba muy lejos y eso lo hacia tranquilizarse un poco al imaginarle lejos, fuera de su alcance...fuera de su vida…no…eso no era cierto, pues aunque Kai estuviera lejos fisicamente, el siempre lo llevaba en su corazon y en su pensamiento, era tonto admitirlo pero no podia engañarse asi mismo, a los demas talvez podia…pero a el mismo no…

Ahora se encontraba bajo la lluvia pensando en que hacer, si aceptar la invitacion de Kai de quedarse en su casa o que?, pues el estar cerca de Kai le traeria problemas, lo mas seguro era que no soportase seguir callando por mas tiempo lo que sentia hacia el y entonces arruinara toda su amistad solo por esa tonteria, esos eran sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Bryan quien lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Tala, te piensas quedar ahi mojandote toda la noche o que? – pregunto Bryan algo desesperado de ver a su amigo asi…

-que..? ohh si! – dijo Tala reaccionando y caminando hacia Bryan que estaba bajo un pequeño techo que habia ahi…

-y bien?? … que te dijo el viejo? – pregunto Bryan esperando la respuesta de su amigo y compañero…

-pues….en realidad no estaba…- dijo Tala un poco triste

-y…entonces con quien hablaste? – pregunto algo intrigado Bryan…

-pues, con Kai…-dijo agachando su cabeza…

-Tala, estas bien? – pregunto Bryan al notar la tristeza de su amigo – sabes no tienes por que ponerte asi, todo saldra bien…- le dijo para tranquilizarlo…

-no es eso, pues, veras…Kai me dijo que podiamos ir a su casa…- dijo Tala aun con su actitud un poco decaida…

-y como te lo dijo? – pregunto

-que???? – pregunto bastante confundido Tala – no entiendo de que hablas?

-pues por que estas asi? Acaso te lo dijo como una limosna o que? Te hizo sentir mal? – preguntaba Bryan, pues habia aprendido a querer a Tala como su hermano mayor y no permitiria que nadie lo hiciera entristecer…

-no, no es eso, el lo dijo muy amablemente, solo que…-

-aun sigues queriendolo…- termino la frase que Tala no se atrevio a pronunciar…

-que?..yo…no no es eso…- trataba de justificarse de su actitud pero nada se le ocurria

-Tala, sabes que no me engañas, verdad? – dijo Bryan algo triste

-……-Tala solo asintio sin mirar a Bryan a los ojos…

-mira la verdad no me agrada la idea de estar ahi de arrimados, pero, no tenemos a donde ir, ademas, se que deseas estar con el aunque no lo quieras aceptar…no es asi…-termino por preguntar lo que ya sabia de antemano…

-……-de nuevo Bryan habia acertado, acaso leia sus pensamientos o que?. A veces eso le llegaba a parecer una molestia pues el no podia hacer lo mismo con Bryan pero por otro lado le hacia notar lo mucho que Bryan lo apreciaba y que de verdad era como su hermano mayor…habia aprendido a quererlo de esa forma pues varias veces fue a parar a un calabozo castigado por una semana o mas solo por defenderlo de Boris…eso jamas lo olvidaria…

-vamos! – dijo Bryan mientras se disponia a parar un taxi para ir, no estaban lejos pero era lo mas conveniente pues estaba lloviendo algo fuerte…

-espera! – dijo Tala y solo miro a Bryan

-sucede algo?, acaso no quieres ir…- dijo Bryan algo incredulo…

-no es eso, preferiria ir caminando…- dijo Tala

-pero estas loco? Esta lloviendo muy fuerte…-dijo Bryan

-pero quisiera ir solo…- termino Tala

-no! –

-pero…-

-lo siento Tala pero no puedo dejarte solo, si quieres ir caminando, esta bien pero iremos los dos…-dijo sonriendole a su amigo

-esta bien…- sonrio Tala…

-"estoy seguro que sigues no solo queriendo a Kai sino amandolo, pero no te preocupes, tratare de ayudarte por que estoy seguro que Kai siente lo mismo por ti, aunque ambos traten de ocultarlo"

Entonces comenzaron su camino hacia la casa de Kai…

En todo el camino, no se habian dirigido palabra alguna, simplemente caminaban sin decir nada, al llegar a la mansion de Kai estaban completamente mojados gracias a las ocurrencias de Tala…

-bueno estamos aqui…-dijo Bryan mirando la reaccion de Tala de tener frente a el la mansion donde vivia Kai…

-si…Kai…-dijo en un suspiro que apenas fue escuchado por Bryan…

-que pasa? No estas seguro…-pregunto el otro ruso al chico pelirrojo…

-no es eso, entremos….-dijo finjiendo una sonrisa…

Al fin se decidieron a tocar y como Kai habia hecho tocaron el timbre y la misma voz les contesto…el mayordomo los dejo pasar debido al tiempo…

-Se encuentra Kai – dijo Bryan friamente…

-si, el Joven Hiwatari esta en su habitacion, esperen lo llamare…-dijo el mayordomo…

-bien esperamos..-dijo Bryan, Tala no podia hablar pues estaba tan nervioso que no se atrevia a decir nada y peor aun pensaba en que se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso con solo estar en la sala de su casa, entonces como se pondria cuando el estuviera ahi…por inari! No podia ser cierto, el siempre habia podido controlar sus emociones gracias a los entrenamientos recibidos en la abadia pero no, ahora no podia y de hecho cada vez que estaba cerca de Kai era lo mismo, el nerviosismo, la estupida forma en que su garganta se cerraba y no daba paso a sus palabras asi como en su estomago parecia haber un millon de mariposas volando dentro de el, eso era una sensacion dificil de explicar y entender…

-Que te pasa? Por que no hablas…-

-no sucede nada…todo esta bien no te preocupes…-sonrio

-bien como digas…-dijo Bryan aunque por supuesto no se habia creido ese cuento

Asi esperaron hasta que el mayordomo volviera…Este ultimo habia llegado a la habitacion de Kai y toco la puerta un poco, espero respuesta y al no recibirla abrio levemente la puerta observando como Kai dormia en medio de la cama despreocupadamente…entonces bajo a avisarles a los otros chicos…

-jovenes…el Joven Hiwatari se encuentra dormido…pero si gustan pueden quedarse, no creo que el tenga inconveniente en ello pues son sus amigos no? – pregunto el mayordomo que anteriormente los habia conocido visitando a Kai y ademas trabajando con Voltaire asi que penso no habria inconveniente alguno, asi que los chicos asintieron y siguieron al hombre…

Subieron las escaleras siguiendo a aquel hombre mientras pasaban varios pasillos, vaya que esa era una gran mansion, y la verdad estaba muy bonita…y lujosa…

Al llegar a una habitacion el mayordomo les dijo que podrian escoger si dormir en una habitacion o en dos que esas dos estaban ya equipadas para cualquier tipo de visita repentina, asi que bien podrian quedarse ahi…

-pueden quedarse aqui como gusten una o dos habitaciones? – pregunto a los chicos

-pues la verdad no queremos causar molestias asi que solo una habitacion luego hablaremos con Kai y gracias por permitirnos entrar…-dijo Tala tratando de ser amable con el hombre aquel, pues sabia que Bryan no seria muy amable que digamos asi que decidio hablar él esta vez…

El hombre entendio y solo hizo una reverencia y se retiro…Tala y Bryan entraron a la habitacion y observaron era bastante grande y tenia su propia regadera y aparte de todo tenia tina…un baño bastante grande y el resto de la habitacion igualmente era muy grande con una cama King size ademas de un sillon para dos personas y una vista muy linda desde el balcon pues este daba a una piscina que tenia un jardin de un lado…

Se acomodaron y como venian empapados por la lluvia Tala le dijo a Bryan que entrara el primero a Bañarse y despues iria el, asi le hicieron entonces entro Bryan y al salir inmediatamente se quedo dormido pues estaba bastante cansado, todo el dia habian andado de aqui alla…

En el momento en que Bryan se quedo dormido Tala aprovecho y salio de la habitacion para recorrer la casa, aun no se habia cambiado, seguia con la ropa mojada y sabia que talvez eso le provocaria un resfriado pero no le importo, deseaba encontrar algo en esa gran mansion…¿que era?

La habitacion de Kai…

Si habia caminado bastante y al parecer la habia encontrado, habia estado revisando habitacion, tras habitacion hasta que llego a una y vio a Kai ahi, por fin…

Era algo extraño, Kai se encontraba dormido, en medio de la cama con la vista hacia arriba, estaba desarropado y hasta los zapatos tenia puestos, obviamente se notaba que habia llegado cansado y sin pensarlo se habia dormido pues, no era costumbre de Kai dormir con los zapatos puestos o si?…hasta donde el sabia no era asi…

Estaba bastante nervioso, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos rebozando en su interior, para empezar algo le decia que saliera rapido de ahi, pero otra parte de el le decia que se acercara, tenia que tocarlo, necesitaba verlo de cerca, sentir su respiracion…

Asi que opto por acercarse, lentamente le quito los zapatos y busco una cobija en el armario y con esta lo arropo mientras lo observaba tranquilamente sin decir nada, solo ahi, no queria despertarlo, queria seguir observandolo toda la noche si fuera posible pero no era asi, tenia que ir a bañarse y cambiarse pues estaba bastante empapado de lluvia…

Entonces cuando se decidio en salir de la habitacion titubeo un poco pues deseaba besarlo, sentir sus labios tan cerca…pero tenia que detenerse pues si el lo descubria, que haria? Talvez lo hecharia y no lo querria ver nunca mas, o tal vez lo golpeara…pero era casi imposible que le correspondiera…

(n/a: por que nunca ven la verdad los enamorados, siempre piensan que el otro no les corresponde…que mal u.ú)

Sin poder evitarlo se acerco al rostro tranquilo de Kai mientras sentia la pausada respiracion de este, que significaba dormia apasiblemente, entonces al estar a centimetros de los labios de Kai, este comenzo a moverse…o no se iba a despertar, esto era el fin de todo…se arruinaria todo por su estupida culpa…

Continuara…

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

---------------------

Bueno otra vez yo con mis raras y malisimas creaciones, espero no estarlos enfadando con tantos fics…pero es que mi inspiracion anda muy bien ahorita y pues aproveche para escribir este fic…que como siempre espero sea de su agrado…n.n…les dire que este fic se me vino a la mente como un one - shoot pero creo que va a salir un poquitin mas largo, bueno ustedes dicen si continua o no…

Pues si les gusto dejen un review…solo eso les pido para que mi amiga la inspiracion no me abandone pronto…ojala les guste y si es asi me gustaria saberlo…y si no les gusto no hay problema diganme que fue…tambien acepto reproches…no se preocupen…

Bueno nos leemos en el proximo capitulo….eso espero…


	2. Una Terrible confusion

…**CONFUSED HEARTS…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria**:

Yaoi, lemmon (que vendra despues no se preocupen)

**Pareja Principal:**

Tala X Kai

( en esta occasion sera la unica pareja ok! Quedan avisados)

**Disclaimers:**

Ya saben que Beyblade no me pertenece y etc., solo este y mis otras locuras llamadas fics…

**Summary:**

Tala quiere a Kai y este ultimo siente lo mismo por Tala pero suceden varias cosas que haran que los dos piensen lo contrario…

**CAPITULO 2**

…**UNA TERRIBLE CONFUSION…**

--------------------------

Sin poder evitarlo se acerco al rostro tranquilo de Kai mientras sentia la pausada respiracion de este, que significaba dormia apasiblemente, entonces al estar a centimetros de los labios de Kai, este comenzo a moverse…o no!!… se iba a despertar, esto era el fin de todo…se arruinaria todo por su estupida culpa…

Esperando a que Kai no despertara solo se retrocedio dos pasos pero no salio de la habitacion, estaba dispuesto a afrontar lo que viniera, al fin y al cabo el, lo habia ocasionado…

Observo un momento mas y Kai simplemente se acomodo un poco, ahora estaba de lado, quedando de frente hacia donde estaba Tala…Este ultimo solo lo miro un momento mas, entonces al notar que Kai ya estaba tranquilo otra vez, se acerco…

Kai estaba nuevamente tranquilo, parecia que tenia un buen sueño pues su respiracion era pausada y tranquila a la vez, se veia hermoso…Entonces sin poder evitarlo se acerco y de nuevo estaba a unos centimetros de su rostro, de sus labios, era delicioso sentir su respiracion tan cerca, tenerlo asi era una tentacion divina, entonces se decidio se acerco mas y ahora si toco los labios de Kai, penso que como este estaba dormido no corresponderia a su beso pero no fue asi.

Kai estaba soñando, a su modo de pensar tenia un hermoso sueño…

-sueño-

-si? Acaso me quieres decir algo Kai?…-pregunta el chico

-si…bueno…yo…-tartamudeaba Kai

-vamos dilo…-apresuraba el chico de hermosos ojos

-pues… es …solo, que…-no podia decirlo, sus palabras se detenian en su boca…parecia ser que no deseaban salir, pero por que?…el era su amigo despues de todo, asi que no habria problema alguno en que se lo dijera no?…

-bueno pues dejame ayudarte un poco…- dijo Aquel joven mientras se acercaba lentamente y lo tomaba del rostro…

-fin del sueño-

Tala recorrio el rostro de Kai lentamente con su dedo indice, perdido en la tranquilidad de sus facciones, se veia tan lindo que no pudo evitarlo, se acerco mas y comenzo a besar lentamente a Kai, era un pequeño roze con sus labios pero eso era suficiente para Tala, lo hacia sentir bien….

Entonces decidio que era hora de irse, aun no apartaba sus labios de Kai, y tocandolos por ultima vez, habia entendido que Kai no corresponderia a su beso pues estaba dormido, aunque quizas si estuviera despierto tambien lo rechazaria, eso no podria saberlo, pero de pronto sintio algo que lo hizo feliz…

Kai comenzo a abrir lentamente su boca, como esperando mas de ese beso, entonces Tala lo entendio y comenzo a besar a Kai con una pasion y ternura inesperada, parecia ser que Kai estaba dormido aun pero…entonces por que le correspondia, Kai habia comenzado a dejarse besar al mismo tiempo que jugaba con la lengua de Tala, pero esto era diferente pues no era un beso intenso y apasionado, mas bien era un beso tranquilo y bastante tierno…

Despues de haberle dado un profundo pero tierno beso a Kai, Tala se retiro un poco del rostro de Kai para poder observar su impasivo rostro, acaso lo habia besado aun dormido, vaya! Si asi besaba cuando estaba dormido…como seria despierto…entonces Tala se recrimino pues ese no era el momento para pensar esas cosas pues talvez despertara pronto y no debia verlo ahi, fue cuando dio la media vuelta para salir de esa habitacion cuando escucho algo que hubiera deseado no escuchar…

-Ray…-dijo Kai en un susurro…

Entonces Tala no lo penso mas y salio de ahi sin terminar de escuchar la frase que Kai iba a decir…

-Ray…al fin le dije que lo quiero…-fue lo que dijo Kai pero Tala al escuchar el nombre de Ray, no pudo mas que hacerse mil ideas en la cabeza y no poner atencion a la parte final de la frase dicha por Kai…

Al escuchar eso salio rapido de la habitacion, cerrando de golpe la puerta al salir de ahi, entonces eso hizo que Kai despertada repentinamente, gracias al ruido hecho por la puerta, y sin poder explicarse que rayos habia sido eso?…en fin no tenia caso preguntarse tal cosa, a lo mejor fue un sirviente que al verlo dormido se fue..eso ha de ver sido seguramente…pensaba…

Aunque no imaginaba que habia sido algo muy diferente, alguien quien de verdad habia salido muy herido de ahi…

-------------

Sin pensarlo salio huyendo de ahi, no queria pensar mas en lo que habia hecho, mucho menos en lo que habia escuchado, no queria pensar, simplemente queria olvidarlo, sabia que hacer eso era un error pero no midio las consecuencias de lo que hacia y ahora pagaria por ello…

Sin pensar en mas solo corrio escaleras abajo y salio al inmenso jardin que tenia esa mansion, habia muchos lugares lindos fuera de la mansion, sin pretender llegar a algun lado solo corria, no lloraria mas, no derramaria una sola lagrima mas por el, pues Kai no le habia dado ninguna esperanza y nunca le habia hecho creer que eran algo mas, entonces la culpa habia sido de el, solamente de el por estar imaginando cosas que no eran entre ellos y por enamorarse tontamente de alguien que al parecer ya tenia el corazon ocupado por otra persona…

Despues de un rato dejo de corre y comenzo a caminar, habia llegado a un lugar muy bonito, era un jardin, tenia bonitas flores, era como un cuarto grande donde habia todo ese tipo de plantas hermosas y otras bastante extrañas, pero estaba cerrado bajo llave, entonces no pudo entrar solo las observo desde afuera…Luego siguio caminando unos momentos mas y se recosto debajo de un arbol bastante frondoso, se recosto bajo este, habia un gran cesped al igual que en todo el jardin, era un lugar tranquilo y relajante.

Se sento ahi, solo queria relajarse y olvidar lo que habia pasado, pero al haber provado los labios de Kai seria dificil poder olvidarlo pues habia sido lo que habia estado soñando por mucho tiempo, y aunque ese beso no hubiera estado destinado para el…le habia gustado, le habia parecido muy tierno y lindo, pero entonces por que se vino a Rusia si queria a ese tal Ray, por que lo dejo?…

Tal vez ese 'Ray' no lo queria en realidad, y por eso se decidio a alejarse de el para asi poder olvidarlo mas rapido, ojala el tambien pudiera olvidarse de Kai como deseaba poder hacerlo…pero en esos momentos le parecia aun mas dificil que antes…

Al estar pensando Tala se habia quedado dormido, bajo ese arbol, se habia quedado con la ropa mojada, ademas de que estaba en el cesped que aun permanecia mojado por la lluvia que habia caido, sin pretenderlo se quedo ahi toda la noche, el estaba impuesto a ese frio aparte que vivia y habia nacido en Rusia, en la abadia le habian impuesto varios castigos, aunque fueron pocos gracias a su amigo Bryan, pero de todos modos habia sentido lo que era el frio intenso calar los huesos cuando solo tienes un pequeño abrigo que te cubra de un frio tan fuerte como el que vivian en Rusia…

-------------

Bryan habia despertado desde temprano y no habia visto a Tala entonces penso que este habia decidido quedarse en la habitacion de junto, entonces decidio ir haber si el chico ya estaba despierto…

Salio de su habitacion y entro en la de junto, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no habia nadie, ni siquiera habia rastro de que alguien hubiera dormido en esa habitacion, entonces donde se encontraria? Donde podia estar? Donde?…

Sin preguntarse mas cosas salio de la otra habitacion y comenzo a buscarlo en toda la casa, bajo a la sala donde los habian recibido y no vio a nadie entonces habia decidido subir de nuevo y buscar a Kai para preguntarle donde podria estar pues el conocia la casa, al ir a la mitad de las escaleras se encontro con que Kai estaba bajando de ellas…

------------

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana hizo que despertara, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba que sus ojos se abrieran pues era demasiado intensa y sus ojos estaban ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad…

Perezosamente abrio un ojo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la frente pues sentia un gran dolor de cabeza, era bastante temprano al parecer, pero cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo? Recordaba haberse quedado dormido al llegar a su casa, que fue mas o menos en la tarde como 8 o 9 de la tarde pero en la noche como a las 12 escucho un golpe bastante fuerte, al parecer habia sido una puerta, en fin no le presto atencion y se levanto al baño pero despues al volver a la cama no habia podido dormir, algo lo inquietaba aunque no sabia que era entonces solo se habia quedado pensando cual era el problema por el que no podia dormir, asi se quedo hasta mas o menos 3 o 4 am y ahora eran las…6 de la mañana osea que habia dormido poco…

Entonces al pensar en que habia pasado la noche anterior, solo decidio levantarse y dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha pues necesitaba relajarse y pensar…

Dejo que el agua caliente recorriera todo su cuerpo, mientras mantenia los ojos cerrados sin pensar en nada…bueno si pensaba en alguien…alguien que no se podia sacar de la cabeza aunque quisiera…no podia evitar pensar en el, en que queria tenerlo cerca, en que queria sentirlo, rozar sus labios, en que lo deseaba, pero tal vez esa persona no lo queria a el, entonces no habia nada que hacer…

Instintivamente llevo una mano a sus labios mientras los tocaba suavemente cerrando sus ojos, se imaginaba ese beso que habia tenido en sus sueños, pero de algun modo lo habia sentido tan real…era increible como un sueño podia llegar a ser tan real, a sentirse tan verdadero…

Termino de bañarse y salio a cambiarse, entonces se vistio y solo salio de su habitacion dirigiendose hacia la cocina para tomar algo de agua, cuando llego a las escaleras se sorprendio a sobremanera de ver quien lo esperaba ahi a mitad de las escaleras estaba Bryan, eso solo queria decir algo….

Tala estaba ahi tambien…

-Bryan…-dijo Kai en un susurro, lleno de sorpresa

-Kai hola…-dijo Bryan algo alegre

-y…y-no se atrevia a preguntar por Tala pero no lo veia por ningun lado, eso queria decir que Bryan habia venido solo, por que? Acaso Tala no habia querido nisiquera verlo…

-Tala? Que donde esta Tala? , pues es lo que te queria preguntar…-

-Que?…-Kai no entendia nada asi que solo le indico a Bryan que bajaran a sentarse y hablar tranquilamente en la sala…-la verdad no te entiendo…a que te refieres, el…acaso, le paso algo???? – pregunto desesperado y muy preocupado

-no, bueno no se…lo que sucede es que ayer llegamos a tu casa y como estabas dormido el mayordomo nos dejo quedarnos, entonces nos indico una habitacion y yo primero entre a bañarme…pues veniamos mojados, ya que Tala quizo venia caminando hacia aca…-explicaba Bryan

-pero entonces que paso? – pregunto Kai bastante desesperado pues no le veia el punto a todo eso…

-entonces al salir me quede dormido y el habia dicho que se meteria a bañar, pero ahora mire y no estaba ami lado, y lo busque en la habitacion de al lado y no hay rastro de que alguien haya dormido ahi…-decia Bryan algo confundido

-Entonces esta en la casa he de suponer no? – pregunto Kai

-si, asi lo creo…-termino de decir Bryan

-esta bien yo lo busco afuera, y tu en toda la casa…de acuerdo? –Pregunto Kai

-claro no hay problema al fin que tu conoces mejor afuera…-dijo Bryan, aunque el ya habia buscado en casi toda la casa y sabia o tenia la sospecha de que Tala no estaria adentro de la casa, pero dejo que Kai fuera a buscarlo, ese seria un hermoso reencuentro…

Habia decidido que ayudaria a Tala para que Kai y el puderan estar juntos, el queria ver a su amigo, y casi hermano…feliz, y si su felicidad estaba junto a Kai entonces lo ayudaria, pues estaba casi seguro de que Kai tambien correspondia a los sentimientos de Tala, aunque no quisiera aceptarlos, esa manera de preocuparse cuando le dijo que no encontraba al pelirrojo era una manera de delatarse solo, ademas la actitud que habia tomado cuando lo vio, era una de nervios, osea que estaba nervioso por tener a Tala ahi…vaya que Kai no podia esconder sus emociones al cien porciento…

Tal vez frente a las demas personas si podia esconder sus sentimientos y emociones, pero frente a ellos no, pues habian crecido juntos y aunque no habian sido los mejores amigos puesto que Kai se habia marchado algo pronto, pero de todos modos era mas cercano a el que muchas personas mas, incluyendo a su abuelo…

Kai salio decidido a buscar a Tala, seguramente habia salido a caminar por ahi, y se habia quedado viendo algo, entonces encontraria al pelirrojo…

Despues de caminar un rato lo vio, estaba bajo el arbol mas grande que habia en toda la mansion, estaba acostado bajo el, pero que pretendia pescar una pulmonia? El cesped estaba totalmente mojado por la lluvia del dia anterior y a Tala se le ocurria venir a acampar ahi…genial, que pretendia…

Se fue acercando lentamente a Tala pero este no lo miraba pues Kai venia caminando desde atras…y no se veia, solo veia a Tala con la vista hacia arriba sin hacer ningun movimiento solo permanecia ahi acostado…

-----------

Habia amanecido tan pronto?…pero en que momento se quedo dormido, el no pretendia quedarse dormido ni mucho menos, bueno ahora seguro se enfermaria por su descuido pero no importaba, en realidad ahora nada tenia sentido, la verdad desde que habia comenzado a sentir ese sentimiento que solo te hace sufrir al que todos llaman el mejor de todos los sentimientos…el amor…desde que habia comenzado a tener ese maldito sentimiento todo se le habia complicado, todo le parecia inutil y sin sentido….

Despues de pensar un rato en eso solo decidio seguir ahi, sabia que le traeria grabes problemas con Bryan pero luego los solucionaba, ahora se sentia horrible, aparte que le dolia la cabeza y sentia que todo le daba vueltas, aun se sentia triste por lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior cuando creyo que Kai le correspondia y no era asi, le correspondio el beso pensando en alguien mas, pero que clase de tonto fue al pensar en que Kai sentia algo mas por el, la verdad no tenia sentido…

No tenia deseos de levantarse, es mas no podia levantarse, si lo intentaba seguro se caeria por lo mareado que se encontraba, mejor seria esperar a que se le pasara y entonces entrar a la casa…eso seria lo mejor…

Estuvo un rato mas asi tendido en el cesped sin hacer algun movimiento pero el mareo no pasaba, no cesaba entonces como haria para entrar a la casa, seguro Bryan se enojaria al verlo asi y sobre todo cuando enfermara…Al fin decidio levantarse y fue cuando casi se calló pues sus piernas no respondieron y lo unico que atino a hacer fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente, aunque eso no ayudaria a que la caida doliera menos pero fue un movimiento involuntario hecho por su cuerpo, algo asi como por inercia…

Aunque espero un momento su caida no llego…

------------

Por que Tala no se levantaba, por que permanecia ahi sin moverse…vaya al fin se habia movido pero que pasaba parecia no estar bien, solo miro que empezo a tambalearse y rapido corrio en su ayuda…

De pronto Tala abrio sus ojos en sorpresa pues el esperaba un fuerte golpe al caer en el cesped pero no habia sido asi, que fue lo que paso…que?? … de quien eran esos brazon, Bryan seguramente que lo estaba buscando…

Sin pretender averiguar mas, se aferro a aquel cuerpo que lo habia ayudado a no caerse, solo se aferro al pecho de esta persona que lo habia ayudado sin saber que era Kai quien lo estaba deteniendo y al sentir el abrazo de Tala solo sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo mientras lo observaba, al parecer habia perdido el conocimiento, vaya que estaba mal, estaba palido, seguramente le daria un fuerte resfriado, pero que descuidado era ese pelirrojo…

Ahora solo Kai tomo en brazos a Tala quien se aferro al cuerpo de Kai para no caerse …aunque Tala no sabia quien era la persona que lo habia ayudado…

-----------

Kai habia llevado a Tala a su habitacion mientras le quitaba el abrigo que este traia pues estaba completamente mojado y eso seria malo para su salud…

Kai llamo a Bryan y este ultimo le dijo que lo bañara que el tenia que salir urgentemente, cosa que era mentira, pero estaba tratando de dejar solo a Kai y Tala para que ese par de despistados pudieran confesarse lo que sienten ambos…

En ese momento Kai se sintio bastante nervioso pues Bryan le habia dicho que le diera un baño a Tala y que lo recostara en la cama y solo le diera una pastilla para dolor, que el tenia algo urgente que hacer, y tenia que salir asi que Kai tendria que cuidarlo…solo!

Bueno Bryan se habia ido dejandolo solo con el pelirrojo…bueno despues de todo no podia ser tan dificil cuidar a alguien o si?…claro que no pero ese no era el problema, el problema era a quien tenia que cuidar…Tala….Ahora habia que desvestirlo y ayudarlo a bañarse en la tina con agua caliente…claro, como no se le habia ocurrido, simplemente llamaba a alguien de la servidumbre a que le ayudara y asi el no tendria que pasar por esa prueba tan dificil…resistirse al pelirrojo…pero de pronto recordo que le habia dado vacaciones a toda la servidumbre y le habian dicho que en la mañana se irian….o no…estaba en serios problemas, tendria que hacerlo solo…

Al fin se decidio y entro de nuevo a su habitacion donde se encontraba Tala recostado en el sillon, bueno ahora era tiempo de llevarlo al baño y DESVESTIRLO… que problema…bueno…

Kai entro al baño y abrio la llave del agua caliente y un poco de agua fria para asi nivelar la temperatura del agua, mientras dejaba que el agua llenara la tina, salio por Tala, lo tomo en los brazos y entro con el al baño, luego no sabia que hacer…entonces le quito la camisa lentamente y con muchos nervios, tenia miedo de cometer una tonteria, ademas tener al pelirrojo en ese estado, era algo sumamente tentador…

Despues de la camisa le quito los zapatos y siguio con el pantalon, despues no sabia si despojar totalmente de su ropa al pelirrojo o no, le debia quitar los boxers? O no? bueno si lo iba a bañar, nadie se baña con la ropa interior puesta no?..entonces le quito el boxer y sus nervios aumentaron al verlo asi…

El cuerpo de Tala era perfecto, bastante bien formado, pero estaba demasiado frio, debia bañarlo rapido y dejar sus hormonas de un lado, asi que cerro la llave pues la bañera estaba llena…entonces ahora el problema seria como meterlo, se mojaria todo pues aunque era bastante ligero, no podria facilmente acomodarlo, entonces decidio quitarse la ropa solo quedando en ropa interior, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo descubierto…al fin y al cabo Tala estaba inconsiente y ademas no haria nada malo… o al menos eso esperaba…

Entonces Kai entro a la tina junto con Tala en los brazos, quedando encima de Tala aunque Kai estaba ligeramente sentado solo lo necesario para colocar a Tala dentro de la tina, al fin y al cabo lo habia puesto pero estaba demasiado cerca…

-----------

Despues de haberse desmayado no habia sabido nada mas, pero de pronto sintio algo tibio, era agua…si era agua tibia, en donde estaba?…

Abrio pesadamente los ojos para saber en donde estaba y como habia llegado ahi…para llevarse una gran sorpresa…tenia el rostro de Kai a unos centimetros, pero eso no era lo impactante, lo mas impresionante era que Kai estaba solo en boxers pero el…el…QUE!!!!!!

ESTABA DESNUDO…. Que habia pasado…???????

-que paso…que hacemos aqui?????? – pregunto exaltado Tala…

-no te exaltes lo que pasa es que te desmayaste y Bryan me dijo que te bañara por que dormiste afuera…-dijo Kai tratando de explicar lo mas calmadamente lo que ocurria, pues estaba tan nervioso como seguramente se encontraba Tala…

-no era necesario estoy bien…ademas por que no lo hizo el? – pregunto Tala, estaba demasiado triste por lo que habia pasado y la verdad lo ultimo que queria era ver a Kai, sabia que el no tenia la culpa pero aun asi le dolia verlo…preferia estar solo…

-Dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer…-exclamo Kai estaba bastante triste pero no queria que eso se notara, sentia tristeza por que Tala practicamente lo habia rechazado prefiriendo a Bryan…pero no lo demostraria seguiria con su actitud fria como hasta ahora habia sido…

-ohh…esta bien, lo puedo hacer solo…-dijo al tiempo en que intento levantarse y cuando estuvo de pie calló en el pecho de Kai, aun estaba mareado pero su orgullo no le permitia pedirle ayuda a Kai…

-pues creo que no podras…-dijo Kai algo molesto por el rechazo de Tala, pero era normal, sentia que habian invadido su privacidad al despojarlo de su ropa sin su consentimiento, seguro era eso…aunque Kai se encontraba muy nervioso y triste por el rechazo no podia dejar que esto lo notara Tala…

Tala se habia vuelto a marear y en un intento no caerse se detuvo con Kai pero lo tomo desprevenido y este ultimo cayo en la tina, sacando bastante agua fuera y quedando con Tala encima suyo, pues Kai habia caido de espalda…

El momento era muy provocador, pues Tala estaba demasiado cerca, sin contar que estaba desnudo y Kai semi-desnudo abajo de Tala, esto pareceria algo mas a cualquiera que observara la imagen…Tala tenia muy cerca su rostro de Kai y podian sentir sus respiraciones cerca una de otra, sus alientos chocando mientras sus labios permanecian entre abiertos y bastante cerca…el uno del otro, sin pensar y sin darse cuenta iban acercando lentamente sus rostros estaban apunto de besarse, el momento era magico, pero en ese momento Tala se levanto…

-izvini (lo lamento), no quize…tumbarte, iz, izvini de verdad….-dijo Tala bastante nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir…lo habia tenido tan cerca y lo dejo escapar solo por miedo, pero miedo a que si Kai estaba acercandose al igual que el, era un momento perfecto y su miedo al rechazo lo arruino todo…

Ahora si todo estaba arruinado, casi cometia una estupidez lo bueno habia sido que Tala lo detuvo antes de cometer esa tonteria, eso era lo mejor, asi ya estaba seguro que Tala no lo queria y eso ayudaria a que su corazon intentara olvidarlo de una vez, que se resignara y lo intentara olvidar…

-bueno, no hay problema…entonces dejame te ayudo pues no creo que puedas solo, estas mal, lo vez eso comprueba que te mareaste por eso caiste encima mio no? – pregunto Kai conteniendo su tristeza y nerviosismo…

-Da…esta bien…-dijo Tala

Entonces Kai ayudaba a Tala pero entonces la temperatura comenzo a subir y los chicos no lo habian notado…

Kai se habia sentado en la orilla de la tina y Tala se sento frente a el dandole la espalda, mientras Kai permanecia con las piernas abiertas Tala estaba en medio…estaban muy juntos y de pronto Kai tomo el jabon y comenzo a tallar la espalda de Tala, lo hacia lentamente, con algo de ternura y sensualidad en sus movimientos, despues comenzo a pasar el jabon por el pecho de Tala, era como si lo estuviera abrazando por la espalda, entonces Tala sintio las manos de Kai y detuvo lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo… tallar su cabello...

Al sentir las manos de Kai pasar por su pecho no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y colocar sus manos encima de las de Kai que se movian de arriba a abajo recorriendo todo su pecho, eso le hacia sentir bien, mientras sentia las caricias en su pecho solo cerro los ojos y hecho atras su cabeza colocandola en el hombro de Kai…

Ahora todo se estaba volviendo demasiado…acalorado…parecia ser que Tala ya estaba bien…

Ahora las manos de Kai pasaron desde el pecho de Tala hasta su ombligo y comenzaron a descender todavia mas…a seguir el camino que habia en el cuerpo de Tala…cuando…

-izvini (lo siento)…te dejo que te bañes solo…-dijo Kai – creo que ya estas bien…"lo siento Tala pero no quiero que lo hagamos solo por lujuria o pasion, quiero que si entre nosotros hay algo, sea por amor…y no estoy seguro de que tu me quieras…aun"

Tala se habia quedado pensando… ahora estaba seguro que Kai queria a ese Ray, pero el chino no tenia la culpa, claro que estaba celoso del chino pero no podia culparlo pues asi era la vida y si Kai no lo queria a el no era culpa de nadie, de todos modos afrontaria lo que viniera…

Continuara…

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

------------------------

**Privet!!**

Bueno ahora si que espero les haya gustado el capitulo, parece que el fic no gusto mucho pero a los que si les gusto pues gracias por dejar review, por cierto GabZ espero te siga gustando…y a todos spaciboo!! (gracias)…

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews del primer capitulo…

**GabZ**

Bueno que bien que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por dejarme un review, por cierto ahorita todavia no entro del todo a clases pues solo voy a hago examenes y me regreso a Casa (peor aun) pero bueno entro hasta el 7 de febrero que bien no? bueno en fin, espero te siga gustando y no te preocupes por que Kai se salio del baño eehh pues cuando de verdad sepan que se quieren entonces hare un lemmon entre ellos dedicado ati, como todo el fic…aunque se que no me salen muy bien los lemmon lo intentare lo mejor que pueda..lo prometo…Spacibo!!! (gracias..) Bolshoye spasibo! (muchas gracias)…espero sigas leyendo

**Sismica la-sombra**

Bueno espero haber escrito bien tu nick…:D gracias primero que nada por tomarte el tiempo en leer mi fic y mejor aun dejar un review que significa mucho para mi…y que bien TalaXKai Tambien es una de mis parejas favoritas (creo que se nota…) y ojala sigas leyendo…spacibo!, Poka! (gracias, adios!)

**Hio Ivanot**

Spaciboooo!!!…(gracias) de verdad me hace feliz que te haya gustado y ojala sigas leyendo, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo…

**Bolshoye spasibo!**

Gracias por tu review de verdad y que bien me hace feliz que te haya gustado ojala sigas leyendo…

**Acinorev**

Que bien que te haya gustado, spacibo por tu review!! Me da mucha alegria que te guste y ojala este capitulo haya sido tambien de tu agrado…

Do Svidaniya!!! (hasta pronto)


	3. Una nueva visita

…**CONFUSED HEARTS…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria**:

Yaoi, lemmon (que vendra despues no se preocupen)

**Pareja Principal:**

Tala X Kai

( en esta occasion sera la unica pareja ok! Quedan avisados)

**Disclaimers:**

Ya saben que Beyblade no me pertenece y etc., solo este y mis otras locuras llamadas fics…

**Summary:**

Tala quiere a Kai y este ultimo siente lo mismo por Tala pero suceden varias cosas que haran que los dos piensen lo contrario…

**CAPITULO 3**

…**UNA NUEVA VISITA…**

----------------------

-lo siento…te dejo que te bañes solo…-dijo Kai – creo que ya estas bien…"lo siento Tala pero no quiero que lo hagamos solo por lujuria o pasion, quiero que si entre nosotros hay algo, sea por amor…y no estoy seguro de que tu me quieras"

Tala se habia quedado pensando en que ahora estaba seguro que Kai queria a ese Ray, pero el chico no tenia la culpa, claro que estaba celoso del chico pero no podia culparlo pues asi era la vida y si Kai no lo queria no era culpa de nadie, de todos modos afrontaria lo que viniera…

Por poco y hecha todo a perder…estuvo a punto de hacer algo de lo que tal vez se hubiera arrepentido y no precisamente por que no le gustara, si no por que Kai seguro terminaria arrepintiendose, y eso seria un terrible golpe para su corazon, mejor era afrontar las cosas como eran y no ilusionarse con algo que tal vez seria pasajero…o peor aun…un error…

------------

Kai decidio salir de la mansion, no queria seguir mas ahi, se sentia bastante confundido, estaba muy triste por solo pensar en el hecho de que casi habia demostrado su amor por Tala cuando aun no sabia si este lo queria y en todo caso seria algo muy rapido pues no le habia preguntado a Tala si este queria continuar, ademas de todo el se sentia mal en esos momentos, seguro tenia un fuerte resfriado y Kai solo pensando en sus sentimientos por el…

En momentos como este es donde mas deseaba tener a Ray cerca, pedirle un consejo, platicar con el todos sus sentimientos, Ray se habia convertido en alguien bastante especial para el, claro, era su amigo, despues de Tala y Bryan, Ray era la persona que se habia ganado su confianza y aprecio, una vez confundio lo que sentia por Ray, fue entonces que le dijo a Ray y este le dio una solucion para averiguar las cosas, Ray le dijo que solo estaba confundido pero si queria comprobarlo solo tenia una cosa en mente, entonces le dijo la idea, aquellos dias habian sido bastante confusos para terminar sabiendo la verdad…

"Recuerdo que aquellos dias comenzaba a comportarme muy raro, Ray sabia todo sobre Tala y mis sentimientos hacia el, pero esos dias me la pase tanto tiempo con el, platicando, dandome consejos, hubo incluso una ocasion en la que llore…si asi fue, llore mientras recordaba lo que me habia sucedido en el pasado, lo que tanto me torturaba, lo que me hacia sentirme vacio, como si algo me faltara, y ese algo era un amor y por eso confundi todo…estupidamente, pero gracias a Ray eso no fue mas alla, ahi fue donde entendi todo afortunada o desafortunadamente para mi"

(_Este flash back es un Pov de Kai y lo que este encerrado entre " " comillas es la narracion comun osea la mia)_

_Flash Back_

Aquel dia recuerdo que estaban todos en el patio de la casa de Tyson, estaban teniendo una batalla, mientras yo me encontraba solo enfrente del dojo pensando bastante lo que pasaba por mi mente, toda esa bola de sentimientos que me hacian sentirme extraño, pero a la vez me hacian sentir culpable…

Estaba acostado bajo un arbol, mirando al cielo, con la mente en blanco, cuando de pronto Ray se acomodo en mi estomago y acerco su rostro bastante al mio para gritarme…

-Kai!!! Por que estas solo? – todo fue en un rapido movimiento, era extraño para todos vernos asi, pero el y yo tenemos una amistad mas alla de lo que todos puedan imaginar asi que para mi no fue extraño que el estuviera en esa pose, pero en esos dias, me sentia algo diferente y de lo distraido me asuste…

-Ray! – dije mientras abria mis ojos bastante y trataba de incorporarme un poco pero el no me lo permitio, asi que solo me le quede viendo con un poco de vergüenza a lo que estoy seguro me entendio y se bajo de mi sentandose a mi lado, rapidamente me sente tambien…

-que quieres Ray? – pregunte aun un poco apenado por la situacion, y para que el no lo notara solo me voltee a mi otro lado…

-Kai no te pongas asi, perdon! No era mi intencion molestarte…-dijiste y yo solo me senti un poco mal por esto…

-no te preocupes, mejor me voy a mi casa…-

-Kai, sucede algo que no me hayas dicho? – preguntaste, se notaba algo de preocupacion en tu voz y decidi mejor irme pero tu tomaste mi brazo y me detuviste…-espera Kai, por favor, no te enojes, por favor…

-No es eso, y no te preocupes no tengo nada, estoy bien – dije intentando escucharme lo mas creible que se pudiera aunque ati no te pudiera engañar…

-Esta bien…-dijiste sin soltarme y poniendote de pie frente ami terminaste de decir – pero sabes que puedes contarme si tienes algun problema y tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda, lo sabes verdad? – preguntaste a lo que yo asenti con la cabeza y me fui a mi mansion…

En esos dias estaba muy confundido, no sabia que era lo que sentia cuando estaba contigo, sentia algo especial y distinto, algo diferente, pero extrañaba demasiado a Tala, queria verlo pero tampoco queria alejarme de ti, no comprendia que era tanta confusion en mi, acaso me estaba?…no eso no podia ser…por miedo a lo que pudiera ser, decidi no ir a los entrenamientos que habia en la casa de Tyson, falte dos dias y me llamaste los dos dias, yo no queria recibir llamadas asi que le dije a la servidumbre que cualquier persona que llamara le dijeran que no estaba, amenos que fuera alguien de Rusia, aparte de ellos nadie…y asi fue te dijeron que no estaba…

Al tercer dia llamaste de nuevo para saber de mi, sabia que estarias extrañado por mi ausencia y mas aun por que no contestaba tus llamadas, pero nunca me espere tu llegada…

Estaba acostado en la cama de mi habitacion, simplemente mirando el techo es esta, sin hacer movimiento alguno, nada, solo ahi, de pronto cerre mis ojos y me perdi por unos instantes…

"Ray llego a la casa de Kai y entro como siempre lo hacia, la verdad todos lo conocian ahi y hasta el abuelo de Kai habia aprendido a apreciarlo, pues sabia que era una gran ayuda para su hijo, pues al llegar a Japon habia estado muy triste y no sabia por que pero finalmente comenzo a juntarse mucho con Ray y este lo habia ayudado a salir de su soledad, y de su depresion, asi que Ray era conocido en la mansion de Kai por lo que entro y toco la puerta por cuestion de educacion, le abrieron la puerta y el mayordomo le dijo que Kai se encontraba en su habitacion asi que se dirigio a esta"

Estaba bastante perdido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto escuche la puerta de mi habitacion abrirse repentinamente, abri los ojos y era el, Ray, entonces me sente en la cama y el se sento frente a mi con su mirada llena de reproche…

-Kai por que no contestabas a mis llamadas y no ibas a los entrenamientos? Que te pasa? Te sientes mal? – son tantas preguntas que no se ni que decirte, asi que solo me quedo observandote y luego digo…

-No pasa nada, y no conteste a tus llamadas por que yo no estaba en casa…

-Kai, eso no lo crees ni tu mismo…sabes bien que te conozco y a mi no me sabes mentir, asi que no puedes fingir, que pasa? Sucede algo con Tala? – preguntas por el, por que preguntas por el? No quiero recordarlo, solo me hace sufrir al saber que no lo tengo aqui conmigo, que no es para mi…y bien lo sabes…

-No es el…-dije bajando la mirada y tu te diste cuenta de ello…

-Kai, por favor dime que es lo que sucede, por favor…dime la verdad no me mientas – dijiste y me tomaste del rostro para que volteara a mirarte a los ojos…

-estoy confundido…-dije sin mas y voltee a verte directo a los ojos…sabia que me entenderias…

-Kai…- alcanzaste a susurrar y preguntaste – es de nosotros? O de el? – de nuevo el…todo el, no quiero recordarlo me duele…

-nosotros…-dije y volviste a entender todo…

-Sabes yo creo que estas equivocado, no sientes nada por mi, lo que sucede Kai es que amas tanto a Tala, que prefieres engañar a tu corazon y hacerle creer que me quieres a mi, de esa forma ya no extrañarias a Tala no es asi?, se que en tu mente debe estar la respuesta Kai, no confundas las cosas, yo te quiero, como mi hermano…y se que tu igual…-dijiste seguro de lo que decias y la verdad en ese momento medite las cosas y pense que tenias toda la razon…aun asi…

-Ray, como podria estar seguro…- pregunte y me dijiste algo que nunca espere oir…

-Besame…- que????!!! Mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, no podia creer lo que me estabas diciendo…acababas de decirme algo y ahora esto? Pero a que estas jugando?…

-no juegues conmigo Ray…-

-no es un juego, hazlo y te daras cuenta que es muy diferente lo que sientes por mi y lo que sientes por Tala…hazlo…- yo simplemente dude y no hize nada, entonces tu dijiste – si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo…

Yo solo volvi a abrir los ojos de una forma bastante exagerada y de sorpresa, entonces tu lo tomaste como una respuesta y me tomaste por el rostro y me diste un beso, un tierno beso, pero no senti nada, solo al principio me senti nervioso por que no lo habia hecho antes, pero me di cuenta que no sentia lo mismo como cuando estaba con el, cuando estaba cerca de Tala todo era diferente, nunca lo habia besado pero con solo su presencia demasiado cerca de mi, sentia un nerviosismo inimaginable, me sentia a la vez muy feliz era una alegria indescriptible, algo diferente, entonces comprendi lo que sucedia, te queria, si, pero no como a Tala, a el lo amaba a ti te queria como parte de mi familia, como mi amigo, como mi hermano, en ese momento me separe de ti y te observe…

-estabas en lo correcto Ray, siempre lo estas…gracias- dije y te abrace efusivamente y me correspondiste muy alegre, los dos estabamos felices, tu por que habias logrado abrirme los ojos y yo pues, dentro de lo que cabia estaba feliz por no sentirme extraño junto a ti, y comprendi lo mucho que amaba a Tala, y lo que mi mente en un intento desesperado de olvidarlo habia hecho, confundirme en mi relacion con Ray, eso habia sido el peor intento de olvidar a Tala, pero al fin Ray me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de lo que significa para mi, el es mi hermano, mi amigo y le doy gracias por estar siempre ahi cuando lo necesito…

_End Flash Back_

-"vaya que necesito a Ray en estos momentos, me siento confundido y necesito hablar con alguien, antes podia hablar agusto con Tala o Bryan pero ahora si hablo con Bryan pienso que talvez pueda decirselo a Tala y con el, definitivamente creo que no quiero hablar sobre lo que siento, no aun…" Kai pensaba mientras se mantenia recostado en el pasto, de pronto escucho que un carro llegaba y penso que seria el doctor que habia mandado a llamar entonces se levanto y se dirigio a su mansion…

-----------------

-si claro doctor, seguire al pie de la letra sus indicasiones…-decia un Tala bastante mormado, tenia gripa, no era nada para preocuparse pero si era algo molesto…su voz se escuchaba algo ronca, mas de lo

normal…

-esta bien joven tome esas medicinas a las horas y que no se le olvide, salga abrigado…yo me voy, espero se recupere pronto, adios…-dijo el doctor saliendo de la mansion….

Tala como era debido lo acompaño hasta la puerta, pero vio que se estacionaba un taxi enfrente de la mansion asi que decidio preguntarle si el habia pedido un taxi a lo que el doctor contesto que no…Entonces se sorprendio y se dirigio a la puerta, el doctor se fue y entonces bajo una persona del taxi, alguien que ya conocia y no queria que estuviera ahi, no tenia nada contra el, pero, lo preferia lejos, aunque pensandolo bien seria bueno tenerlo ahi y sacarle algunas cosas…

-Ray…-dijo Tala – bienvenido…-Era algo extraño tener a Ray ahi pero no era que le molestara su presencia, mas bien lo ponia triste ya que ahora Kai se alegraria y seguro se olvidaria de el, pero asi podria sacarle algo al joven chino y saber que habia entre Kai y El…seria duro saber la verdad pero es mejor saberla…y no engañarte con una mentira…

-Hola! Tala…-dijo alegremente el chino, le daba alegria encontrar ahi al pelirrojo, eso queria decir que Habia un avance entre ellos dos…a lo mejor y solo habia llegado de mal tercio…

-pasa…-dijo Tala mientras abria el porton…y ayudaba a Ray…-seguro Kai se alegrara mucho…-dijo esto con algo de tristeza en su voz, mientras bajaba la mirada…al darse cuenta de esto rapidamente reacciono y oculto su tristeza…

-si, claro…aunque creo que ya debe estar mas que feliz…-dijo Ray en una respuesta algo sarcastica, refiriendose a la estadia del pelirrojo ahi…

Ambos recorrieron el camino que habia del porton a la puerta de la casa…estaban en silencio, un silencio algo incomodo para ambos…no sabian que decir…no eran muy amigos que digamos y ahora con la confusion que habia en el corazon del pelirrojo, esto impedia que fuera asi..pero tampoco eran enemigos…simplemente no se conocian lo suficiente…

Tala llevo a Ray directo a la sala que se encontraba a la izquierda de la entrada de la casa…ahi estuvieron un momento platicando de cosas sin importancia, Tala le habia dicho a Ray que se sentara pero este no quizo prefirio estar de pie…mientras el pelirrojo tomo asiento en el sillon para dos…

-y dime Ray…para que viniste? – pregunto el pelirrojo algo curioso

-oh! Perdon no quiero incomodar a nadie con mi presencia… solo – y no termino pues Tala queria aclarar lo que Ray habia malinterpretado…

-no Ray…no me malinterpretes lo siento…creo que sone muy mal cierto? – dijo el pelirrojo – de verdad no es eso…solo era curiosidad…lo siento…-dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo, fuera lo que fuera Ray no tenia la culpa de los sentimientos de Kai y mucho menos de los de el mismo, ademas el chico era amable y amigable, podria llevarse bien con el…por eso no habia inconveniente…

-ahh…perdon…bueno…pues…no se, queria ver a Kai, y saber como estaba…pero creo que debe estar muy bien…-termino diciendo mientras una risa se formaba en su rostro…- pero tu dime que te paso, no te escuchas nada bien…- pregunto Ray

-Pues, solo es gripa nada de cuidado…-dijo simplemente y ante el gesto de Ray sonrio…

Entonces Ray escucho un ruido y luego una puerta abriendose y era la de la casa entonces volteo y miro a el…

-------------

Rapidamente se dirigio a la casa, esperando que Tala estuviera bien, queria que lo revisara el doctor pues estaba preocupado, aun no sabia como reaccionar ante el pelirrojo, sabia que seria algo extraño despues de lo que casi pasaba entre ellos, sabia que habia sido un error gravisimo, pero podia arreglarlo todo…o por lo menos lo intentaria…no queria perderlo, si Tala no podia quererlo como el, por lo menos queria que siguieran siendo amigos…

Entro en la casa, miro hacia su izquierda, penso que Talvez Tala habia llevado ahi al doctor, entonces… miro a alguien que no esperaba pero que le daba mucha alegria…Ray…

Ray se encontraba parado en medio de la sala, con una maleta a su lado, vaya que suerte tenia, estaba pensando en Ray hacia unos momentos y ahora el estaba ahi…era perfecto, ahora podria pedirle ayuda a su amigo…

Sintio su ser llenarse de alegria y al ver que Ray tambien dirigio su vista a el, entro rapidamente a la sala y lo abrazo efusivamente…Un gran abrazo..estaba feliz que podia salir mal ahora? Tenia a Ray, Bryan ahi…sus amigos y a Tala, su amor imposible a su vista…ahora Ray podria ayudarlo seguramente…

Ray por su parte al sentir el abrazo de Kai sonrio feliz por la muestra de cariño por parte de su amigo…y solo correspondio felizmente a dicha muestra…olvidandose que ahi habia alguien mas…

Tala al ver a Kai tan feliz no pudo evitar sentir que su corazon se partia en mil, no pudo evitar sentir las lagrimas llegar a sus ojos, pero no iba a darles el gusto de llorar ahi, tenia que ser fuerte, mientras sentia que el aire le faltaba, sus ojos ardian por el deseo de llorar…Tala se levanto del sillon para salir de ahi, no podia seguir viendo eso, no queria, era demasiado dolor junto…ahora sabia perfectamente lo que sentian ellos dos…

Kai nunca habia sido tan expresivo, jamas lo habia visto dar un abrazo tan alegre a alguien, ese neko tenia muchas cosas que el hubiera deseado tener por parte del bicolor…de su amigo…de su amado…de Kai…

-bueno, los dejo solos…creo que tienen mucho que platicar…-dijo Tala intentando salir…

Kai habia escuchado la voz de Tala algo triste, como un poco quebrada, pero como no se habia dado cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba ahi…diablos! Como habia cometido tal error…rapidamente se separo de Ray y solo volteo a ver al pelirrojo quien, intento fingir una risita…pero no le salio…entonces Kai volteo a Ray pidiendo su ayuda…y este con la mirada le dijo que lo detuviera…que no lo dejara ir…

Kai entendia a la perfeccion las facciones de Ray, sabia cuando Ray queria decirle algo, se conocian bastante bien, ellos eran amigos y sabian lo que el otro pensaba, con solo mirarlo a los ojos…esos son los grandes amigos…

-Tala…no…no es necesario…-dijo Kai rapidamente mientras tartamudeaba un poco, se sentia nervioso, aun no habian hablado despues de lo que paso en el baño y se sentia extraño…y un poco avergonzado por lo anteriormente sucedido…

-pues es que yo no quiero estorbar…-dijo Tala intentando que su dolor no se notase…

-no…tu nunca estorbarias en mi vida…-dijo Kai, mientras miraba a Tala directo a los ojos…entonces Kai se dio cuenta que habia dejado ver una parte que no debia decir y termino – eres mi amigo no? – dijo para tristeza del pelirrojo, Ray solo recrimino a Kai con la mirada…por lo ultimo que dijo…entonces Tala malinterpreto la mirada de Ray y penso que era por que estaba celoso y decidio irse, pero Kai lo tomo de la mano…

-no, no te vayas…-dijo Kai…aun tenia la mano de Tala entre la suya, mientras se miraban a los ojos entonces el sonido de la puerta abriendose los saco de su trance…

-Privet! (hola!) – saludo Bryan, y entonces este dirigio su mirada a Ray y a los que aparentemente habia interrumpido…y dijo – perdon..interrumpi algo…- a lo que recibio por respuesta…

-no, claro que no…-dijo Ray entonces dijo rapidamente…-no tienen hambre chicos? – pregunto el chino…

-si, yo si…- dijo Bryan…

-pero no hay servidumbre y no se cocinar…-dijo Kai quien mantenia la mano de Tala aun…

-bueno ese no es problema, dejame hacerlo yo, si? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa…

-cla…claro…te ayudo- dijo Kai mientras dio un pequeño paso al frente aun sin soltar a Tala, no sabia por que pero no queria deshacerse del contacto que era tan calido y sutil…

-No…mira que te parece si me ayudas…- dijo Ray mirando a Bryan… mientras sonreia…

Este de inmediato entendio las intenciones de Ray…dejarlos solos…por lo que asintio rapidamente…

-bueno, en un momento los veo…si? Aqui quedense, nosotros les avisamos…-dijo Ray…mientras salia de la sala, siguiendo a Bryan

-portense bien…no hagan nada que yo no haria eh! – dijo Bryan saliendo rapidamente por la puerta antes de recibir la mirada asesina de Kai…

-entonces eso nos deja buen margen no? – dijo Tala divertido por lo que habia dicho Bryan…entonces Tala se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y rapidamente se callo…y bajo la vista…

-bueno, eso si…y dime Tala como te sientes…no te escuchas muy bien…-dijo Kai…

-bueno pues la verdad…estoy bien, solo un poco de molestia por la gripe…pero es todo…-dijo Tala sonriendo ante la pregunta, queria imaginar que Kai se preocupaba por el, como mas que un amigo…

-que bien…-dijo Kai, entonces solto levemente la mano de Tala y se dirigio al sillon y le dijo a este que se sentara junto a el…

Tala, asintio y se sento junto a el, estaban callados, ambos pensando en el otro, pero sin que ellos mismos lo supieran…habia duda en sus corazones…confusion y tristeza…pero por que no podian ver lo que para todos era tan obvio?…bien dicen que el amor es ciego…y tal vez ese era el problema…

---------------

Al salir de la sala Ray dijo…

-Bryan me indicas donde esta la cocina? – pregunto Ray…

-claro…oye…sabes…mmm…yo queria…pedirte unas disculpas…-dijo algo apenado, nunca habia hecho eso con nadie pero la impresion que le habia dado el gatito era la de una persona buena y sencible, alguien con quien podria pasarsela muy bien…asi que se disculpo…

-pero por que? – pregunto Ray algo extrañado de lo anterior dicho por el pelilavanda…

-pues me refiero a el torneo…lo siento sabes yo..-intentaba decir cuando fue interrumpido por Ray…

-torneo? Vaya realmente no recuerdo nada – dijo Ray dando a entender que todo estaba olvidado…mientras sonreia tiernamente a Bryan…

-gracias…-dijo este y sonrio…

-bueno ahora solo vamos a la cocina…- sonrio

-oye Ray…lo hiciste a proposito no? – pregunto Bryan

-que cosa? – pregunto algo curioso

-pues dejarlos solos, invitarme ami a cocinar contigo…bueno tu sabes- dijo Bryan

-ahh! Bueno no se a que te refieres realmente…-dijo Ray fingiendo ignorancia en ese tema…mientras formaba una nueva pero igual hermosa sonrisa en su rostro…

Entonces Bryan volteo y lo detuvo mientras lo acorralo contra la pared suavemente, y dijo

-no mientas Ray…lo sabes…anda dilo – dijo Bryan y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas a Ray, este por ser menor, no podia defenderse y solo se fue sentando en el piso y dijo

-esta bien, esta bien, ganaste, lo se….jajajaja!! perdon!! Jaja!! Basta! Jaja!!-

-Asi que mis sospechas eran ciertas…-dijo Bryan dejando boquiabierto a Ray…acaso Bryan le habia mentido y realmente no sabia nada sobre eso, no sabia nada sobre Kai, solo lo sospechaba y el habia arruinado todo?

-QUE?! – exclamo Ray con incredulidad y sorpresa en su voz…

-claro que lo sabia Ray, solo era broma- dijo Bryan ayudando a Ray a levantarse del piso…este aun lo veia con algo de desconfianza asi que volvio a reiterar…-vamos Ray, tu creer que siendo el mejor amigo de Tala, bueno algo asi como el hermano mayor de el…no me lo habria dicho ya? – pregunto a Ray quien al momento cayo en cuenta y sonrio nuevamente dando a entender con esto que le creia…- ademas Kai es bastante obvio…-agrego Bryan para finalizar y comenzar a caminar nuevamente…

-pues Tala no disimula muy bien que digamos eh! – dijo Ray intentando defender a su amigo y hermano Kai…

-bueno eso si, ambos son unos bobos, se aman y no se lo dicen, pero que se piensan…-dijo Bryan algo animoso mientras entraban a la cocina, entonces ahi dijo – Ray, tengo una idea…- dijo riendo felizmente

-que cosa? – dijo Ray algo curioso y con un poco de miedo debido a la sonrisa en el rostro de Bryan…

-pues veras…tengo una idea para que esos dos…se digan lo que sienten…-

-dime –Ray sonrio ante la idea…

-pues veras…sabes que los celos son bastante traicioneros y a veces hacen que pierdas la cordura? – pregunto Bryan

-si…por que? – pregunto Ray aun curioso y sin entender…

-ohh! Ray eres muy inocente..eso me agrada…- dijo Bryan mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros abrazando ligeramente al neko…y se disponia a explicarle su plan…

Continuara…

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

-----------------------

Si lo se, tarde demasiado pero la verdad la inspiracion no me esta ayudando mucho en este fic como se podran dar cuenta el capitulo fue insulso y aburrido lo se y lo siento…si tardo un poco en actualizar ya saben, prometo tratar de hacer lo mejor…ahora a contestar sus reviews…

**GabZ**

Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, se que este no fue bueno, pero si tardo en actualizar es para ver si la inspiracion llega y poder hacerlo mejor, ademas que el de kisses me tiene un poco ocupada y con eso que voy a un curso por reprobar pues peor no? espero me entiendas….y ojala sigas leyendo…espero no desepcionarte…

**Sismica la-sombra**

Bueno gracias por tu review y por decir que te gustan mis historias, espero te sigan gustando y la verdad pues como dije la inspiracion no me ayuda mucho en este fic y solo esperen un poco y tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda para no decepcionar a nadie…gracias por el review y perdon por el retraso…espero sigas leyendo…

**Cloy ivanov Black**

Privet! Bueno no te preocupes el lemmon viene despues…solo espera un poco espero no les moleste esperar…gracias por el review, ojala sigas leyendo y no te decepcione…

**Ayanai**

Pues ni yo entiendo por que siempre tienen malentendidos…pero bueno si que calenturientos son, por eso Kai se salio..aunque despues ya veras que el calor subira muchos grados, pero eso despues…solo espero me entiendas lo que dije y me esperen…que por el momento estoy muy inspirada en el fic kisses…gracias por el review…

**Acinorev**

Privet! Spasibo! De verdad gracias por tus buenos deseos pero la inspiracion creo que no me ayuda como dije en este fic solo espero que los pocos que lo lean no se decepcionen por eso y me esperen un poco hasta que la inspiracion vuelva nuevamente…incluyendo a ti espero no decepcionarte…gracias por el review…Poka! Do svidaniya!…

Ahora si me despido y Do svidaniya! Creo que tardare otro poco en actualizar, como avise arriba, quiero hacer un capitulo mejor por lo que espero vuelva rapido la inspiracion…gracias por leer y espero me entiendan…


	4. Celos

…**CONFUSED HEARTS…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria**:

Yaoi, lemmon (que vendra despues no se preocupen)

**Pareja Principal:**

Tala X Kai

Creo que habra otra…no estoy segura…

**Disclaimers:**

Ya saben que Beyblade no me pertenece y etc., solo este y mis otras locuras llamadas fics…

**Summary:**

Tala quiere a Kai y este ultimo siente lo mismo por Tala pero suceden varias cosas que haran que los dos piensen lo contrario…

**CAPITULO 4 **

**…CELOS…**

* * *

Tala y Kai estaban solos en la sala…no decian nada, entonces Tala decidio romper el silencio que tan fastidiosamente los habia acosado en esos minutos que habian parecido horas…

-que te parece si vemos la television? – dijo Tala, Kai solo asintio y el pelirrojo se levanto del sillon dispuesto a ir por el control de esta…

De pronto Kai vio como Tala caia al piso incado mientras detenia su cabeza con ambas manos y apretaba los ojos, el bicolor se asusto y rapidamente se agacho a la altura del ojiazul para ver que era lo que pasaba…

-Tala..que sucede te sientes bien? – pregunto visiblemente preocupado Kai…

-no…no..es…nada…-dijo lentamente mientras soltaba su cabeza…-solo senti un fuerte mareo…y me dolio la cabeza, el doctor dijo que era normal por la gripa…- dijo e intento levantarse pero casi cayo de nuevo, pero Kai lo evito abrazandolo por la cintura…

Tala sintio como Kai rodeaba su cintura y solo atino a pasarle los brazos por el cuello para no caerse, entonces el bicolor subio a Tala al sillon y ahi lo sento, seguian abrazados, Tala tenia fuertemente sujetado a Kai, sentia que si lo soltaba en cualquier momento caeria, toda la habitacion giraba a su alrededor, de un momento a otro el mareo cesó y Tala solto el cuello de Kai.

Kai sintio que Tala lo solto entonces comenzo a separarse, pero sin querer rozo su mejilla con la del pelirrojo...en ese momento se asusto al sentir que la temperatura de Tala estaba muy elevada…

-Tala, tienes fiebre…-dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el rostro de Tala, este estaba rojo, al parecer era por la temperatura…

-no…estoy bien…- dijo Tala mientras trataba de sentarse bien

-aun no ha venido el doctor? – pregunto dudoso hacia rato lo habia llamado y este aun no llegaba, pero que falta de profesionalismo es esa? Penso para si mismo

-si, ya se fue, justo cuando llego Ray…- dijo Tala con algo de tristeza en su voz pues volvio a recordar el momento en el que Kai habia abrazado a Ray y se habia puesto muy alegre al verlo, cosa que no hizo cuando el llego, acaso no le gustaba su estadia ahi? O que pasaba? Talvez era indiferente….solo eso…

-te dejo alguna medicina? Te dijo algo? Estas bien? – preguntaba asustado Kai…

-si, solo dijo que era una gripa y tos insignificante, me advirtio que me sentiria mareado y ademas, tendria fiebre…- djo Tala mientras bajaba la mirada, se sentia totalmente avergonzado, pues Kai aun no quitaba su mano del rostro, lo bueno era que gracias a la fiebre no se notaba por que era el sonrojo…

-entonces donde dejo las medicinas? – pregunto impaciente, el pelirrojo no le decia mucho que digamos…

-las deje arriba en mi habitacion…-dijo tranquilamente

Kai ni siquiera habia notado que estaba demasiado cerca de Tala y que aun tenia sus manos en el rostro del pelirrojo, estaba tan preocupado por este que no supo ni lo que hacia…aunque se veia lindo con ese sonrojo en el rostro…

-voy por ellas…-dijo Kai mientras se levantaba del sillon y se dirigia a la habitacion del pelirrojo

-Si..esta bien…te acompaño…-dijo Tala pero Kai volteo y se regreso para detenerlo…

-no! tu estas mal, ahorita te traigo tus medicinas y agua para que las tomes, no te levantes…-Dijo amenazante…

Tala solo asintio y no dijo mas…se limito a sonreir ante el pensamiento que llegaba a su mente…

Kai preocupado por el..eso era lindo y se lo agradecia, aunque solo fuera como amigo, la verdad habia pensado muchas veces en la posibilidad de que Kai lo quisiera pero ahora la habia descartado con todo lo sucedido ese dia…

Primero lo habia rechazado en el baño, dejandolo solo, despues habia visto como se alegraba ante la presencia de Ray, seguro no le queria decir que era lo que sucedia entre Ray y el pero por que? No tiene nada de malo…se supone que Kai no sabia de sus sentimientos asi que no seria nada malo que le confiara eso, o es que ni siquiera su amigo lo consideraba como para contarle una cosa asi…

La verdad le daba tristeza pensar en que Kai ya no lo considerara su amigo, o si aun lo consideraba asi, por que no le contaba de Ray, por que? Es que acaso algo habia cambiado ese tiempo que estuvieron separados por la abadia? Si…seguro era eso, el tiempo siempre cambia, a las personas, los hechos y recuerdos, asi como el caracter de estas…

Lo mejor era tratar de volver a ser amigo de Kai y no pensar en tonterias, si Kai queria a Ray no podia culparlo…el chico era lindo, ademas se veia que era atento sin contar que habian pasado varios años juntos, y tenia que sentir un cariño especial por el…

Ahora se encontraba mirando el techo de la habitacion mientras varios pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, pero habia alguien que siempre estaba en ellos…Kai…

Kai era la persona que mas queria, bueno tambien Bryan pero el era distinto, Bryan era como su hermano, era su amigo, era su unica familia, en cambio Kai, era el amor de su vida, realmente sentia que lo amaba pero si Kai no sentia lo mismo por el no podia obligarlo y mucho menos culparlo…

-

-pues veras…sabes que los celos son bastante traicioneros y a veces hacen que pierdas la cordura? – pregunto Bryan

-si…por que? – pregunto Ray aun curioso y sin entender…

-ohh! Ray eres muy inocente…eso me agrada…- dijo Bryan mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros abrazando ligeramente al neko…y se disponia a explicarle su plan…

Caminaban lentamente hacia la cocina mientras Bryan tenia a Ray tomado por el hombro y le explicaba su plan…

-mira Ray, ami me parece que hay que darles un 'pequeño' empujoncito a esos dos despistados, si no nunca van a decirse lo que sienten…- decia Bryan algo divertido ante el rostro de Ray que estaba lleno de sorpresa

-si pero como- preguntaba el chino mientras abrian la puerta de la cocina…

-vamos Ray no puedes ser tan ingenuo…me refiero a que Te le acerques a Kai, le digas cosas…no se…que pongas celoso a Tala, entiendes? – pregunto Bryan mientras se tiraba en una silla del pequeño comedor de la cocina, al parecer era donde la servidumbre comia…

-ahh ok! Esta bien…y mientras tu pondras celoso a Kai, me parece buena idea…entonces ya se que hacer…jaja! Pero pobre Tala…- dijo mientras recordaba lo que habia pasado cuando llego…

-ah no te preocupes estaran en iguales condiciones, ya lo veras…- dijo Bryan – por cierto y dime que estaba pasando cuando llegue a la casa eh? Note algo raro…- comento Bryan

-ah pues la verdad no pasaba nada bueno, el ambiente se habia puesto algo tenso para todos…-comento Ray mientras recordaba lo sucedido…

Ambos chicos sentados en la pequeña mesa se miraban, entonces Bryan pregunto de nuevo…

-y que fue lo que paso? – pregunto curiosamente

-pues cuando llegué Tala me invito a pasar y cuando Kai me vio entro a la sala y me abrazo efusivamente, y pues la verdad ambos sabemos que Kai no es muy expresivo que digamos y eso debe haberlo mal interpretado Tala…- dijo Ray algo triste

-ahh pues que bien…eso es perfecto…seguro se puso celoso…lo conozco, y si se ha de haber puesto triste pero celoso si esta…esta bien Ray entonces eso haremos ok! No se te olvide….- dijo Bryan mirando fijamente a Ray

-si claro…- dijo Ray mientras sonreia – por cierto ya tengo que cocinar…-dijo y se levanto…

-oye Ray advierto que no se cocinar…-dijo

-no te preocupes solo te dije que vinieras para poder dejarlos solos, tu espera ahi…ok! Yo lo hare…

-esta bien por que yo no se cocinar te lo advierto….-

-si no hay problema tu quedate aqui y yo cocino…-Ray sonrio

-bueno y que haras de comer? – pregunto el pelilavanda

-spagetti…es la comida favorita de Kai…-dijo Ray sonriendo mientras veia a Bryan con una sonrisa complice en su rostro…despues se volteo y comenzo a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para prepararlo…comenzo a buscar los ingredientes en el refrigerador y el la despensa, despues los trastes que necesitaria para ello…

Bryan se acomodo en la silla, mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca y miraba a Ray trabajar, el no sabia cocinar y ademas Ray parecia saber exactamente que era lo que haria…bueno mientras Ray trabajaba el se dedicaba a ver que era lo que hacia el otro…

Paso un pequeño rato mirando a Ray en accion, la verdad era que el chico no le desagradaba del todo, en cambio, le gustaba, era guapo, amable, gentil, simpatico, y buen conversador, era algo ingenuo pero eso se lo podia quitar, ademas tenia buen trasero…pensaba Bryan mientras lo miraba trabajar…

Despues de un rato de estar asi, ambos escucharon la puerta de la cocina abrirse de golpe, entonces Ray dejo de hacer lo que estaba cocinando y volteo, mientras Bryan se enderezo un poco en su silla ya que estaba casi acostado en ella, descansando mientras veia a Ray trabajar…

Kai habia entrado presurosamente con unas pequeñas cajas de pastillas en la mano, despues tomo una jarra de agua y vertio un poco de esta en un vaso que saco previamente…al llenarlo salio de ahi como si no hubiera visto a nadie, como si no hubiera entrado, simplemente salio tan rapido como habia llegado…

-oye que le pasara…? – pregunto Bryan algo sorprendido aun

-pues no se, alo mejor le tocan sus pastillas a Tala…no crees? – dijo Ray

-cuales? Pastillas? – pregunto curioso

-si, cuando yo llegue el doctor se acababa de ir…seguro le receto algo para la gripe que trae no crees? – termino Ray…

-si, eso es verdad…esta bien enfermo el pobre…-dijo Bryan algo pensativo…

-pues si, bueno seguire con esto ya casi termino solo que tengo una duda…-dijo Ray visiblemente preocupado…

-que? – pregunto Bryan algo abatido

-no se que hacer de postre! – dijo Ray haciendo casi caer a Bryan de la silla…

-ahh Ray por que me asustas por algo asi…- reclamo algo divertido por lo dicho…

-jajaja! Lo siento no fue mi intension…- dijo sonriendo

-bueno no hay problema…-dijo Bryan mientras se volvia a acomodar en la silla y seguia viendo a Ray directo a los ojos…

-oye Bryan por que me miras asi…ya dije que lo siento…-dijo sonriendo aun, mientras mantenia la mirada fija en la de Bryan

-no te miro por eso…-dijo Bryan mientras se levantaba y se dirigia hacia Ray…

-entonces que sucede? – dijo Ray algo nervioso, Bryan comenzaba a verlo extrañamente y esa mirada le daba algo de nervios…

Bryan se dirigio hacia Ray y lo acorralo contra la barra de la cocina, entonces se acerco al rostro del otro…

-que..que haces? – pregunto Ray pero Bryan no contesto, simplemente tomo a Ray por la cintura y lo elevo hasta la barra de la cocina…sentandolo ahi…Ray se sorprendio pero no dijo nada solo se dejo…

iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando sintio como Bryan lo besaba, solo sintio cuando los humedos labios de Bryan asaltaban los suyos, lentamente Bryan lo abrazo por la cintura atrayendolo hacia el, comenzo a acariciar su trasero al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba hacia enfrente rozando lo mayor posible ambos cuerpos…entonces Ray iba a protestar que iba demasiado rapido pero gracias a esto Bryan introdujo su lengua, explorando completamente la boca del chino para saciar su curiosidad…

El beso se intensifico y ahora Ray comenzo a corresponder de igual modo a Bryan quien no lo dejaba ni respirar…despues de unos momentos de besarse Bryan al fin solto a Ray y lo miro directo a los ojos…

-lo sabia…- dijo triunfante…a lo que Ray lo miro confundido

-que es lo que sabias? – pregunto algo extrañado…

-pues me imagine que tus labios eran deliciosos y no me equivoque…-dijo riendo divertido mientras tomaba a Ray de nuevo por la cintura y lo bajaba al suelo nuevamente…

-pues…gracias, pero por que lo hiciste? – pregunto algo apenado…

-es que me gustas…se que es pronto pero me gustas…-dijo Bryan mientras se acercaba de nuevo al rostro de Ray, pero esta vez se detuvo mirandolo a los ojos a pocos centimetros de la boca del chino este miro a Bryan esperando que volviera a unir sus labios, pero eso no ocurrio asi que ahora fue el quien jalo a Bryan de la nuca y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente…mientras acercaba ambos cuerpos…

Minutos pasaron y Ray se separo rapidamente para ver lo que habia estado cocinando, afortunadamente no tenia nada…estaba a fuego lento y no le habia pasado nada a la pasta del spagetti…Bryan sonrio ante lo ocurrido…y se puso tras el chino abrazandolo por la cintura mientras colocaba su barbilla en el hombro de Ray…

-oye Ray y eso por que fue? – pregunto Bryan al oido del neko

-pues por que si no lo hacias tu, lo tenia que hacer yo…- dijo

animadamente y sonrio…

Bryan sonrio ante el comentario del neko…pero este le pregunto

-oye Bryan, estas jugando conmigo? – pregunto algo apenado Ray…

-nooo! Claro que no…-se apresuro a decir – como crees…yo nunca haria algo asi, lo digo enserio, creo que tambien te gusto o no- pregunto Bryan

-me encanta tu ingenuidad …-dijo Ray haciendo que Bryan lo soltara y diera un paso hacia atras debido a la sorpresa…

-que sucede? – pregunto el neko

-es lo que yo quiero preguntar…osea que tu si estas jugando..-dijo algo enojado Bryan

-no…yo dije me encanta tu ingenuidad…porque es obvio que me gustas Bryan, si no creeme no te hubiera besado eh!…- dijo riendo divertido, Bryan al escuchar esto volvio a acercarse para besarlo de nuevo pero Ray se lo impidio…

-recuerda que no nos deben de ver o se arruina el plan…-dijo Ray y se volteo para seguir cocinando

* * *

Kai regreso con las medicinas, entro a la sala, Tala se mantenia sentado en la misma posicion pero al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos…

-Tala aqui esta…-dijo Kai extendiendole el agua y las medicinas a el pelirrojo

-spasibo (gracias) – dijo lentamente Tala y tomo el vaso, saco las pastillas que dijo el doctor y se hecho dos a la boca para despues tomarlas…una era para la gripe y tos, la otra para la fiebre…

-Da! Tomatelas –dijo Kai

Tala asintio y se las trago, despues se quedaron callados otro rato, paso cerca de una hora, las pastillas ya habian hecho efecto y Tala se veia mejor, bueno por lo menos no tenia fiebre, su temperatura era normal…

-oye Kai, que estaran haciendo… ya tardaron no-pregunto Tala a Kai que se encontraba muy pensativo…

-te sientes mejor? – pregunto Kai saliendo de sus pensamientos, la verdad era que no habia escuchado la pregunta del pelirrojo ya que se encontraba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no le contesto y en cambio hizo otra pregunta

-Da…Spasibo (si, gracias) – contesto algo apenado, pues como Kai habia cambiado el tema le parecio como si lo hubiera hecho para no pensar en que harian juntos ellos dos…estaba celoso, seguro era eso…

-que bien, me alegra…- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo, entonces Kai sintio que se perdia en la profundidad de los ojos de Tala, realmente eran hermosos…

Estuvieron unos momento mirandose a los ojos cuando de pronto la puerta se abrio, sacandolos de sus pensamientos y haciendo que voltearan hacia ella…

Bryan acababa de entrar y tras el venia Ray con una gran sonrisa…

-hola! – saludo Ray mientras se acercaba y se sentaba aun lado de Kai mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo…

-hola…- contesto Kai algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo…

-esta listo todo..-dijo Bryan rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atencion de los chicos que ahi se econtraban

-si, ya terminamos de hacer todo…Kai espero te guste lo he hecho especialmente para ti…seguro te gustara…- dijo Ray mientras sonreia y se colgaba del brazo de Kai para luego levantarse y casi arrastrarlo hasta la cocina…

Kai seguia totalmente extrañado y sorprendido por esa actitud que estaba teniendo su mejor amigo…Ray…sabia que algo tramaba y talvez no era nada bueno…

Tala observaba triste el espectaculo frente a sus ojos, miraba como Ray habia llegado muy contento diciendo que habia hecho la comida especialmente para Kai, la verdad que eso comprobaba lo mucho que se querian….

-Tala…vamos? – pregunto Bryan al ver la tristeza del pelirrojo parecia que esto funcionaria…talvez si funcionaria…

-vamos…-dijo el pelirrojo apenas audiblemente…

Bryan de pronto paso su brazo por la cintura del pelirrojo para comenzar a caminar dirigiendose a la cocina, entraron a ella y vieron a Ray bastante cerca de Kai susurrandole algo al oido…

Cuando Tala miro la imagen sintio un gran vacio en su pecho, se sintio mal, olvidandose de su estado de salud, eso ahora no importaba…simplemente no pudo evitar ver aquella imagen llena de amor, lo estaba perdiendo en su propia cara y no hacia nada…pero que podia hacer? Si Kai era feliz junto al neko, el no seria quien se encargara de separlos para destruir la felicidad de la persona que mas amaba…

Bryan solo observo la figura de Tala, mientras este miraba a aquellos dos, la verdad era que a el tambien le daban algo de celos ya que habia descubierto que el gatito le agradaba y pues este no le era indiferente, pero no importaba sabia perfectamente de los sentimientos de Kai aunque el no le haya dicho nada, era algo obvio, tanto que no sabia como Tala no se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia el bicolor por el…

De verdad que ambos eran muy distraidos por una parte Kai, el cual debia de darse cuenta de lo obvio que era Tala, cuando lo veia con Ray era mas que obvio mientras que Kai lo era al verlo con Bryan o con el pretexto de su enfermedad pues era otra cosa que le habia hecho ser mas notorio los sentimientos de el hacia el pelirrojo…

-bueno, a comer…-dijo Ray mientras traia el spagetti…-

Ray se dirigio a la cocina con el afan de traer los platos y la comida, seguido de Bryan, entraron a la cocina y Ray pregunto…

-Bryan sabes donde estan los platos? – la cocina era muy grande asi que no tenia idea de donde estaban, con algo de trabajo habia buscado todo para cocinar…

-si, estan aqui ven..-dijo mientras se dirigia a una alacena que estaba junto al despenza…

Ray seguia los pasos de Bryan y sin poder esperar le pregunto…

-oye, esta funcionando? – pregunto Ray…

-si, Tala esta celoso, pero no reacciono como esperaba, solo quiero creer que no hara lo que estoy pensando por que de ser asi, tendremos que cambiar el plan…-dijo Bryan seriamente mientras habria la pequeña puerta de aquel mueble, sacando la bajilla para

poder comer…

-mmm…esta bien…-dijo Ray, entonces vio a Bryan sacar la bajilla para despues voltear y decirle…

-dame un beso…-dijo Bryan casi exigiendo lo que pedia…

-que? Ahh vamos Bryan no seas desesperado ahorita no se pue…-no pudo terminar de decir la frase pues sus labios habian sido asaltados con fuerza dejandolo nuevamente sin respiracion, de verdad que Bryan debia de haber tenido muchas conquistas pues besaba delicioso, y eso no se puede mas que teniendo bastante practica…

Al termino del beso, regresaron con la bajilla y la comida, sirvieron todo y comenzaron a comer amenamente, Kai estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y a su lado izquierdo estaba Tala, junto a este se encontraba Bryan mientras que al lado derecho estaba Ray…

Ray miraba de vez en vez a Bryan como esperando el momento en el que este hiciera algo… y el momento llego…habian terminado de comer y ahora venia el postre, Ray habia hecho un pequeño pastel de chocolate, su cubierta era de chocolate derretido y tenia fresas encima…

-ah ya veo por eso tardaste tanto? – pregunto Kai a Ray…-se ve delicioso…- termino, Ray sabia que el pastel de chocolate era el favorito de Kai y eso no lo desaprovechaba en nada…

-si, realmente lo hize por que se que te encanta…-sonrio nuevamente-o me equivoco? – pregunto Ray

Kai solo nego con la cabeza, dando a entender que no se habia equivocado…Ray sonrio ante eso y sirvio a los cuatro un pedazo considerable de pastel…

-haber yo te doy…-dijo Bryan rompiendo el silencio que habia en el comedor…

-no Bryan, estoy bien de verdad…-dijo Tala riendo ante la ocurrencia de su amigo…

-no, anda toma…estas enfermo deja que te mime un ratito- dijo Bryan mientras le daba con un tenedor un pedazo de pastel en la boca a Tala…este ultimo solo sonreia por la ocurrencia, entonces abrio la boca y comio el pedazo que le habia ofrecido Bryan…

Kai veia como Bryan le daba de comer en la boca a Tala y no podia evitar sentir que la sangre le hervia, era totalmente ridiculo hacer eso, Tala estaba bien como para comer EL solo sin necesidad de que alguien mas le diera en la boca como a un bebe…

Kai solo veia la imagen mas que con ternura la veia con enojo, queria saltar hacia Bryan y decirle que lo dejara en paz pero era su amigo y no tenia la culpa asi que tenia que aguantar sus celos y guardarlos para el…

Continuara….

__

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

* * *

Bueno pues espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, la verdad creo que esta historia ya va a llegar a su fin, talvez en el capitulo cinco o seis aun no estoy segura pero de que ya va terminar eso si…

Espero me dejen algun review para decirme que les parecio

Y gracias por sus reviews a…

**GabZ **

Gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias, de verdad muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado el chap sabes que la historia completa va dedicada a ti…gracias!

**Sismica la sombra **

Pues la verdad no tengo muso inspirador y el que tenia se fue…u.u en fin eso no tiene por que dolerme al fin y al cabo vienen y van, gracias por tu review!

**Tamy**

Gracias de verdad por tu apoyo, gracias! Y espero este cap te haya gustado tambien…

**Cloy Ivanov Black **

Hey! Peque ke onda! De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad, gracias por leer…tnx cuidate…

**Aiko Shinigami **

Hola! Que onda…bueno ami tambien me gusta Ray como pareja por eso en mi otro fic Kisses son pareja XD bueno pero Tala tambien es muy lindo…gracias!

**N.17 **

Gracias por tu review…gracias por tu apoyo ok! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo…

**Ayanai **

Hola! Pues la verdad es que si andan perdidos, muyy perdidos pero ya veras casi llega a su fin…y ya veremos, tnx sigue leyendo

Eso es todo por hoy, gracias! Sigan leyendo y dejando reviews ya casi se acaba esto…

**!Do Svidaniya!**


	5. Una Locura

…**CONFUSED HEARTS…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria**:

Yaoi, lemmon (que vendra despues no se preocupen)

**Pareja Principal:**

Yuriy X Kai

Creo que habra otra…no estoy segura…

**Disclaimers:**

Ya saben que Beyblade no me pertenece y etc., solo este y mis otras locuras llamadas fics…

**Summary:**

Yuriy quiere a Kai y este ultimo siente lo mismo por Yuriy pero suceden varias cosas que haran que los dos piensen lo contrario…

**...CAPITULO 5...**

…**UNA LOCURA…**

–––––––––––––

_Kai veía como Bryan le daba de comer en la boca a Yuriy y no podía evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía, era totalmente ridículo hacer eso, Yuriy estaba bien como para comer **EL** solo sin necesidad de que alguien mas le diera en la boca como a un bebe…_

_Kai solo veía la imagen mas que con ternura la veía con enojo, quería saltar hacia Bryan y decirle que lo dejara en paz pero era su amigo y no tenia la culpa así que tenia que aguantar sus celos y guardarlos para el…_

Ambos chicos observaban la escena Ray por su parte reía tiernamente y Kai hervía en furia, ni siquiera termino el pastel y dijo

–ya me voy…quieres que te lleve a tu habitación Ray? – pregunto, este solo se quedo pensando, no sabía si decirle que si o decirle que lo haría solo o que?

–yo lo llevo…–dijo Bryan

–pues veo que estas muy ocupado…–dijo Kai con enojo en su voz, era bastante celoso y no podía evitarlo, además el sentimiento tan grande que tenia por el pelirrojo hacia que sus celos crecieran…

–no te preocupes…yo lo llevo…– dijo mirando a Yuriy este solo tomo el tenedor y siguió comiendo solo…

–no, mejor que me lleve Kai…si? – volteo a ver a Kai con una mirada bastante coqueta y le cerro un ojo, entonces camino hacia el y lo abrazo por la cintura mientras siguió hablando…–así puedes mostrarme bien la habitación…–dijo mientras le sonreía amplia y coquetamente a Kai…

Por su parte Bryan se había vuelto a sentar bastante silencioso, mientras había perdido de vista las expresiones del pelirrojo ya que estaba tan atento a lo que Ray hacia que no miro las reacciones de su amigo, y se suponía que eso debía hacer, la verdad es que se estaba poniendo celoso y por eso había olvidado el acuerdo que habían hecho, es que Ray sabia hacerlo tan bien que pronto le entro un miedo…Y si se enamoraba de Hiwatari? Que haría? Tenían que discutir eso…bueno pero eso seria ya que todos estuvieran en sus respectivas habitaciones…osea mas tarde…

Yuriy por otro lado se había quedado estático ante lo que veía, la verdad siempre que los veía juntos era como una especie de tormento para el, no le importaba si se querían, pues si Kai era feliz el también lo sería, aunque la felicidad de Hiwatari no estuviera a su lado el sería feliz viéndolo alegre con quien fuera…pero la verdad no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, prefería no estar ahí, la verdad es que estaba pensando muy seriamente en eso…Mientras veía como Kai y Ray iban abrazados caminando para 'mostrarle' su habitación a Ray…

–––––––

–Ray...que sucede? Te noto algo extraño…como mas alegre…–dijo Kai mientras veía como Ray lo abrazaba y caminaba junto a el por el largo y oscuro pasillo, para llegar al pie de las escaleras…

–bueno, llegando a la habitación, te contare que sucede…– dijo Ray mientras sonreía mas ampliamente y seguía caminando junto a Kai…

–si, claro…–dijo Kai mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Ray, atrayéndolo también como lo hacia el neko…

Caminaron por todo el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación, la cual se encontraba justo al lado de la de Bryan, al principio Bryan y Yuriy compartían habitación, pero Kai les dijo que podían usar una para cada quien, su casa era muy grande, por eso no había problema…así que estos se habían colocado en sus diferentes habitaciones…Ahora la habitación que Ray ocuparía estaba justo al costado de la de Bryan, después se encontraba la de Yuriy y luego finalmente la de él…

Entraron a la grande habitación que ahora ocuparía Ray…este ultimo al ver lo grande de la habitación, comenzó a buscar en ella, entro al gigante baño que esta tenia, después se salió al balcón, luego miro el ropero, después finalmente se aventó a la cama, mientras veía a Kai, que estaba sentado en la orilla de esta…

–Kai…es genial, es muy grande y bonito…– dijo Ray mientras se giraba quedando de pecho sobre la cama para después recargarse en sus codos y mirar a Kai alegremente…

–en serio te gustó?– pregunto Kai algo curioso…

–si, a quien no…y dime donde esta tu habitación? – pregunto el neko

–pues mira la que esta al final del pasillo es la mía, a un lado la de Yuriy y luego la de Bryan, después esta la tuya…–dijo seriamente mientras se recostaba sobre la cama, pasando sus brazos cruzados por la nuca y cerraba sus ojos…entonces soltó un suspiro…

–Kai…que sucede? – pregunto preocupado Ray…

–nada– acotó Kai fríamente

–bueno, no se por que no te creo…pero si no quieres decirme esta bien…–dijo Ray no queriendo presionar a su amigo…

–Ray, estoy bien, no te preocupes…–dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y veía a Ray directo a los ojos…–por cierto, alguien iba a decirme algo…o no? – pregunto Kai…mirándolo inquisidoramente…

–ohh si…bueno es que acabo de descubrir algo…talvez no te guste pero…–dijo haciendo una pausa, escondiendo su rostro…

–dime, que sucede…–dijo Kai ayudando a su amigo a continuar con la confesión

–pues…me fije en alguien…–dijo Ray

–que! En QUIEN? – Pregunto Kai algo asustado, bueno mas bien sorprendido, quien podría ser el afortunado…ya que personas como Ray no se encontraban muy seguido…la verdad hubiera querido enamorarse de el, y no de un imposible como Yuriy…el pelirrojo también era una buena y excelente persona, pero no mostraba el mismo interés en el…ese era el único problema…bueno talvez había otro…pero este segundo tenia nombre propio…

–bueno…es…Bryan..–dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, ya esperaba el regaño de Kai, seguro lo regañaría por decir esas cosas…pero de verdad sentía algo especial por el chico lavanda, ese ruso se había ganado pronto un lugar en su corazón, talvez no estaba enamorado de el…aun…pero era un excelente chico por lo que veía y además por lo que le había contado Kai, al igual que Yuriy era uno de sus mejores amigos…eso quería decir que no era cualquier tipo de persona, si algo tenia claro era que su amigo Kai Hiwatari escogía muy bien a sus amigos…

–Ray…estas seguro de lo que sientes…? – pregunto Kai algo dudoso…

–si, bueno, no estoy enamorado de el, pero si me gusta, siento algo especial…– dijo Ray mirando las reacciones que tenia Kai ante lo dicho…– aunque no se el…creo que talvez esta interesado en alguien mas…y pues por eso no quiero ilusionarme mucho…– termino, claro que estaba mintiendo para ver que era lo que Kai diría o haría al saber esto, obviamente se imaginaba que pensaría que Yuriy era aquella persona por la cual Bryan sentía algo…y ahora esperaría la reacción de su amigo…

–Ray…bueno, pues…que te puedo decir? – comenzó Kai mientras veía fijamente a Ray…– bueno pues Bryan es una buena persona, es mi amigo al igual que tu, y no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos sufriera, y creo que no es bueno que te ilusiones mucho con el…si? Ya que como tu dijiste el esta interesado en alguien…pero dime el te dijo? Le confesaste algo? – pregunto Kai algo extrañado…

Y ahora que diría? No podía decirle que si hablaron y que se besaron, pero tampoco podía mentirle diciendo que Bryan le dijo que quería a Yuriy, lo que había querido hacer era que Kai pensara que era Yuriy, pero para nada confirmárselo, aunque al parecer todo se había salido de control, necesitaba cambiar el tema y rápido…

–Kai…después hablamos si? Ahora me siento algo cansado, tu sabes el viaje y todo eso…– dijo simplemente, entonces Kai asintió y se levanto de la cama…

–esta bien, después hablamos…– dijo mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose hacia la salida…– descansa…buenas noches…–dijo y terminó de salir de la habitación mientras se dirigía a la suya…

–uff…me salve…– dijo Ray para si mismo, entonces se levanto y se metió a bañar…

––––––

Había pasado un rato desde que Kai y Ray habían salido por la puerta del comedor, no sabían ni por que pero ambos permanecían en silencio total…ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que en vez de comida fue cena…ya que era bastante tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro…

–que sucede? – pregunto Yuriy a Bryan

–de que? – pregunto Bryan saliendo de sus pensamientos…

–de pronto te noto algo…serio…hace rato estabas bien sonriente y ahora que? Pensativo y serio…– comento preocupado el pelirrojo

–ahhh Vamos Yuriy, yo estoy bien…– dijo mientras sonreía ocultando su preocupación…

–esta bien, si tu lo dices…– dijo no muy convencido de las palabras de su amigo…

–bien y dime Yuriy que te sucede, tu si estas algo extraño…– dijo Bryan mirando a su amigo…

–nada, no es nada…– dijo para después bostezar señal de que el sueño se hacia presente en el…– bueno ahora voy a lavar todo esto y luego me iré a dormir…– dijo comenzando a levantar todos los platos de la mesa…

–si, te ayudo…– comento Bryan, ambos chicos se llevaron los platos y comenzaron a lavarlos ya que la servidumbre no estaba, al terminar había pasado un rato mas…ahora Yuriy se veía mas cansado, seguro era la gripe…

–Yuriy será mejor que vayas a dormir…– dijo Bryan mientras lo acompañaba, de todos modos sus habitaciones estaban juntas…

–si claro…vamos…– dijo mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo…

Subieron las escaleras y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación…deseándose buenas noches entraron cada quien a su respectiva…Bryan se quedo unos minutos en ella, calculando cuando era hora de ir…debía esperar, además debía asegurarse de que Kai ya hubiera salido de esta pues no debía encontrarlo ahí…paso un rato y no escucho mas ruido en toda la casa…eso quería decir que todos dormían…así que ya era hora…

–––––––––

Ray salió de bañarse, estaba en toalla, así que saco de su maleta (n/a:por cierto no mencione que la llevaron a la habitación ok XD) algo cómodo para dormir, pero antes de cambiarse comenzó a secarse el cabello, era una tarea algo tardada así que primero haría eso…una vez que terminó sentía demasiado sueño y se hecho hacia atrás pues estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, dejando sus pies como antes, simplemente se dejo caer hacia atrás para después cerrar sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo se quedo unos minutos dormido…

Bryan entro en la habitación de Ray, silenciosamente mirando al chico que al parecer se había quedado dormido, pero que imagen le estaba regalando, solo traía una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura, dejando poco a la imaginación, así que se acerco mientras se coloco sobre el en un movimiento rápido y le tapo la boca ya que Ray abrió los ojos grandemente en sorpresa y se disponía a decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo Bryan le tapo la boca…

–shhh!– Bryan coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que Ray no dijera nada, entonces le quito la mano que estaba sobre los labios del neko…

–Que sucede? – dijo Ray hablando lo mas bajo posible, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Bryan lo escuchara…

Bryan no dijo nada, no le contesto, simplemente fue bajando su rostro hasta que junto sus labios con los de Ray, este al principio se sorprendió pero después correspondió al apasionado beso que Bryan le proporcionaba rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del pelilavanda…

–y eso por que fue? – pregunto Ray mirando algo confundido al chico sobre el, una vez que habían terminado de besarse…

–para comprobar algo…–dijo simplemente

–y se puede saber que era lo que querías comprobar…– pregunto Ray algo divertido ante la mirada del otro…

–bueno…pues hace rato te mire demasiado coqueto con Kai…– dijo fingiendo enojo en su rostro…aun permanecían demasiado cerca

–ohh vamos no me digas que estas celoso? – pregunto mientras sonreía triunfantemente

–digamos que si…– dijo sonriente Bryan aun sobre el cuerpo de Ray

–jaja!– comenzó a reír pero se dio cuenta que la casa estaba en total silencio y se tapo la boca, para después comenzar a hablar…– por favor Bryan si sabes en lo que quedamos…

–bueno si lo se…pero es que debes saber que yo soy muy celoso…– dijo Bryan mientras lo miraba con un puchero en el rostro…

–esta bien, esta bien…pero…– dijo Ray mientras tomaba el rostro de Bryan hasta acercarlo y después pasar de largo hasta el oído de este…– podrías bajarte de mi?– pregunto Ray para después mirarlo fijamente

–mmmm…– Bryan comenzó a mirar hacía arriba como pensando en si lo haría o no y recibió un pequeño reclamo por parte del neko

–vamos anda…– pidió Ray

–esta bien…pero…hay una condición para ello…– dijo Bryan, entonces Ray preguntó "cual?" dando paso a que el pelilavanda siguiera hablando – me tienes que dar un beso delicioso…– dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios del Neko quien solo sonrió y comenzó de nuevo con un intenso beso, en el cual ambos exploraban la mayor parte de la boca del otro, hasta separarse para de nuevo contemplar ambos rostros…

–¿Delicioso? – preguntó Ray al pelilavanda, que solo observaba cada gesto que el gatito hacia.

–así es…– respondió Bryan, al tiempo en que bajaba de Ray y se sentaba en el centro de la cama…

–Bryan, no quiero que vayas a dudar de nuevo, sabes que tu me gustas, Kai es solo un amigo al que deseo ayudar, además, en ese caso yo también debería estar celoso por que a Yuriy le diste de comer en la boca…– dijo haciendo una especie de puchero en el rostro, mientras se sentaba en la cama cruzando sus brazos, cual niño enojado…

–ohh vamos Kot, no seas así, pero es que me gustas mucho…– dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo al pelinegro, abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda, al tiempo en que recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de Ray…

–bueno, pero ya hablando en serio¿funcionó?– pregunto Ray al tiempo en que se levantaba para mirar de frente a Bryan

–creo que si…bueno de hecho no sé si esta funcionando como planeábamos al principio…– comentó mientras cruzaba sus brazos, pensando un poco en lo que había dicho

–¿por que lo dices? – cuestionó extrañado

–pues, luego veremos, creo que estoy enloqueciendo…– respondió levantándose de la cama para abrazar nuevamente a Ray que estaba levantado frente a él…Lo tomó de la cintura y abrazó fuertemente para después susurrar en su oído – no me gustaría que eso nos hubiera pasado a nosotros…–

–por suerte no fue así…– comentó Ray mientras comenzaba a sentir pequeños besos por parte de Bryan en su cuello, sin querer dejo escapar un largo suspiro, que fácilmente se podía confundir con un pequeño gemido.

Sentía deliciosos besos sobre su cuello, haciéndole sentir deliciosas oleadas de escalofríos en su piel, en su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo llevo su mano a la nuca de Bryan atrayéndolo aun mas, podía sentir como el cuerpo del pelilavanda se acercaba demasiado al suyo, sintiendo cada parte de aquel formado y musculoso cuerpo, pronto sintió las manos de Bryan descender por su espalda, al mismo tiempo que sintió una mordida en su cuello, una deliciosa mordida, que lo llenaba de dolor y placer juntos…

Bryan comenzó a abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo del Neko, mientras frotaba ambos cuerpos y besaba lentamente el cuello de este, sintiendo el escalofrió que recorría aquel frágil cuerpo al sentir sus labios rozar la tersa piel de su gatito…pronto sus manos comenzaron a descender por la espalda de Ray para después tomar la parte trasera de este entre sus manos, masajeando lentamente, escuchando la respiración de su gatito, acelerarse rápidamente conforme sus caricias iban aumentando…

–Bry…Bryan…no…– pedía Ray, aun sin soltar aquel cuerpo frente a el, la verdad deseaba tanto las caricias de Bryan, pero era demasiado pronto, debían esperarse, además de concentrarse en ayudar a sus amigos…

–no…lo….deseas?– preguntó entre besos el pelilavanda…

–s…si…pe…pero…–Intentaba explicarle a Bryan, pero este lo había interrumpido con un beso en los labios bastante intenso, el cual lo dejo sin habla, simplemente sentía como el otro chico lo dirigía hacia la cama de nuevo…

Rápidamente sintió como caían nuevamente a la cama, Bryan sobre su cuerpo, aun besándolo, robándole hasta el aliento con sus besos y caricias mezcladas sobre su cuerpo…el cual comenzaba a reaccionar ante todo esto, de seguir así, no podría detenerse…

–ya…no….Bry…Bryan…– pidió mientras separaba los labios de Bryan de los propios…

–ohh lo siento Ray…es…que…te deseo tanto…– dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando a su querido kot, aun recostado con ambas manos cubriendo sus ojos, su respiración bastante agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de esta…

–yo…yo también deseo esto pero…– decía tomando aire pues estaba demasiado agitado, vaya que las manos de Bryan eran totalmente expertas…– es muy pronto…aún– termino mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pícara sonrisa…

–entonces me voy, no nos vayan a encontrar así…– dijo levantándose de aquella cama, pero una mano lo detuvo…

–¿estas molesto? – preguntó Ray al pelilavanda al ver la reacción de este, pues por lo que había visto Bryan era todo un experto y talvez solo deseaba de él algo mas…

Bryan se giro a encarar a Ray, pero al escuchar aquella pregunta y ver como Ray bajaba la mirada pensativo, se sintió culpable, había hecho entristecer y al parecer había confundido al neko…

–no, no es eso..– dijo sentándose al lado de este nuevamente, obligándolo a verle a los ojos…– Ray, de verdad me gustas mucho, y no me enojaría solo por esto¿entiendes? – hablaba tomándolo de la barbilla…

–si, pero es que tus caricias son…son…–

–¿son? – pregunto Bryan haciendo que Ray se sonrojara y siguiera hablando…

–son expertas y …yo pensé…que tu…– el chino solo tartamudeaba pues la vergüenza se apoderaba de el…

–Ray…acaso piensas que yo ya he tenido relaciones? – preguntó extrañado, la verdad el no había llegado con alguien mas allá de simples besos y caricias, mas allá no. Ray asintió y bajo la mirada apenado.– Ray, no te voy a decir que soy un ángel por que no es cierto, pero solo he estado como en estos momentos contigo, jamás he llegado a algo mas…además…la única vez que lo hice fue por confusión hacia esa persona…jugábamos y se dio….nada mas…pero no vayas a pensar que es lo único que deseo de ti…eso nunca entiendes? NUNCA! – recalcó tomándolo de la barbilla mientras lo besaba delicadamente… – ahora si me voy…por que si no…voy a terminar violándote …– dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Ray se sonrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba…

–buenas noches…descansa– dijo Ray mientras Bryan hablaba de nuevo…

–claro que tendré buenas noches…apuesto a que soñare contigo…– dijo cerrándole un ojo coquetamente, para después salir de la habitación…

––––––––––––

El día siguiente había comenzado, el sol se distinguía a través de la ventana…Yuriy se había levantado antes de que el astro Rey saliera, había despertado bastante temprano y se había metido a bañar, la verdad es que no había dormido bien, había estado pensando en muchas cosas, las cuales serían difíciles, pero tenia que hacerlas…

La verdad es que cada vez le dolía mas el ver a Kai junto a Ray, pero era algo que no podía evitar, se supone que al ser su amigo, debería estar feliz por Kai, ya que al parecer es feliz junto a Ray, pero la verdad no se la puede negar, y para que decir que esta contento cuando no es cierto, La única verdad que él conocía era su dolor.

––––––––––––

Un joven de hermosas amatistas despertaba, bastante cansado y triste del día anterior, la verdad es que se había desvelado al estar pensando en cierto pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño desde hacia mucho tiempo…

Con pesadez abrió los ojos y se levanto, metiendose a bañar rápidamente para despertarse del todo, al salir se cambio, aun pensando en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, lo que había hablado con Ray, lo que había visto en la hora de la cena…Bryan…Yuriy…Todo…

Salió decidido de su habitación, el sol había caído completamente sobre la ciudad, aunque aun así no había calor, simplemente seguía fresco…Camino decidido hacia el patio, no tenia intención de ver a alguien, además no tenia hambre para desayunar, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde había puro césped, en el cual se recostó, mirando todo desde ahí, se podía observar desde la entrada hasta el jardín frente a la casa…

Ahí se acostó a pensar una vez mas en lo mismo, en como decirle a Yuriy, la verdad estaba decidido a decirle al pelirrojo lo que sentía…ya se había cansado de siempre darle vueltas al asunto, estaba decidido, hablaría con el a solas, y le diría cuanto lo amaba, aunque él no le correspondiera de la misma forma, por lo menos se quitaría un gran peso de encima, ya no importaba si el estaba o no con Bryan, en todo caso le desearía felicidad junto al pelilavanda, y si no estaba con el, pero simplemente no le correspondía¿que mas daba? Sufría del mismo modo al verlo tan distante¿que podía salir peor¿Que lo llegara a odiar? No! eso no sucedería, conocía a su amigo, y sabía que eso no sucedería, talvez se sentiría extrañado de su confesión, o un poco triste de no poder corresponder pero nada mas…

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al ver a su pelirrojo saliendo de la casa con una maleta tras él, mientras miraba para todos lados, como buscando algo. En ese momento sintió que su mundo se congelaba totalmente, todo había dejado de tener sentido en ese momento, sus fuerzas lo habían dejado, había estado pensando en él toda la mañana, toda la noche, pensando como decirle de la mejor manera que lo quería, no, querer era poco, que lo amaba, que le encantaba estar con él, lo deseaba, realmente era todo para él.

Se había quedado casi en estado de Shock al ver al pelirrojo salir de la casa con aquella maleta, tanto así que no se había percatado que Yuriy lo buscaba insistentemente para despedirse, la verdad aunque estuviera totalmente dolido y triste con Kai, este último no tenía la culpa de nada, y además no debía ser malagradecido, por lo menos tenía que darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él. Kai no supo en que momento, pero sintió como una mano pasaba por frente de su rostro, trayéndolo rápidamente a la realidad.

–siento si te interrumpo...– dijo Yuriy mientras se sentaba junto a Kai, Había dejado su maleta en la puerta de la casa y cuando logró divisar al Bicolor se dirigió bastante dudoso hacía este...

–no, no me interrumpiste, para nada...– dijo Kai rápidamente, haciéndole ver a Yuriy que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo su presencia ahí.

–Kai, solo vengo a despedirme...– comenzó mientras bajaba la mirada triste – me voy...

–¿A donde? – preguntó Kai rápidamente

–aún no lo se...pero quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda...– comenzaba a agradecer pero fue interrumpido por el Bicolor

–¿Bryan se irá contigo? – cuestionó, la duda se había hecho presa de él y sin poder evitarlo soltó aquella pregunta

–no...de hecho él no lo sabe...pensaba no decirle a nadie, solo irme, pero...no puedo ser tan malagradecido contigo...además...quería despedirme–habló sinceramente

–¿por que lo haces?– preguntó Kai observando la atenta y confundida mirada de Yuriy...– ¿por qué te vas¿por qué¿Acaso es algo que dije¿Algo que hice?...sabes como soy yo...si dije algo y no me di cuenta...–hablaba hasta que fue interrumpido por Yuriy

–lo siento Kai...no es por algo que dijiste...solo...me voy – dijo Yuriy retirándose rápidamente antes de volver a ser interrogado por Kai. Quien solo se quedo unos momentos observando la figura del pelirrojo retirarse, mientras escuchaba un 'Gracias' el cual lo devolvió a la realidad.

–"¿Acaso soy capaz de dejarlo ir de nuevo, Necesito decirle lo que siento por él, que mas da si me rechaza, lo único que puedo recibir por respuesta es un NO, pero es preferible escucharlo y no quedarme pensando en lo que talvez hubiera sido su respuesta, Estoy decidido se lo voy a decir" – pensó Kai mientras enfocaba su mirada hacía el camino que había recorrido el Pelirrojo, el cual ahora se encontraba solo, lo que hizo preocuparse a Kai y correr hasta la casa, donde entró, mirando hacía todos lados, tranquilizándose al momento de ver su maleta en la sala mientras este discutía con Bryan.

–Bryan me voy a ir...entiende ya lo decidí...–dijo Yuriy bastante decidido

–Yuriy, no entiendes, no te puedes ir, no puedes hacerlo...– repetía Bryan incesantemente. Kai comenzó a pensar que talvez el pelilavanda no se le había declarado a Yuriy y en ese momento lo haría, no sabía si era correcto interrumpir o no, pero su curiosidad por saber lo que Bryan diría lo dejo ahí.

–Por que no me puedo ir según tu? – preguntó Yuriy simplemente, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

–pues obviamente por que no te hemos dado la despedida, además creo que si te vas tu, pues yo también, pero mira, tengo una idea, hablémosle a Kai para hablar con él y con Ray, si, busca a Kai y yo a Ray – dijo Bryan, en ese momento Kai se adentro en la sala…

–Escuche mi nombre, me hablaban? – dijo Kai despreocupadamente, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

–si, mira ahora solo buscaré a Ray…– habló Bryan dejando solos a los otros dos.

Kai y Yuriy no sabían ni que decir, ambos estaban callados, sin palabras, talvez pensando en lo mismo, pero ninguno lo imaginaba. Pasaron los minutos y ambos seguían sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

–Yuriy, ya te sientes mejor de salud? – preguntó intentando comenzar una platica.

–si, gracias por preguntar, creo que ya se me quito – dijo notando que ya no estaba mal.

–oye, Yuriy, dime ¿por que te quieres ir¿Por qué así de pronto? Tan repentinamente.– hablo el bicolor intentando con esto matar ese molesto silencio que había entre los dos.

–Bueno, no creo que haya alguna razón única para irme, solo, solo fue una decisión que tomé – contestó intentando parecer de lo mas seguro posible, aunque solo fuera una mentira.

–la verdad las cosas no se hacen de la noche a la mañana, así que debe haber una razón, pienso que talvez tuviste algún problema con Bryan, supongo que como pareja pues, surgen problemas y…–

–¿Pareja¿Bryan y yo? – interrumpió Yuriy, mientras en su rostro aparecía la sorpresa, Kai solo asintió y Yuriy continuó hablando – pero dios me libre! Jaja! Bueno él no es tan malo como parece, simplemente que yo no lo veo como una pareja, yo lo considero como un hermano, como parte de mi única familia. – Kai se sintió feliz de escuchar aquella confesión, la verdad le creía a Yuriy ya que se oía muy sincero, y recordando la actitud de Bryan para con Yuriy, viéndolo desde una perspectiva sin celos, si parecían hermanos, al menos en la forma en que se trataban.

–oh! Vaya, entonces yo estaba equivocado, me dio una impresión diferente – hablo tratando de enmendar su error, sin siquiera darse cuenta estaba demasiado pegado al cuerpo de Yuriy, y además seguía acercándose – bueno, Yuriy, yo, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio, de verdad, es algo que creo que….–

–Chicos…– habló Bryan entrando junto a Ray por la puerta….– ¿interrumpo? – preguntó al ver a los otros dos chicos bastante serios por aquella intromisión

–no, claro que no– dijo Kai apresurándose, después volteo a ver a Yuriy y lo miro haciendo una seña de que después hablaban. – y dinos que pasa?

–bueno, se me ocurrió una gran idea, en la que creo me van a apoyar…–comenzó dejando en suspenso a todos, bueno menos a Ray a quien ya le había contado todo lo que planeaba y por eso habían tardado mas de lo que pensaban – pienso que deberíamos irnos de campamento ¿Qué les parece? Así pasaríamos unos días mas juntos, y pues sería agradable o no¿Qué dicen?

–A mi me agrada la idea, aunque sea un lugar cerca de aquí, algún parque para acampar….algo así, sería agradable– secundó Ray, ante aquella propuesta los otros dos se hallaban sin palabras, entonces Kai pensó que talvez podría ser su oportunidad y propuso algo mas.

–si, a mi me agrada también la idea, aunque podemos ir a algún lugar un poco mas cálido, algo cerca de aquí, y acampar, por que con el frío, no creo que sea muy agradable. – comentó, mientras los demás pensaban una buena opción ante aquella evidente observación.

–bueno pues podemos ir a las afueras de la cuidad– comentó Bryan – ahí no hace tanto frío.

–Hace exactamente el mismo frío que aquí Kuznetzov…pero podemos ir a…China¿Que tal tu tierra natal Ray¿Que nos dices?– comentó un tanto entusiasmado ante su idea. Varios planes se venían a su mente para declarársele a Yuriy, aunque este aún no había aceptado.

–a mi me parece perfecto, aunque esta un tanto lejos no? – Hablo nuevamente Ray, y una vez más, Yuriy se mantuvo en silencio.

–Yuriy¿tu no piensas ir o por que no hablas? – cuestionó Bryan algo extrañado de aquel comportamiento, aunque sabía por demás a que se debía, pero ya encontraría la forma de hacer que esos dos terminaran tan felices como lo estaban él y su gatito.

–pues yo… creo que…– Yuriy no sabía ni que contestar, realmente estaba un tanto confundido y temeroso de ese dichoso viaje, y mas aún por que Kai había propuesto ir a China! El lugar de donde era Ray, acaso era por algo que tenía planeado para este? El miedo lo hacía su victima, pero tenía que arriesgarse, así que juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad. Habló. – Si – fue su sencilla y única respuesta, ante aquel cuestionamiento.

–Perfecto – dijo por lo bajo Bryan sonriendo ante sus pensamientos, sabía que en este viaje las cosas no podían fallar, ahora si, era ahora o nunca, todo se definiría en este viaje, aunque tuviera que hacer cosas estúpidas y obvias para juntarlos lo haría.

……

La tarde pasó y los chicos habían alistado sus maletas pues al día siguiente saldrían en el avión privado de la Familia Hiwatari, como solían viajar siempre su abuelo y Kai, aunque ahora lo haría en compañía de sus amigos.

El viaje fue relativamente rápido, aunque habían tardado un poco en salir del aeropuerto ya que el viaje había sido tan repentino, que no pudieron revisar con anticipación el avión, y era por seguridad que debían hacerlo antes de cada viaje. Después de aquella revisión los chicos habían abordado el avión el cual los llevaría a China, una vez que llegaron, bajaron sus equipajes, tomaron un taxi, pidiéndoles que los llevara a un bosque el cual había escogido Ray para ahí poder acampar, vaya que era una idea desquiciada que se les había plantado de la noche a la mañana, pero a Kai no le importaba gastar lo que fuera, sabía que era su oportunidad para confesar lo que sentía por Yuriy y esta vez no desperdiciaría esta valiosa oportunidad, estaba dispuesto a todo…y cuando decía todo era TODO.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado donde comenzaron a acomodar sus tiendas de campaña, las cuales eran grandes, cada quien tenía una, pues eran individuales, aunque a decir verdad eran bastante amplias para una sola persona, igual cada quien traía la suya para no incomodar a los demás, una vez que terminaron de sacar sus pertenencias, la noche estaba presente, así que el frío junto con ella, decidieron hacer una fogata antes de que obscureciera por completo, aún había luz, aquellos rayos rojizos del sol cuando esta a punto de perderse por el horizonte, estos eran los que daban poca luz, pero al fin y al cabo proporcionaban la suficiente para poder caminar…

–bueno chicos, que les parece si vamos a recolectar un poco de leña, no creo que sea tan difícil, podemos dividirnos en dos y así traer mas– dijo Bryan mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de Ray.

–me parece lo mas correcto, ya hace algo de frío por aquí…– comentó el Chino.

–pues se nota que no haz pasado el suficiente tiempo en Moscú para saber lo que realmente es el frío. – comentó un tanto burlesco el bicolor, haciendo que Ray formara una mueca de disgusto fingido en su rostro.

–mira Kai, aún así Yuriy es demasiado friolento, y eso que nació allá – comentó Bryan, ahora era él quien se burlaba de Yuriy.

–Bryan a mi no me metas en tus pleitos! – habló el pelirrojo intentando defenderse.

–Bueno, bueno, mejor vayamos a buscar leña, que si no nunca terminaran de discutir. Vamos!– habló una vez mas Ray, mientras tomaba del brazo a Bryan y le indicaba el camino por el que debían irse. – y no se alejen mucho chicos! – habló por último.

–y tampoco hagan cosas malas! – gritó Bryan a sabiendas que aún lo podían escuchar. Después rió sabiendo lo que causaba en sus amigos.

…

–Yuriy ¿de verdad eres friolento? – preguntó Kai para sacar platica, una vez que iban caminando por el bosque.

–pu..pues, si, la verdad si, y no entiendo por que… Bryan siempre se burla de mí por eso, ya que nací en Rusia debería soportar y estar acostumbrado al frío.– comentó un tanto apenado por aquella confesión.

–vaya, entonces por eso te enfermaste tan repentinamente – habló deduciendo lo que había pasado.

–si, creo – comentó

Ambos caminaban a la par mientras hablaban de cosas insignificantes y comentarios un tanto absurdos, al mismo tiempo iban juntando leña dentro de un pequeño costal que llevaban ya que en los brazos sería demasiado pesado e incomodo.

–Yuriy¿recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba decirte algo importante? – habló Kai rompiendo el silencio que había permanecido durante algunos minutos. Yuriy se detuvo en seco y miró a Kai, quien detuvo su marcha al mismo tiempo para mirar a los ojos de Yuriy.

–s…si ¿por que¿De que deseas hablar? – preguntó un tanto temeroso de aquella respuesta.

–bueno, pues yo necesito decirte algo demasiado importante – repitió nuevamente, no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el momento correcto. ¿Pero entonces cual era?

–si, ya me lo dijiste, pero ¿de que? – volvió a cuestionar bastante temeroso, esperaba que fuera lo que pensaba, lo que tanto había deseado, pero, acaso solo era un sueño tonto¿Acaso no era más que un estúpido deseo que jamás se haría verdad¿Acaso era él quien debía dar el primer paso?

–bueno, es algo que te involucra a ti y a mí… – decía dándole un poco de vueltas al asunto, sabía que debía ser directo, pero era demasiado difícil. Aunque que mas daba si lo rechazaba, ya lo había meditado y nada peor que lo que estaba viviendo podía suceder, así que lo mejor era hablar de una vez. – Yuriy yo solo quiero decirte que eres muy especial, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? – preguntó Kai empezando a introducir el tema. La reacción de Yuriy fue un tanto de decepción ya que pensaba o mejor dicho deseaba escuchar algo más. – ¿lo sabes verdad? – volvió a insistir, Yuriy bajo la vista y asintió con la cabeza. – También sabes que no te haría daño ¿Cierto? – cuestionó una vez mas. Nuevamente un asentimiento por parte de Yuriy, para Kai las cosas mejoraban, estaba tomando valor para decir las cosas mientras que Yuriy sentía cada vez peor, ya que sentía que Kai le estaba dando a entender que no había mas que amistad entre ellos.

–¿era todo lo que querías preguntarme? – habló Yuriy un tanto triste ya que Kai había callado unos segundos.

–no, hay algo aún mas importante que debo decirte, es algo que siento y que…–

Continuará…

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ahora si no tengo perdón de dios y de Nadie, lo sé y me disculpo, si aún existe alguna persona interesada en leer esta historia, pues aquí les dejé la continuación, ahora si prometiendo terminarlo en el capitulo que sigue, en el siguiente vendrá lo que esperan muchas, la confesión y todo lo que conlleva a esto…lemmon! Jaja! Perver… Jaja! Prometo no tardar tanto ahora si! Y Como no se pueden contestar reviews, o al menos eso me comentaron, pues, gracias a todas aquellas que me han escrito y que no han perdido la esperanza de que siga esta historia, la cual aun no me convence y no me gusta mucho, pero intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda… LO PROMETO!

De nuevo muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, y no olviden dejar sus reviews, que saben son importantes y que tomo en cuenta OK! No lo olviden!

**¡Do Svidaniya!**


	6. Solo al Final

…**CONFUSED HEARTS…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria**:

Yaoi, lemmon

**Parejas Principales:**

Yuriy X Kai

Bryan X Ray

**Disclaimers:**

Ya saben que Beyblade no me pertenece y etc., solo este y mis otras locuras llamadas fics…

**Summary:**

Yuriy quiere a Kai y este Último siente lo mismo por Yuriy pero suceden varias cosas que harán que los dos piensen lo contrario…

**CAPITULO 6**

**…SOLO AL FINAL...**

►►►►►►►►►

–Bueno, es algo que te involucra a ti y a mí… – decía dándole un poco de vueltas al asunto, sabía que debía ser directo, pero era demasiado difícil. Aunque que mas daba si lo rechazaba, ya lo había meditado y nada peor que lo que estaba viviendo podía suceder, así que lo mejor era hablar de una vez. – Yuriy yo solo quiero decirte que eres muy especial, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? – preguntó Kai empezando a introducir el tema. La reacción de Yuriy fue un tanto de decepción ya que pensaba o mejor dicho deseaba escuchar algo más. – ¿lo sabes verdad? – volvió a insistir, Yuriy bajo la vista y asintió con la cabeza. – También sabes que no te haría daño ¿Cierto? – cuestionó una vez mas. Nuevamente un asentimiento por parte de Yuriy, para Kai las cosas mejoraban, estaba tomando valor para decir las cosas mientras que Yuriy sentía cada vez peor, ya que sentía que Kai le estaba dando a entender que no había mas que amistad entre ellos.

– ¿era todo lo que querías preguntarme? – habló Yuriy un tanto triste ya que Kai había callado unos segundos.

–no, hay algo aún mas importante que debo decirte, es algo que siento y que…–

–Yuriy! Kai! – gritaron dos voces que se escuchaban bastante cercas…

–Maldición– balbuceó Kai puesto que había sido interrumpido nuevamente.

– ¿Están bien? – preguntó Bryan

–Hasta antes de que llegarán, si – dijo Kai y tomó el costal donde llevaban la leña, para después comenzar a caminar ignorando a todos. Los demás se quedaron un tanto extrañados viendo como Kai se iba de ahí. – ¿interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Bryan. Yuriy no dijo nada y se fue hacía el campamento.

–Creo que si interrumpimos algo…– dijo Ray igual de extrañado que Bryan

–maldición¡no puedo creerlo! Si interrumpí la declaración de alguno de ellos debo darme un tiro! – dijo Bryan algo desesperado.

–no digas eso Bryan, ni de broma– habló preocupado el chico chino.

–pero es que no te das cuenta que pasa algo sospechoso? No lo notaste cuando entramos a la sala, para avisarles de esta idea? Parecía que interrumpimos algo, si se supone que estamos intentando ayudarlos y solo los interrumpimos! Maldición! – Bryan parecía estar enojado debido a eso pero aún así no estaba seguro.

–no te preocupes, veras que todo sale bien. – animó Ray…

–Espero– murmuró Bryan mientras emprendían camino hasta el campamento.

Unos momentos mas y todos estaban reunidos en el campamento, habían sacado los alimentos que llevaban para esos días que estarían ahí, bueno, sería poco, solo unos días y ya, pero habían llevado bastante comida por si deseaban quedarse mas días.

Todos prepararon y cenaron algo, para después despedirse y cada quien retirarse a su respectiva tienda de acampar, las cuatro estaban un tanto retiradas para cada quien tener su espacio. La noche cayó de lleno sobre ellos, cada uno se encontraba en sus lugares para dormir, hacía algo de frío pues así eran las noches en aquel lugar, hasta parecía como un desierto, lo cual no era, pero el clima era un tanto parecido ya que por el día el sol, calentaba todo el lugar, mientras que al caer la noche, se podía sentir un frío bastante intenso, la única diferencia entre el desierto y ese lugar, era la extensa vegetación y arbolado que había, además de los hermosos paisajes que a lo largo se podían ver. Estaba por demás decir que era un lugar hermoso, cerca de un río.

Yuriy se encontraba en su bolsa de dormir, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, sentía el frío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, vaya que hacía frío en ese lugar, claro que nada comparado con su lugar de origen pero aún así tenía frío. Sus pensamientos se reducían poco a poco hasta que solo una persona habitaba en ellos, necesitaba pensar, entender, saber que era lo que tenía que hacer, la verdad estaba dudando de que Ray y Kai tuvieran una relación pues Ray no parecía muy interesado, se la pasaba junto a Bryan, que pensándolo bien, esos dos estaban muy sospechosos los últimos días, tendría que hablar con Bryan al respecto ya que parecían haberse vuelto muy buenos amigos.

El cansancio venció a Yuriy después de un rato de estar pensando. Mientras que en otra tienda de campaña estaban dos personas, no precisamente durmiendo…

–Bryan, no creo que sea conveniente que duermas aquí – decía Ray mientras sentía los suaves besos de su koi en las mejillas, y cerca de los labios.

–¿por que no? – preguntó Bryan comenzando a descender en sus besos, llevándolos hasta uno de los oídos de Ray, donde introducía su lengua y mordía levemente el lóbulo.

–Bry…Bryan… no – decía Ray mientras sonreía ampliamente debido al comportamiento del peli–lavanda, además de las sensaciones que le hacía sentir mientras jugaba en su oído y parte de su cuello.

–Ray… ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad? – preguntó Bryan sintiéndose un tanto extraño de que él hubiera dicho aquellas palabras.

–Bryan…– murmuró Ray igual de sorprendido de haber escuchado aquello por parte de Bryan, no era que no le creyera, simplemente que no se lo esperaba. –¿Sabes que yo también? – contesto con otra pregunta. – Pero ahora tienes que irte a dormir, o te pueden ver aquí conmigo – dijo Ray sonriendo ante la cara que ponía Bryan.

–Ray, quiero decirle a ellos lo nuestro – dijo Bryan nuevamente sorprendiendo a Ray.

–¿que! – preguntó exaltándose un poco, mientras se sentaba en su pequeño lecho. Bryan se sentó al igual que él, un tanto extrañado de la reacción de Ray¿acaso ocultaba algo?

–Ray¿Me ocultas algo? – preguntó de pronto

–n..no, no se de que me hablas…– dijo Ray mientras giraba su rostro un tanto preocupado por la decisión de Bryan.

–bueno, si no quieres que hable de lo nuestro, pues tus razones tendrás ¿no? – dijo Bryan mientras se ponía de pie – yo solo sugerí algo, pero no tienes por que ponerte así, buenas noches nos vemos mañana – dijo Bryan saliendo de ahí para dirigirse hasta su tienda de acampar.

–creo que cometí un grande error… todo gracias a tus miedos Ray, perfecto, ahora heriste a quien mas quieres… Genial! – hablaba Ray consigo mismo, después se tiro hacía atrás intentando dormir, pero la culpa no lo dejaba, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Bryan si no, no estaría a gusto. Se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Bryan, cuidando no ser sorprendido en el camino, aunque ¿Quien estaría despierto a esas horas de la madrugada? – Bryan – llamó cuando estuvo dentro de aquel lugar, el silencio fue su única contestación. – se que no estas dormido Bry, por favor contéstame, perdón, es que no quise ponerme así, es solo que, me dio un poco de miedo – confesó

–no entiendo a que le temes– habló Bryan por primera vez desde que había llegado Ray.

–bueno pues – explicaba mientras se iba sentando junto a su koi – sabes que Kai y yo somos amigos, casi hermanos – comenzaba a explicar.

–Si, lo sé– contestó

–pues tengo miedo de su reacción al saberlo, pues cuando le comenté que me gustabas pareció no gustarle, dijo que eras una buena persona y además su amigo, pero que igual no le gustaría verme sufrir por ti o a ti por mi – decía mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la duda.

–Ray, el tiene que entender que no se hará lo que él diga, además, si tu y yo decidimos correr el riesgo, pues creo que es nuestro problema ¿no lo crees? – Ray asintió levemente – mira Ray, yo no se tú, pero por mi parte estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero y a quien quiero, y lo único que quiero eres tú, y a quien quiero también. – habló tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Ray le correspondió la mirada y contesto.

–pues yo estoy igual de seguro, no entiendo ¿porque? ni Como fue en tan poco tiempo que te volviste dueño de mis pensamientos. Pero así es. – contestó Ray, aun manteniendo aquella mirada fija en los ojos lavandas.

–Ray…– dijo Bryan sintiendo una enorme felicidad dentro de él, al saber que su adoración estaba igual de seguro que él en su relación.

Entonces lo abrazó sintiendo aquel calor emanar de su cuerpo, aquel calor del que solo su adorado gatito podría ser dueño, aquel aroma que le decía era él. Mientras Ray sentía estar en el cielo, se sentía completo al estar lleno de ese sentimiento que ahora lo embargaba. No sabía como en tan corto tiempo había llegado a querer, incluso podría decir que estaba completamente enamorado de Bryan, y ¿Cómo paso en tan poco tiempo? Ni el mismo se lo explicaba, tampoco le buscaba una explicación a un sentimiento tan hermoso como el que sentía en ese momento, solo sabía que lo sentía. Después de haber hablado, permanecieron acostados un buen rato, estaban abrazados, hasta que el sueño los venció…

La mañana siguiente había llegado, los chicos permanecían dormidos ya que aún era demasiado temprano como para estar despiertos, además de estar de vacaciones, lo cual influye para quererte levantar aún mas tarde, suele suceder, pero había uno de los cuatro chicos que no había dormido bien en toda la noche, y no tenía deseos de seguir acostado, así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, buscando aquel río que se encontraba cerca, siendo guiado únicamente por el sonido que este provocaba. Una vez que lo vio se paró en la orilla, observando correr el agua. Su mente no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo, era como no estar dentro de él. Después de unos momentos simplemente observando aquella belleza natural, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, aquella poca ropa que le cubría parte de su cuerpo, comenzó a sacarse lentamente la playera, arrojándola por ahí al terminar, para posteriormente seguir con el short y el boxer, puesto que estaba descalzo.

Se dejo caer en aquel río que no tenía una fuerte corriente, solo la suficiente para que el agua corriera en deliciosa armonía, permaneció algunos segundos bajo el agua, mojando por completo su cuerpo y cabello, después saco la cabeza en busca del elemento vital como lo es el oxígeno, llenando sus pulmones al momento de salir a la superficie. Se dejó acariciar por el agua, la cual corría a su alrededor y por todo su cuerpo como una caricia.

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos al sentirse observado, buscó por todos lados sin encontrar nada, así que pensó que talvez solo era su imaginación, volviéndose a sumergir dentro de aquel río. Pero en cierta parte no era del todo su imaginación ya que detrás de unos árboles, unos hermosos ojos Azules lo observaban con delicadeza y atención. El dueño de estos parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales lo traicionaban, hasta que una voz tras él lo asusto.

– ¿Por que no le dices lo que sientes por él? – habló aquella voz, la cual lo asusto.

–no se de que hablas…– trató de disimular sintiéndose descubierto y bastante nervioso. Giró sus talones y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que aquella voz volviera a dejarlo un tanto sorprendido, haciéndolo que se detuviera en seco.

–Sabes…– hizo una pausa y luego comenzó a hablar– Yo llegué a pensar que estaba enamorado de él, y el día que él me declaro sus sentimientos, me sentí un tanto feliz, pero no como yo pensé que sería, estuve a punto de aceptarlo, pero me di cuenta que cometeríamos un gran error tanto él como yo, ya que yo sentía un enorme cariño, pero llamado amistad, y lo estaba confundiendo al pasar tanto tiempo con él, y él–pausó– él solo estaba confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, ya que siempre ha estado enamorado de otra persona la cual estoy seguro que le corresponde, pero igual no se quiere dar la oportunidad como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora con la persona a quien si puedo decir que amo…– al terminar de decir todo eso, una sonrisa surco sus labios, después comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado, pero ahora lo detuvieron a él.

–Ray– dijo Yuriy, viendo como el aludido solo se detenía y se giraba a verlo, esperando que dijera algo – gracias– dijo simplemente para después sonreír.

–No entiendo por que me agradeces– dijo igual sonriendo para después dejar solo a Yuriy como había estado desde un principio.

–No entiendo por que me dijo todo eso, pero ahora estoy seguro de hablar con Kai, no importa cual sea el resultado, creo que solo debo armarme de valor, es lo único que necesito. – Habló para si mismo el pelirrojo. En ese momento comenzó a caminar hacía el río donde Kai se encontraba bañándose, una sonrisa atravesó por sus labios, una un tanto pícara por el pensamiento que había cruzado su mente. Con paso firme se acerco hasta la orilla de aquel río y solo siguió observando a Kai, quien aún no se percataba de la presencia del otro Ruso, pues estaba bajo el agua, nadando hasta la orilla, entonces salió del agua, como dios lo había traído al mundo, se veía hermoso, simplemente una visión, una pequeña risa se posó en los labios de Yuriy, que en cuanto Kai salió totalmente del agua, recorrió con sus azules ojos aquella hermosa visión que ante sus ojos se posaba, simplemente era hermoso observar aquella pálida piel ser recorrida por miles de gotas cristalinas de agua, las cuales sin pudor alguno pasaban por todas las partes de su piel, su cabello cayendo a los hombros mientras tenía algunos cabellos pegados en el rostro, otros en sus labios…

Kai al salir, comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba con él, ahora no se encontraba solo, como hacía rato. Su mirada se dirigió a aquella persona y al toparse de lleno con aquel ser, sintió estremecerse ante aquella atenta mirada que recorría todo su cuerpo, unos minutos después al no soportar aquella mirada hablo…

–Yuriy… ¿desde que momento estas aquí? Pensé que dormías aún. – Comentó tomando su ropa entre las manos…

–Bueno, pues escuche un tanto de ruido y vine para acá, entonces te mire bañándote, pero no te quise interrumpir. ¿No prefieres que te traiga una toalla? – preguntó al ver como Kai iba a ponerse así la ropa.

–Pues… yo – no sabía que contestar, estaba un tanto apenado ante la presencia de Yuriy mientras él se bañaba.

–Espera, ahora vuelvo con una toalla para secarte – dijo Yuriy mientras daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde estaban las casas de acampar, iba a un paso rápido para llegar pronto con Kai.

Kai había quedado sin palabras pues había notado la mirada de Yuriy al decir _"para secarte"._ Además que había significado aquello de_ "secarte" _acaso pensaba en… No, esas eran estupideces, vaya que estaba llegando a un grado mayor de locura. SE quedo unos momentos esperando ido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio la figura de Yuriy llegar con una toalla en mano.

–Creo que ya casi te secaste con el viento, perdón por la demora pero no la encontraba en mi maleta. – sonrió y después se acercó a Kai mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos secándolo con la toalla, su mirada estaba perdida en la del otro. Se miraban hasta que Kai habló.

–Yuriy yo…lo siento – dijo Kai al tiempo en que tomaba el rostro de Yuriy sintiendo los labios del otro sobre los suyos, comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, como había deseado hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, jugando con aquellos labios, los cuales le correspondían, Kai mordió levemente el labio inferior de Yuriy no pudiendo evitarlo, dejándole una pequeña herida, el pelirrojo simplemente dejo salir un pequeño gemido ante aquella acción, pero el beso no se rompió en ningún momento, Kai seguía desnudo, mientras besaba intensamente a Yuriy, introduciendo su lengua, saboreando a su delicioso pelirrojo, mientras lo atraía hasta su cuerpo.

Yuriy sintió un estremecimiento al hacer un total contacto con el cuerpo de Kai, como hacía tiempo no lo había sentido, desde que Kai lo había bañado hacía ya un tanto, pero ahora era diferente, pues Kai estaba desnudo y él, pues simplemente se dejaba llevar, no sabía si era verdad lo que Ray había insinuado, o no, pero igual lo estaba disfrutando. El beso se alargó bastante. Al terminar, dejaron sus labios unidos, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, no querían romper aquel delicioso contacto que no sabían a donde los llevarían, pero tenía que ser a algo bueno. O eso esperaban ellos.

–Kai¿por que lo hiciste? – preguntó Yuriy esperando escuchar lo que tanto había deseado por un largo tiempo.

–Yo – el miedo se había apoderado de él, dejándolo sin habla, pero era ahora o nunca, lo tenía que decir ya – Yuriy, yo te aprecio mucho, y quería hablar contigo sobre esto desde ayer, pero, no me dejaban, es que yo…Bueno – no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar que lo amaba, para decir que era todo para él desde hacía ya un tiempo, que solo se la pasaba pensando en él, día y noche, que hasta en los sueños estaba presente. Solo tenía que decirle lo que estaba pensando, pero, tenía miedo y buscaba otras palabras para decírselo, pero no encontraba la forma adecuada.

–Yo también Kai…Te quiero mucho – dijo Yuriy mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kai, dándose cuenta de que este aún permanecía desnudo! Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios y habló – Kai, Mm.… ¿no crees que sería bueno que te cambiaras?

– ¿No te gusta como me veo así? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa pícara.

–Por mi no hay problema, pero…No creo que los demás te quieran ver así– comentó riendo ante lo que habían dicho…

–Bueno, talvez tengas razón, solo talvez…– dijo nuevamente sonriendo, no podía creer que estaba junto a Yuriy, diciendo ese tipo de cosas. Sin esperar un poco tomó la toalla que Yuriy había traído y comenzó a secarse el cabello, después se puso el boxer ante la mirada un tanto apenada de Yuriy, quien había intentado voltearse a otro lado, pero la curiosidad fue mayor, haciéndolo voltear de reojo hasta Kai, quien no se dio cuenta de ello, al mirarlo completamente desnudo mientras se cambiaba le dio un tanto de vergüenza y se sonrojo, así que decidió voltearse mientras el otro terminaba de vestirse.

Cuando Kai terminó de vestirse se acerco a Yuriy, para intentar conversar claramente sobre lo que ya habían comenzado a hablar…

–Yuriy, quiero que hablemos – pidió o mejor dicho, exigió Kai, al pelirrojo, quien solo asintió y tomó la mano del bicolor para comenzar a llevarlo a otro sitio donde sintiera que tendrían mayor privacidad, no era que ahí estuvieran viéndolos, si no que talvez sus amigos deseaban ir a bañarse o a pasar un rato, así que para evitar interrupciones como las que ya habían tenido, prefirió caminar un tanto. Iban tomados de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados, Yuriy caminaba un poco enfrente de Kai, pues era el que dirigía a ambos a otro lugar. Kai se dejaba guiar por el pelirrojo, sintiéndose un tanto apenado ya que no sabía exactamente ¿Qué? O ¿Cómo? Iba a decirle a Yuriy las cosas, intentaría usar la espontaneidad si es que aún tenía un poco de ella.

Yuriy de pronto se detuvo en un lugar, el cual se veía bastante tranquilo, rodeados de árboles y pasto, solo que aquí había mucho mayor calma, pues estaba retirado del río por lo cual no llegaban demasiados sonidos, se podía sentir la calma en el aire, además que ahí se encontraban retirados de su campamento, así no volverían a ser interrumpidos por aquellos dos. Yuriy se sentó bajo un árbol y miró a Kai, quien acto seguido se sentó junto al pelirrojo, dispuesto a hablar, aunque sentía un poco de nervios, pero lo peor ya había pasado…comenzar…

–Yuriy yo…– habló Kai, no sabiendo como seguir con lo que ya habían comenzado.

–Kai…– el aludido dirigió su mirada, la cual estaba un tanto ausente y distraída hacia Yuriy, este entendió que tenía la atención de Kai así que prosiguió dando un leve suspiro…– Necesito que me digas…Sin rodeos… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi exactamente? – cuestionó al bicolor, el cual tragó saliva, no sabía exactamente que iba a contestar, así que dejaría fluir las palabras… Dejándolas salir como sintiera en ese momento.

–Yuriy, yo simplemente puedo decir que eres todo para mí…Puedo asegurar que te amo … – Las palabras habían fluido como Kai esperaba, no quería tartamudear ni mucho menos, pues parecería que estuviera inventando, así que solo dejo salir los sentimientos que había tenido reprimidos por tanto tiempo, mientras miraba a Yuriy a los ojos, después este simplemente bajo la vista un tanto apenado, o sorprendido por aquella respuesta tan sorpresiva.

–Kai…– murmuró sorprendido Yuriy pues no esperaba aquellas palabras exactamente, talvez un 'me gustas' 'me agradas' quizás un 'te quiero' pero… "_eres todo para mi…puedo asegurar que te amo…" _Esas palabras las había deseado escuchar, pero no creyó escucharlas en ese preciso momento, aunque a decir verdad, él sentía lo mismo hacia Kai, sabía que estaba enamorado de él, y que lo amaba demasiado, así que respondería a ese sentimiento de Kai.

–Yuriy… Ahora te devuelvo la pregunta, y quiero que seas sincero conmigo, aceptare cualquier cosa que me digas… ¿Qué sientes por mi exactamente? – pregunto Kai, dirigiendo su rojiza mirada hasta los azules ojos de Yuriy, quien inmediatamente sintió la mirada y se perdió en ella. Dudó unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para Kai, pero entonces hizo algo que ni lo hubiera imaginado el mismo.

Yuriy tomó el rostro de Kai entre sus manos, sin darle tiempo a nada y entonces lo beso, el impulso de aquella acción, había llevado a los dos al suelo, quedando recostados en el pasto, mientras Yuriy devoraba prácticamente los labios de Kai, quien no se quedaba atrás y devolvía el beso con igual o mayor pasión. Unos minutos después ambos necesitaban respirar, ya que el beso había sido demasiado '**candente**'.

Los chicos seguían sin decir palabra alguna, ya que al término del beso, Yuriy recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Kai, descansando un poco, mientras sentía el subir y bajar de aquel pecho, al cual se abrazaba fuertemente.

–Yuriy…– El bicolor había sentido en aquel beso los sentimientos de Yuriy, pero aún así deseaba escucharlo tal y como él los había dicho, deseaba oír en palabras claras, que era lo que Yuriy sentía por él exactamente. Solo deseaba escucharlo. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Con aquel murmullo, el pelirrojo entendió cual era la inquietud de Kai, así que sin dejarlo terminar dijo – TE AMO – dirigiendo su mirada hacía la de Kai, para una vez más darle un largo y apasionado beso, en el cual depositaban todo el amor que no se habían demostrado por miedo a ser rechazados.

Ambos seguían abrazados en la misma posición, ya había pasado un buen rato, y ni siquiera se habían movido para ir al campamento a comer o mucho menos para que los chicos no se preocuparan, simplemente deseaban estar solos un rato, sentirse cerca, ahora que habían confesado sus sentimientos deseaban estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos para recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido por sus indecisiones…

Ya era alrededor del medio día, pero ellos se encontraban bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, por lo cual el sol no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo. De pronto el silencio se rompió.

Kai acariciaba el cabello de Yuriy, quien descansaba en su pecho, el bicolor pensó que talvez Yuriy ya estaba dormido, ya que no había dicho nada desde que se habían confesado lo que sentían uno por el otro. Pero entonces la voz de él lo saco de sus cavilaciones. – Kai¿Desde cuando sientes algo por mi? – interrogó Yuriy

–Bueno, pues desde el primer día que te vi, sentí algo por ti. – dijo Kai sonriendo un poco.

– ¿Así¿Y que sentiste cuando me viste? – preguntó un tanto altivo, aún sin moverse del pecho de Kai, quien seguía acariciando el rojo cabello de Yuriy.

–Bueno, pues como pensé que eras un débil y un estorbo en la abadía… – comenzó a decir –…pues sentí algo parecido a la repulsión hacia ti – dijo Kai

–¡Oye¿Acaso de verdad sentiste eso por mi?– Preguntó haciéndose el indignado, mientras se sentaba ante la mirada del otro. Después de un asentimiento de Kai en respuesta a su pregunta, se sorprendió y dijo – he de decirte que yo sentí lo mismo, solo que pensaba que eras un arrogante, un engreído y odioso amargado, de lo cual no estaba muy errado – terminó mientras se cruzaba de brazos cerrando los ojos.

Pero pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido, al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura, mientras sentía la barbilla de Kai sobre su hombro. – ¿De verdad pensaste eso? – Yuriy asintió – pues yo creo que te guste desde que me viste, por que siempre me observabas, y eso lo pude notar desde el principio. Hasta llegó a molestarme tu insistente mirada sobre mí. – declaró Kai, mientras Yuriy se sonrojaba al verse descubierto, pues eso era verdad. Talvez si había pensado en que era Engreído, y no se equivocó respecto a ello, pero, no sabía por que le había atraído desde la primera vez, aunque se diera cuenta del mal carácter del bicolor. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto le había atraído un tanto aquel misterio y esa Arrogancia que portaba Kai, la cual se le notaba. Pero claro que no lo quería aceptar frente a Kai.

–Pues yo creo que estas equivocado, no se de que hablas. – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y aunque no lo deseaba del todo dijo – Kai, creo que debemos volver, talvez estén preocupados por nosotros –

–O talvez Bryan te pueda decir algo si tardas ¿no? – preguntó Kai mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa, su expresión era un tanto de enojo, debido a los celos que sentía por Bryan. Aunque Yuriy le hubiera confesado ya sus sentimientos, no estaba seguro de los del peli–lavanda, así que siempre cabía la duda, aunque talvez solo juzgaba debido a los celos.

–Kai, no estés pensando nada malo de Bryan, él y yo, somos únicamente como hermanos, de verdad. – dijo Yuriy poniéndose rápidamente de pie, plantándose frente a Kai. – además no veo un motivo por el cual te tengas que molestar, después de todo no somos nada. _Aún… _– murmuró la última palabra, esperando que con lo que hubiera dicho antes, Kai le pidiera lo que ya era más que obvio.

–Ah¿No somos nada? Entonces ¿Que significó ese beso que me diste tú? – preguntó a Yuriy quien solo lo miró a los ojos, un tanto molesto por especificar tan claramente aquello de que él se lo había dado a Kai.

–¡Ah! Yo te di el beso¡Si! Yo te lo ¡Di¡¡Pero tú correspondiste excelentemente¡¡No sentí que te estuviera obligando en ningún momento! – El pelirrojo estaba un tanto exaltado ante aquello que Kai había dicho. Entonces miró a Kai sonreír, lo cual lo hizo sentirse molesto, ya que él comenzaba a enojarse y Kai como si nada se burlaba de él, y peor aún, en su propia cara. – ¡No le encuentro la gracia a nada de lo que dije hace un momento! No entiendo por que te estas riendo ahorita si yo no…. – replicaba un ya enojado Yuriy.

Kai ignoro toda aquella palabrería que Yuriy había comenzado a hablar, y sin ponerle atención, dio un paso al frente, quedando pegado al cuerpo de Yuriy, para entonces comenzar a besarlo bruscamente, callándolo de una buena vez, ya que ese pelirrojo podía llegar a hablar demasiado si no se le detenía. Y ¿Qué mejor manera de callarlo? Pues realmente no se le había ocurrido una mejor manera de hacerlo. Yuriy correspondió al beso con igual o mayor pasión y entrega, dejando a ambos sin aliento en unos minutos. Al separarse Yuriy observo el rostro de Kai, el cual seguía muy de cerca.

–No sabes como te odio por hacerme esto – dijo Yuriy con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras pegaba su frente a la de Kai, aún sin perder de vista la mirada del otro. Una vez mas el bicolor ignoro lo dicho por el pelirrojo y habló.

–Yuriy, Te quiero solo para mi, no te quiero compartir con nadie… Y No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo de cualquier modo…– comenzó a decir, cosa que le pareció un tanto posesiva por parte de Kai, pero igual le daba a entender que lo quería. – Yuriy… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?– preguntó Kai mientras esperaba expectante la obvia respuesta que daría Yuriy.

–No… – dijo Yuriy ante la sorprendida y confundida mirada de Kai, quien solo abrió en sorpresa sus ojos y mostró algo de miedo en ellos. –Claro que quiero tonto…– dijo Yuriy sonriendo ante la expresión en el rostro de Kai, la cual le había parecido demasiado cómica. Después de aceptarlo solo le regalo un tierno y corto beso en los labios, luego le sonrió ampliamente.

–Yuriy, no me pareció gracioso… ¿Acaso no estás seguro? – preguntó temeroso de la posible respuesta de este.

–¡Claro que lo estoy!. Estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero… Y quiero que estés conmigo siempre…– contesto – pero ahora debemos regresar, si no, se van a preocupar nuestros AMIGOS con nosotros…– dijo Yuriy marcando la palabra amigos.

–Esta bien, vamos, y perdona por decir tantas tonterías juntas…– dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuriy, mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos de vuelta al campamento.

► ► ► ► ► ► ► ► ► ►

Ray después de que había hablado con Yuriy, se había devuelto a su tienda de campaña, después de todo debía dejar solos a los tórtolos, que ahora estaba seguro que algo bueno sucedería, tenía un presentimiento que le decía que hoy era un día feliz, y por como hablo con Yuriy, talvez sea el día en que esos dos despistados se dijesen lo que ya es obvio, y no se han dicho. Pero como rayos podían ser tan despistados si era algo obvio lo que sentían el uno por el otro, en fin, solo esperaba que sus palabras hubiesen tenido algún efecto en él, de lo contrario, tendrían que formular alguna estrategia para que esos dos se confesaran lo que sentían.

Entró en su casa de campaña, dentro estaba Bryan aún dormido, ya no importaba si los descubrían, de cualquier modo, ya había insinuado algo a Yuriy de esto, pero igual, hablarían con ellos claramente sobre su relación cuando volvieran al campamento. Bryan estaba aún profundamente dormido, y a Ray se le había ocurrido una muy buena forma de despertarlo.

Se colocó sobre Bryan, aún sin tocarlo, simplemente pasando una pierna por un costado y la otra por el otro, mientras hacía lo mismo con las manos, como en posición de gatear, entonces se acerco al rostro de Bryan, donde depositó un pequeño beso, después siguió un sendero de pequeños besos hasta el cuello del peli–lavanda, el cual simplemente curveo sus labios ligeramente, apenas perceptiblemente. Ray dejó caer lentamente todo su cuerpo sobre Bryan, mientras le regalaba pequeños e inocentes besos en el cuerpo, hasta que comenzó a besarle los oídos, mordiendo el lóbulo al mismo tiempo en que lo lamía con lentitud, las manos del Neko no se quedaron quietas y se movieron bajo la camisa de Bryan, palpando así por completo el pecho del ruso, el cual lo volvía loco, no sabía ni en que momento había comenzado a restregar sus caderas con las de Bryan, formando una fricción deliciosa…

Sin evitarlo Bryan dejo salir un pequeño jadeo, al sentir la fricción del cuerpo de Ray sobre el suyo –mmmh… aaaggghhh –un pequeño gemido fue lo que escuchó Ray, para después sentir unas fuertes manos tomarlo de las caderas, para así ayudar con aquel movimiento que les causaba tanto placer a ambos. Ray podía sentir el miembro de Bryan un tanto endurecido, el cual chocaba con sus glúteos y seguidamente con su propio miembro, el cual también comenzaba a despertar rápidamente. – Ray – soltó su nombre, en un suspiro el cual fácilmente se podía convertir en un gemido.

–Bryan…– mencionó el nombre de aquel que lo enloquecía, mientras bajaba su rostro nuevamente para entonces comenzar a besar los labios de Bryan, esta vez sin calma, asaltaba los labios del peli–lavanda como si de vida o muerte se tratase, introducía su lengua intentando palpar mas de aquella húmeda y deliciosa cavidad, de la cual comenzaba a hacerse adicto. Bryan al igual que Ray se sentía extasiado ante los movimientos de este, aquellos movimientos que hacía la cadera de Ray, eran mas que excitantes, eran demasiado placenteros, no sabía ni como describirlos, solo podía decir que amaba a ese gatito sobre él. Pero pronto los labios de Ray se unieron al juego y comenzaron a asaltar su boca, rápidamente sin quedarse atrás, comenzó a responder al intenso beso que su Neko había comenzado, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Ray, jugando al mismo compás que la otra había impuesto.

El beso se hacía cada vez mas urgido, mas candente, el movimiento de caderas de Ray había cesado, pero ahora podía sentir las manos del peli–lavanda recorrerlo por debajo de su camisa, encontrándose en el camino con uno de sus pezones, el cual comenzó a acariciar levemente con la yema de los dedos, cuando este se endureció simplemente lo apretó con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo en que sus labios mordían los de Ray en aquel intenso beso. Después de varios minutos aquel beso fue roto mientras la respiración de ambos era agitada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara a un compás acelerado. Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la del otro, se amaban y de eso no había duda.

Pronto los papeles cambiaron, cuando Bryan tomo las caderas de Ray y lo giró para ahora ser él quien se sentaba sobre este, como antes lo había estado su Neko. Posó uno de sus dedos en la comisura de los labios de Ray, comenzando a deslizarlo hacia abajo, mientras mantenía la vista clavada en su dedo índice, el cual parecía tener vida propia, comenzó a bajar lentamente su dedo, recorriendo la mejilla, luego el cuello, llegando hasta su garganta, después tocó la camisa china que Ray llevaba puesta y sin mas preámbulos la abrió de un tirón, pues esta interfería con su recorrido, su vista seguía su dedo, al igual que la de Ray, quien estaba expectante a lo que el otro pudiera hacer…

El dedo índice de Bryan continuaba su recorrido sin ser detenido por nada, hasta que llegó al resorte del pantalón de Ray, ahí fue donde la mirada que había estado clavada en su mismo dedo, subió a los ojos de Bryan, el cual sonrió sádicamente, Ray sintió un tanto de miedo debido a aquella sonrisa, pero estaba demasiado excitado y no le importaba nada, solo deseaba que su koi no se detuviera por nada, así que igualmente le sonrió, lo cual Bryan tomo como un 'sigue' a lo que siguió su recorrido, abriendo lentamente el pantalón del Neko haciendo a este sufrir por la espera, pues deseaba sentir aquella mano sobre su despierto miembro el cual necesitaba atención.

Bryan introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón, pero este de nuevo le estorbaba, pues su deseo era ver a su Neko como dios lo trajo al mundo, así que opto por comenzar a desabotonar aquella prenda, para después, lentamente irla bajando mientras acercaba su rostro al de su gatito, volviendo a arrebatarle un apasionado beso, en el cual ambas lenguas jugaban por recorrer mayor territorio de su boca contraria. Ahora solo faltaba su ropa, la cual no tardó en volar por ahí, siendo el Neko quien lo ayudara en sacarla, ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos, podían sentir cada parte del otro.

Un ligero gemido salió de la boca de Ray cuando Bryan pasó su mano por su miembro, pero este fue ahogado en el apasionado beso con el cual ambos se estaban deleitando, cuando Bryan volvió a subir su mano, la detuvo en el despierto miembro de Ray, el cual ya necesitaba atención, con su mano desocupada comenzó a estimular más, si era posible, aquella parte delicada de Ray, este solo apretó los ojos sintiendo la enorme cantidad de emociones que sentía con el solo toque de aquella mano. Por inercia llevó su propia mano hasta la de Bryan, este último pensó que talvez pasaba algo por la mente del chino.

Acercó sus labios hasta el oído de Ray donde agitadamente preguntó – Ray… ¿Estas seguro de lo haremos? Todavía puedo detenerme. – dijo Bryan sabiendo él mismo que si en estos momentos se detenía, sentiría un fuerte dolor, pero no importaba si era para que Ray se sintiera bien. Espero a la expectativa la respuesta de Ray, mientras había detenido el leve movimiento que hacía su mano en la parte expuesta de Ray.

La mano que había llevado Ray en un instinto hacía la de Bryan comenzó a mover la del peli–lavanda, haciendo con esto mayor el movimiento y la estimulación. Mientras con la otra había atraído la cabeza de este, arrebatándole un beso, en el cual ambos parecían querer devorar la mayor parte de los labios del otro, Bryan no se dio cuenta pero mordió el labio inferior de Ray, haciéndolo sangrar levemente, cuando el sabor de sangre llegó a su boca, detuvo el beso, mirando a los ojos a Ray.

–Perdón Ray – dijo bastante sonrojado por toda la actividad. La única contestación de Ray fue otro largo beso. Ambos continuaban estimulándose, mientras de sus labios salían inevitables gemidos de placer, los cuales eran normales y los excitaban aún más. Instintivamente Bryan llevó su mano hasta la entrada de Ray donde introdujo su dedo índice lentamente, observando como Ray apretaba fuertemente los ojos en muestra de incomodidad. Las caricias seguían entregándose, una vez que Ray asimiló aquel dedo Bryan decidió introducir otro, con el afán de preparar a Ray para lo que ya venía.

–Bry…Bryan aaaaahhhhhhh mmmmnhhhh – mordió su labio inferior al sentir entrar un tercer dedo dentro de él, primero sintió incomodidad, y un poco de dolor, pero después sintió ese placer que recorría todo su cuerpo, mandándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo.

En este momento Bryan sintió que Ray estaba preparado, así que tomó sus caderas con ambas manos, mientras Ray se levantaba, siendo dirigido por Bryan, este lo sentó sobre su regazo, pero lentamente, mientras iba introduciendo su miembro dentro del chino, quien solo apretó con ambas manos los hombros del peli–lavanda, al mismo tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos, apretándolos ante el dolor que comenzaba a sentir. Pero de pronto un intenso beso le hizo olvidar aquel inevitable dolor, al tiempo en que Bryan entraba por completo en él.

–Te amo – escuchó decir Ray, sintiendo aquella felicidad recorrer su cuerpo, el dolor ya no lo podía sentir, ahora solo sentía la felicidad de aquellas palabras y las deliciosas caricias que le proporcionaba Bryan, al mismo tiempo en que besaba sus labios llenándolos de su sabor. Aquel único sabor el cual lo embriagaba totalmente, haciéndolo sentir totalmente feliz.

Una vez que Ray se acostumbro a la intromisión, comenzó a moverse, haciendo a Bryan respirar profundamente, evitando con esto gemir, ambas respiraciones eran aceleradas, sus pechos subían y bajaban de forma acelerada, además de tener esa pequeña capa de sudor sobre todo el cuerpo, lo cual era normal debido al movimiento y el calor que ambos cuerpos despedían.

La urgencia de moverse comenzó a presentarse, entonces Bryan tomó con ambas manos las caderas de Ray para entonces comenzar a ayudarlo, mientras este se agarraba de los hombros del peli–lavanda para subir y bajar en aquel miembro. Cada vez que salía y entraba era un estremecimiento por parte de su cuerpo al sentir tanto placer junto, jamás había imaginado sentir todas esas emociones juntas, y pensar que había tenido un tanto de miedo antes, solo de pensar en el gran dolor que sería pasar por esta situación, pero jamás imaginó el enorme placer que le daría estar junto a la persona que mas amaba, y que esta le correspondiera.

Después de unos minutos de Intenso movimiento, ambos chicos habían terminado, Bryan dentro de Ray, llenándolo con su esencia, mientras Ray había terminado sobre ambos. Ensuciándolos un poco. Al terminar aquella entrega ambos sintieron el deseo de seguir durmiendo, ya que se sentían un poco cansados.

►►►►►►►►►►►

Los chicos habían llegado de vuelta al campamento, Bryan y Ray ya estaban despiertos y ambos se habían bañado, o eso era lo que parecía pues tenían el cabello mojado. Yuriy llegó de la mano Kai.

–Chicos… – habló Yuriy llamando la atención de Bryan y Ray, quienes no se habían dado cuenta que los otros dos habían llegado ya.

– ¿Dónde habían estado? Estábamos preocupados de que no llegaran a estas horas – dijo Ray sabiendo que ya eran mas de las cinco de la tarde.

–Bueno, pues realmente estuvimos hablando por mucho rato y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora– dijo Yuriy un tanto apenado por lo que hablaba.

–ohh vaya!… ¿Y de que tanto hablaban? Claro si se puede saber, por que tiene que haber sido algo interesante para que se les fuera el tiempo de esa manera – dijo Bryan mientras sonreía pícaramente al ver las manos de ellos entrelazadas, además de la cara de Yuriy, la cual estaba un tanto roja.

–Pues de eso queremos hablarles. – dijo Kai mientras se paraba tras Yuriy, tomándolo de la cintura, mientras el pelirrojo se sentía un tanto acalorado y sonrojado ante el acto de Kai. Bryan sonrió aún mas abiertamente, mientras Kai le devolvía la sonrisa.

–Bueno, pues nosotros solo hablábamos de lo mucho que nos queremos – dijo Kai atrayendo aún mas el cuerpo de su pelirrojo, quien solo colocó sus manos sobre las de Kai, las cuales rodeaban su cintura.

–Bueno, al parecer al fin! Se dijeron todo… Comenzaban a desesperarnos – dijo Bryan ahora provocando el sonrojo de ambos aludidos. – Pues que bien que se hayan dicho lo que YA ERA OBVIO, y pues como ya estamos en eso de las confesiones. – dijo Bryan mirando a Ray, pero entonces recordó que ayer habían discutido sobre eso, así que mejor no dijo nada. – Bueno, pues siendo sincero yo ya lo sabía – cambió lo que iba a decir.

–¿Pero que ibas a confesar? – preguntó Yuriy imaginando que era lo que iba a decir, pues Ray había insinuado algo en la mañana.

–Nada– dijo Bryan, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida y un tanto sacada de onda por parte del chino.

–Bueno, creo que lo que Bry, quería decir, es que él y yo, somos pareja y que yo lo amo demasiado – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Bryan y lo veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Bryan se había sorprendido ante el gesto de Ray, ya que él pensaba que su koi no quería que lo supieran, pero ahora le daba una gran alegría el saber que no tendría que ocultarlo más. Kai abrió los ojos ante lo que había dicho Ray, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo¿Acaso era una broma?

–Es…Es una broma ¿Verdad? – preguntó un afectado Kai mientras soltaba a Yuriy, quien ya se imaginaba lo que los otros dirían y no se equivoco. Pues sus sospechas eran ciertas.

–Kai– susurró Yuriy sintiendo la tensión en Kai ante la noticia, pues esta le había afectado demasiado pero no entendía por que.

–¿Qué sucede Kai? – preguntó un afligido Ray, pues sabía que Kai no lo tomaría como lo mejor, pero tampoco pensó que se pusiera así. Pues había soltado a Yuriy. Además de que en su rostro se le notaba la confusión y la sorpresa.

–No, no sucede nada. – dijo Kai mientras comenzaba a caminar por donde había venido.

–¿A…a donde vas Kai? – Preguntó un asustado y triste Yuriy. ¿Qué significaba eso¿Acaso se había puesto celoso?

–Solo, quiero estar solo un momento.– dijo Kai mientras caminaba hacía el río, donde al llegar se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba a la orilla del río.

–Yuriy– dijo Bryan observando la expresión que este tenía en su rostro, parecía querer llorar, pero igual estaba Ray, todo por culpa de ese estúpido que seguro no se había decidido por alguno de ellos, eso debía ser, pero ya hablaría con él para ponerlo en su lugar, que solo ni que nada! Ahora mismo iría a hablar con él.

Comenzó a caminar hacía donde se había ido Kai, pero entonces ambos chicos le dijeron que no, pues Kai había pedido que lo dejaran solo. Bryan volteó y miró a ambos. – voy a arreglar asuntos con ese estúpido de Kai. – dijo el peli–lavanda mientras comenzaba a caminar pero antes de irse dijo – no se preocupen y no vengan déjenme hablar solo con él – ordenó y se fue, siguiendo a Kai por donde se había ido.

Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba el bicolor, este solo giró su vista hasta la persona que se había parado junto a él. Después la volteó, devolviéndola a donde observaba antes de aquella llegada. – ¿Que quieres Bryan? – preguntó Kai, sintiendo como el aludido se sentaba junto a él.

–¿Por qué reaccionaste así¿Acaso sientes algo más que amistad por Ray? – preguntó viendo como Kai se sorprendía ante aquella pregunta.

–No, yo se que el es mi amigo, casi mi hermano, y muy claro lo tengo…– dijo Kai – además yo se que quiero a Yuriy, pero…–

–¿Pero? – Bryan sabía más o menos cual era el problema. – Entonces me dirás que el problema soy yo… No quieres que esté con Ray¿cierto? El ya me lo había comentado, y por eso me abstuve de decirlo, pero al parecer el quiso decirlo y pues ahora tu reacción hirió a Ray, y a Yuriy. – terminó de explicar.

–¿Yuriy¿Por qué? – preguntó ingenuamente mientras abría sus ojos de par en par, mirando a Bryan.

–pues el piensa que tu quieres a Ray, estoy seguro que es eso, es obvio, Kai, tu reacción fue de un novio celoso, eso fue lo que nos diste a entender a todos. Debo confesarte que hasta yo me sentí celoso de tu reacción. – habló tranquilamente.

–Bryan, no se si alguna vez has sentido que al conseguir la 'felicidad', poco a poco te vas a quedar solo. Tarde o temprano se que me voy a quedar solo. Y la soledad es algo que no me gusta. – dijo Kai.

–Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con eso.–

–Cuando Ray me dijo que estaba contigo, yo les acababa de decir lo de Yuriy y lo mío, entonces sentí que me quedaría solo. Tú y Ray se quieren, y estoy seguro que después se van a alejar para estar ustedes solos, tú sabes, íntimamente. Creo que necesitarán su espacio. –

–Kai, sabes, creo que entiendo a que te refieres, pero no creo que eso tenga que ver, sabes que Yuriy y yo somos como hermanos, al igual que Ray y tú, y la familia nunca se debe dejar atrás. Por nada…– dijo Bryan mirando directamente a Kai.

–Lo sé…Spasiba…– Kai agradeció a Bryan, y después se dieron un fuerte abrazo, talvez Kai había exagerado ante su reacción, pero era lo primero que había sentido y así lo demostró.

Luego de haber platicado un rato ambos se levantaron, Kai tenía varias cosas que aclarar con su pelirrojo, quien estaba en su tienda de campaña, ni siquiera había querido comer, solo estaba pensando en la reacción de Kai, aún sin entenderla del todo. Buscaba explicaciones pero todas llegaban al mismo punto. "Kai estaba celoso"

–¿Pero por que jugaste con mis sentimientos si no me querías Kai?… ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba Yuriy mientras mantenía su rostro escondido entre sus manos.

–Por que en verdad te amo, no es un juego – dijo Kai entrando sin avisar a la casa de acampar de Yuriy. Quien se sorprendió girando rápidamente su rostro hacía el de Kai.

–Kai…– murmuró Yuriy sintiendo la confusión en su voz.

–Yuriy, quiero que te quede algo claro…yo te amo a ti, solamente a ti y a nadie mas ¿Entiendes? – pregunto el bicolor, sintiendo la sinceridad en sus palabras.

–Te amo– dijo Yuriy mientras caminaba hacia Kai y lo tomaba del rostro para comenzar a jugar con sus labios, introduciendo rápidamente su lengua en la boca de Kai, para intensificar el beso, entregándose por completo en aquella pequeña caricia que ejercían los labios de cada uno en los contrarios. Luego de romper el contacto, Yuriy abrazó fuertemente a Kai, quien solo pasó sus brazos por la cintura del pelirrojo atrayéndolo lo mayormente posible hacia su cuerpo.

–Yuriy, quiero que estés seguro de lo que siento por ti – dijo Kai mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – ¿lo estas? – preguntó Kai, mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de Yuriy. Después este solo sonreía.

–Kai, que te parece si vamos a comer algo, lo que sea, no hemos comido en todo el día y eso te puede hacer daño– dijo Yuriy mientras caminaba hacia fuera de la casita llevando a Kai de la mano.

Pasado un rato habían comido todos, las cosas se habían aclarado y la noche había llegado ya, todos tenían sueño y estaban cansados, sobre todo aquellos que habían tenido mucha 'actividad' en el día. Cada uno había vuelto a sus respectivas casas de acampar, aunque cierto chino había escapado de la suya para acurrucarse entre los brazos de un pelilavanda somnoliento.

–Bryan¿puedo dormir aquí? – preguntó Ray mientras entraba en aquel lugar.

Bryan solo levantó la manta que lo cubría dando a entender que aceptaba al chino, quien no dudo en entrar, acurrucándose cerca del pecho de Bryan, mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón, entonces sintió los labios del ruso sobre su cabello, dándole un tierno y amoroso beso sobre este, al tiempo en que lo abrazaba por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta él, para sentirlo mas cerca. Una sola manta era la que los cubría y era más que suficiente ya que el calor de ambos cuerpos mantenía lejos de ellos el frío que afuera comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Por otro lado, Kai dormía placidamente, claro que extrañaba a su pelirrojo, y le gustaría tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero jamás le pediría que durmiera con él, aunque solo fuera dormir, le parecía que eso solo podía salir directamente de su pelirrojo, ya que lo amaba tanto que temía lastimarlo con algo. Con lo que fuese. Se había quedado dormido después de estar pensando en Yuriy por un buen rato, mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras su cuerpo estaba sobre un costado, estaba únicamente arropado por una cobija, la cual le brindaba calor, ya que estando acostumbrado al Frío de Rusia, no le era difícil aclimatarse en esos momentos, en los cuales comenzaba a hacer frío, pero claro un frío moderado.

Comenzaba a perder por completo la razón, dejándose vencer ante el sueño que tenía, cuando de pronto sintió como su cobija era levantada y de pronto movían sus brazos, para moldearlos a la cintura de alguien. Sonrió, sabía que ese era su Yuriy, ya que esas frías manos no podían ser de nadie más.

Se aferró a la cintura donde habían sido colocadas sus manos, mientras el dulce olor de Yuriy inundaba sus sentidos. Abrió lentamente los ojos solo para comprobar que no era un sueño, solo para asegurarse que una vez mas su mente no le estaba jugando una de esas horribles bromas, en las cuales su corazón era roto.

–Yuriy– susurró dulcemente mientras olía el cabello de su chico pelirrojo, el cual se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho, sintiendo ese calor que tanto amaba en Kai.

–Kai…Te amo – dijo Yuriy ya somnoliento aferrándose al cuerpo del otro. Aquel tierno y amoroso contacto que ambos tenían duró por toda la noche, Yuriy había podido mantener el calor en su cuerpo, aún con el frío que había afuera, gracias al calor corporal de Kai.

Al día siguiente ambas parejas habían dormido hasta muy tarde, después pasaron un día increíble en compañía del ser que mas querían, al igual que ese día vinieron más, en compañía de sus respectivas parejas, hasta que pasó una semana, en la cual decidieron volver a la casa…Bueno al menos tres de ellos, ya que había uno de ellos que insistía en otra cosa.

–¿Por que no quieren ir de tour? – preguntó exasperado de que nadie quisiese. ¿Qué tan mala idea era o que?

–No es eso Kai, es solo que serían demasiados gastos para ti ya que sabes que nosotros no tenemos muchos recursos como tu– comentó Yuriy intentando calmar a Kai.

–Y ¿Quién les esta pidiendo dinero? Yo pagaría todo, pues yo soy el que los esta invitando ¿no? – volvió a decir Kai, un tanto exasperado por la tonta excusa de los demás.

–Kai…– dijo Ray un tanto desesperado, llevaban varias horas discutiendo lo mismo…ese dichoso viaje.

–Está bien como quieran.– dijo Kai bastante molesto por el rechazo.

–Kai, no te molestes…– dijo Yuriy acercándose a Kai, quien solo volteó el rostro cuando el pelirrojo intento besarlo. – Esta bien, aceptamos, pero no te enojes– dijo Yuriy ante la terquedad de su bicolor.

–Pero…– Bryan había tratado de intervenir pero una fuerte mirada por parte de Yuriy indicándole que se callara, fue lo que mantuvo la boca del peli–lavanda cerrada.

–Entonces esta dicho, nos iremos a donde Kai quiera ¿si? –volvió a decir el pelirrojo para que los demás no siguieran insistiendo.

–Eso sí, que no sea muy lejos Kai por que tampoco queremos abusar– dijo Ray haciendo que Kai rodara los ojos en señal de fastidio.

–Si, si claro que sí…– dijo el bicolor, añadiéndole a su voz un tanto de sarcasmo. Mientras iban en el avión, discutiendo y discutiendo sobre a donde irían, bueno, claro que después de llegar a la casa.

Finalmente después de varias horas de vuelo habían aterrizado y habían abordado el lujoso carro que ya los esperaba, por ordenes de Kai, en el aeropuerto. Una vez que llegaron a casa, lo único que deseaban era darse un delicioso baño, en el cual relajaran sus músculos. Además de querer descansar un poco en sus acolchonadas camas.

Una vez decidido cual sería el próximo viaje, claro que esto había traído una gran discusión a todos, pero igual habían terminado decidiéndose. Harían un Tour por el Caribe, Esta vez sería en barco, el cual constaría de dos semanas de varias visitas a diferentes puertos y sus respectivas Ciudades.

–Perfecto, este viaje me encanta. Quiero celebrar que estés junto a mi– dijo Kai mirando a Yuriy, quien no parecía estar muy convencido de lo que planeaba su bicolor. Los demás solo miraban un tanto sorprendidos por la ruta que les había dicho que seguiría aquel barco. – ¿Qué sucede¿De nuevo con lo mismo? – preguntó al ver en el rostro de los demás una preocupación.

–Kai, es que…– Ray no sabía como decirlo para no entrar en la discusión que ya llevaban teniendo desde que habían decidido volver del campamento. – Para empezar gastaste mucho cuando decidiste lo del campamento, y si fue genial, la pasamos muy bien.

–Bastante bien– dijo Bryan mientras sonreía pícaramente, interrumpiendo a Ray, quien se sonrojo y siguió hablando.

–Si, la pasamos bien, pero igual gastaste mucho, y ahora con este viaje tan largo, pues creo que…–

–¡Basta! No quiero, ni pienso escuchar ni un reclamo más, esta bien, no vamos a ningún lado. Aunque no los entiendo¿de que sirve el dinero si no lo puedes gastar en las personas que quieres y en su felicidad¿Para tenerlo guardado? – dijo Kai bastante decepcionado mientras salía de la sala, donde habían estado discutiendo bastante rato.

Yuriy giró su vista hacía los demás y solo bajó la mirada un tanto triste por la discusión, pues era un tema estúpido, era una discusión sin sentido, no tenía caso, pero Kai era así, no le importaba gastar el dinero que sus padres le habían heredado, y los demás chicos eran demasiado orgullosos, él ya había cedido, pero Bryan no.

–Voy a hablar con él.– dijo Yuriy mientras salía siguiendo a Kai, miró hacia ambos lados y vio la puerta abierta, así que salió de la casa imaginando donde podía estar Kai, se dirigió hasta atrás en un árbol el cual daba buena sombra. Ahí se encontraba Kai. Caminó presuroso sentándose junto a él, al tiempo en que hablaba – Kai – mencionaba su nombre, intentando atraer la atención del otro, el cual giró su vista a la de Yuriy, esperando a que hablara. – Kai, solo ponte en su lugar, dime ¿Qué sentirías tú, si Bryan por ejemplo, te pagará todo y tu solo estuvieras a la espera de lo que puedes o no hacer, ya que no tienes dinero? Por que así es, nosotros no tenemos trabajo, y ahora que no estamos en la abadía, no tenemos un lugar, solo por que tu nos estas hospedando aquí, si no… –

–Yuriy– detuvo Kai – no entienden. Ninguno de ustedes entiende por que lo hago, Lo hago por que quiero que el maldito dinero que me dieron mis padres sin siquiera conocerme, sirva de algo, por que ellos murieron por eso, andaban de viaje en viaje para tener mas y mas dinero, de negocio en negocios, y jamás disfrutaban plenamente de su dinero, y murieron en un accidente, ahora yo que lo tengo y ayudo a mi abuelo en su empresa, no quiero que suceda lo mismo¿entiendes? Quiero pasar los mejores momentos junto a los que quiero aunque eso cueste lo que sea, mientras lo pueda pagar. El gasto no importa. – dijo Kai tomando el rostro de Yuriy entre sus manos.

–Kai…– dijo Yuriy en un susurro.

Aquella tarde habían hablado bastante de muchas cosas que aún desconocían sobre el otro, mientras Bryan y Ray permanecieron un rato más platicando sobre el mismo tema, 'el viaje'.

–Bryan entonces ¿que piensas sobre el viaje?– preguntó mientras el otro solo se limitaba a verlo– solo espero que Kai ya no este enojado.– mencionó el chino…

–Bueno, realmente no he tomado una decisión aún…–dijo Bryan al tiempo en que escuchaban el sonido de la puerta de la sala, viendo como entraban Yuriy y Kai tomados de la mano.

–Chicos, Necesitamos hablar con ustedes. – pidió Yuriy entrando por completo en aquel lugar. – Kai y yo hablamos sobre el tema que venimos discutiendo desde hace ya varios días y llegamos a un acuerdo. – anunció el pelirrojo mientras los otros dos esperaban atentos lo que fueran los otros a decir.

– ¿Y bien?– preguntó el peli–lavanda intentado apresurarlos a hablar. La paciencia no era su don.

–Bueno pues…– Kai había comenzado a exponer sus razones por las cuales deseaba gastar aquel dinero en las personas que quería, los demás solo escuchaban atentos mientras el bicolor los hacía reflexionar. – Ahora Yuriy y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. – volvió a repetir Kai. – Cuando regresemos del Tour por el Caribe. Son unos magníficos Bey–luchadores y el Beyblade aún no se termina. Solo es cuestión de ponerle empeño y podemos volver a lograr algo, pero ahora como un equipo.

–¿Qué les parece?– preguntó Yuriy sonriendo, mientras Ray hacía lo mismo mientras giraba su vista a Bryan, esperando ver alguna reacción en el peli–lavanda.

–Bueno, yo, creo que… Está bien– dijo Bryan sonriendo increíblemente ante los demás, cosa que les pareció un tanto extraña, pero igual lo que les estaba sucediendo no era cosa de todos los días.

–Entonces quedó decidido. La siguiente semana nos vamos de crucero.– avisó Kai ahora si sintiéndose contento ante la respuesta positiva que había recibido.

El resto de la semana los chicos habían descansado por completo de aquel viaje el cual fue demasiado provechoso para todos.

–¿Y que hubieras hecho si no te digo yo lo que siento por ti? – preguntó Kai

–Kai, no vale, yo fui quien comenzó todo, cuando te lleve la toalla y todo…–

–No es verdad, yo estaba decidido a decirte lo que siento, pero siempre era interrumpido, así que no cuenta. – renegó Kai, pareciendo un niño chiquito al cual estaban regañando.

–Kai, no mientas… Si no fuera por mí, jamás hubieras hablado ¿Cierto? – preguntó siguiendo el juego del bicolor.

–Vamos Yuriy, no me digas que no te ponías nervioso cada que intenté declararte lo que siento. – comentó Kai mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo el cual estaba sentado en un sillón, junto a la cama de su enorme habitación.

–Claro que no, ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que intentabas…– comentó Yuriy mientras cerraba sus ojos al tiempo en que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, ya que había notado esa mirada en el bicolor, aquella que lo hacía aceptar cualquier cosa, era una mezcla entre la lujuria y deseo, entre el cariño y amor, era una mirada tan extraña que no la podía describir, solo podía admitir que cuando su amado bicolor lo miraba de aquella forma no le podía decir que no a cualquier petición.

Sintió como de pronto Kai se sentaba sobre él, colocando cada rodilla a un costado suyo sobre el sillón, mientras sus brazos pasaban por encima de sus hombros, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón. Instintivamente Yuriy abrió los ojos, topándose de lleno con aquella mirada rojiza, la cual lo observaba detenidamente. El pelirrojo puso sus manos sobre los costados de Kai, deteniéndolo.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Yuriy ante la insistente mirada de su bicolor. El cual no decía nada, simplemente se mantenía observándolo. Kai no dijo nada ante aquella pregunta, solo observaba directamente el rostro de su pelirrojo, más exactamente sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos que lo habían conquistado desde un principio. – Kai¿Qué sucede? – volvió a cuestionar Yuriy, no habiendo recibido una respuesta por parte del susodicho.

Sin decir una sola palabra Kai cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Yuriy, quien instintivamente también lo hizo, apretando al mismo tiempo la cintura de Kai, atrayéndolo con esto mas hacia su cuerpo, uniéndolos por completo. Kai tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Yuriy, profundizando con esto el beso, llevando su lengua dentro de aquella boca la cual ya había poseído innumerables ocasiones.

La tarde caía poco a poco, dándole paso a la noche, la cual traía consigo oscuridad y un poco de frío. Mientras que dentro de la habitación de Kai, la temperatura comenzaba a subir, pues Yuriy sin poder soportarlo había llevado sus manos bajo la camiseta de Kai, subiéndola al mismo tiempo en que sus manos formaban un camino hacía arriba.

Habían estado besándose por un buen rato, hasta que el beso fue interrumpido por Kai, quien recorrió sus besos hasta el cuello de Yuriy, este último solo aventó su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola por completo en el respaldo del sillón, dando así mas espacio al bicolor para explorar su cuello. Mientras sus manos no se detenían recorriendo cada parte expuesta de la piel de su bicolor, el cual ya no tenía camiseta, únicamente se encontraba en pantalón, del cual por supuesto se libraría pronto.

Con este pensamiento sus manos bajaron hasta toparse con el botón que tenía aquel pantalón azul marino, para después bajar el cierre del mismo, aunque no podía quitárselo como le hubiera gustado debido a la posición en que se encontraba el otro, pero de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Al instante sus manos bajaron por la espalda del bicolor, sujetándolo del trasero con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie, sosteniéndolo en el aire, solo sintió aquellas piernas envolverse alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose para no caer.

Llevó a Kai hasta la cama, donde lo depositó suavemente, evitando con cada acción romper aquel contacto que estaban teniendo. El bicolor soltó a Yuriy mientras se separaba ligeramente, mirando a este a los ojos por unos instantes. En ese momento Yuriy acarició la mejilla de Kai con suma ternura para después depositar un sutil beso sobre sus labios, al tiempo en que repetía lo que ya le había hecho conocer demasiadas veces.

–Ya Tebya Lyublyu Kai – habló a su oído, para después comenzar a besar el cuello de este, quien solo sintió estremecer su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras, las cuales significaban mucho para el.

Mientras le besaba el cuello fue bajando aquellos pantalones los cuales estorbaban en ese momento, mientras sus manos intentaban tocar la mayor parte posible de su piel, de aquella pálida piel tan parecida a la suya, pero mucho más suave y deliciosa.

Pronto la ropa de Kai le había estorbado, dejándolo por completo al desnudo, admirando aquel delicioso cuerpo frente a él. El bicolor solo estaba acostado con ambas mejillas rojas ante aquella mirada, además de sentir calor en todo el cuerpo como sabía Yuriy también estaba.

–No es justo– dijo Kai girando a Yuriy para que ahora fuera el pelirrojo el que quedara abajo. –ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz. – amenazó mientras comenzaba otro fogoso beso llevando sus manos hasta el pecho de Yuriy, despojando a este de su ropa, cortando el beso para sacar su camiseta por el cuello, mientras movía ligeramente la cadera para excitar el miembro bajo suyo.

–K...Kai...– soltó Yuriy en un gemido el cual había intentado ahogar en su boca pero no había podido debido a que había sido mayor el deseo y la excitación.

–Vamos Yuriy di que lo deseas...– pidió Kai removiendo el pantalón del pelirrojo junto a la ropa interior, arrojándolos a cualquier parte de la habitación, al fin de cuentas en ese momento no importaba.

–Kai...Te deseo...Vamos...hazlo – gimoteo Yuriy haciendo a Kai sentirse aún mas excitado de lo que ya estaba...

Los besos no faltaban en aquella entrega, largos y fogosos besos eran los que se entregaban mutuamente, los cuales estaban cargados de pasión, casi devorando la boca del contrario, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro, en un deseo por profundizar aquella caricia, de la cual ambos comenzaba a hacerse adictos. Además de sus labios, las manos no podían estar quietas, ya que jugaban y acariciaban la mayor parte del cuerpo contrario, siendo como resultado la excitación presente en ambos cuerpos sudorosos.

La noche había caído ahora si completamente siendo testigo de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación, en la cual solo gemidos y suspiros llenos de placer eran los que se oían.

Después de una larga cesión caricias, ambos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama no soportaban mas aquella 'tortura' pues los dos sentían estallar.

–Kai...por...por favor...te quiero aquí– dijo mientras posaba su mano en su entrada, introduciendo levemente su dedo medio, al tiempo en que soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer. Pronto un dedo de Kai se le unió al juego, entrando en él, llenándolo de placer mezclado con un poco de dolor. Mientras Kai le robaba el aliento a Yuriy con uno de sus apasionados besos, jugueteaba con su dedo en el interior de Yuriy, quien solo se dejaba guiar, después mordió ligeramente el labio de Kai al sentir otro dedo jugar dentro suyo, abriendo espacio en aquel estrecho lugar, para entonces llenarle el cuerpo de un placer hasta ahora indescriptible. Aquellos dedos siguieron jugando en su entrada, queriendo introducirse lo mayormente posible, llegando a una parte de él, en la cual sentía su espalda retorcerse con el simple toque, Kai lo había notado y sabía que ahora era momento del paso siguiente, donde haría a Yuriy enloquecer de placer.

Aún sin detener la caricia que le brindaban sus dedos al interior de Yuriy, y sin romper el beso, se movió un poco, mientras con su mano libre, abría el cajón que estaba a un costado de su cama, sacando de este un pequeño frasquito, el cual contenía un lubricante, el cual había creído conveniente para alguna ocasión, y esta era la ocasión.

Yuriy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del movimiento hecho por Kai, ya que ahora solo se ocupaba de tomar entre sus manos la cabellera del bicolor, apretándola contra su cuello el cual parecía querer devorar, mientras sentía aquellos dedos moverse dentro suyo, haciéndolo llegar hasta limites hasta ahora no imaginables para el pelirrojo.

Cuando Yuriy sintió como Kai sacaba aquel par de dedos de su interior, soltó un pequeño gemido en forma de reclamo, mientras dirigía un tanto confundido su mirada hasta los ojos de Kai, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

–¿Qué sucede Kai? – preguntó apenas había llegado aire suficiente a sus pulmones. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la excitación.

–Ya lo verás– dijo Kai mientras bajaba su mirada a su ya excitado miembro, el cual ya pedía atención, y Kai estaba dispuesto a dársela. – Yuriy, voltéate – ordeno Kai a un obediente pelirrojo el cual sonrió con malicia, viendo como Kai untaba aquel liquido sobre el cuerpo de su miembro.

Yuriy sonrió ante la posición que había adquirido, ya que estaba recargado sobre sus codos, mientras mantenía sus rodillas flexionadas, levantando su trasero, dejándolo a completa disposición de su bicolor, el cual comenzaba a tardar a su parecer.

–Vamos Kai, ya no resistiré mucho tiempo, por favor...– pidió con su voz entre cortada llenando a Kai de un delicioso placer, ya que su amado le pedía que lo poseyera. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Kai, Yuriy llevó su mano hasta su miembro, comenzando a jugar lentamente con este, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como un par de manos lo tomaba de la cadera, acomodándolo lentamente, sintiendo como el miembro de Kai iba entrando lentamente, al parecer no quería dañarlo, pero él lo necesitaba ya, así que empujándose hacía atrás intentó llenarse por completo de aquel ser que lo torturaba a su forma de pensar.

–Despacio, no te apresures– dijo Kai, acercándose lo mas que podía al cuerpo de su pelirrojo, sintiendo el sudor que este poseía, el cual se mezclaba rápidamente con el suyo.

–No lo soporto– lloriqueó

–¿Acaso te duele? – preguntó un tanto extrañado el bicolor al oír la 'practicamente' súplica de su Koibito.

–No...Deseo que...llegues...deseo que entres totalmente. Ya.– pidió nuevamente, siento escuchado por Kai, quien arremetió en Yuriy, entrando de una sola vez, llenándolo por completo de su masculinidad.

Al sentir aquel gran miembro dentro de su estrecha cavidad, no pudo ahogar un gritillo de dolor y placer mezclados al mismo tiempo. Pronto aquel lento vaivén con el cual había comenzado Kai, comenzó a hacerse mas rápido, llegando hasta aquel punto en el cual Yuriy gritaba sintiendo un enorme placer, el cual ni siquiera aquellos dos primeros invasores le habían proporcionado, ni siquiera cuando había estado anteriormente con Kai, jamás había sentido esa deliciosa sensación llenarlo de tanto placer junto. Era su primera vez, era la primera vez que intimidaba de esa forma con Kai, ya había tenido sesiones de caricias y besos mezclados, pero jamás llegaron a nada como lo habían hecho este día.

Aquellas entradas y salidas se habían vuelto mucho más rápidas, llenando ambos cuerpos de un placer indescriptible, en el cual podían sentir como ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Un último vaivén, causó que ambos se vinieran, manchando Yuriy la cama, al sentir en su interior aquella cálida semilla de su Koibito.

Después de que Kai saliera del interior de Yuriy, retiraron aquella sabana la cual estaba llena de lo que había sido su entrega, dejando únicamente la cama de Kai con una cobija, con la cual cubrieron sus cuerpos luego de haberse acomodado.

–Kai, te amo– dijo Yuriy acurrucándose entre los fuertes brazos del bicolor.

–Yo también te amo Yuriy– dijo Kai sujetando protectoramente al pelirrojo, mientras besaba su cabello, para después caer en un profundo sueño.

La mañana siguiente había caído de lleno sobre los ojos de ambos chicos los cuales se encontraban aún abrazados y dormidos. Después de que sonara insistentemente el despertador, Kai estiró su mano, intentando apagar aquel ruidoso aparato el cual le molestaba demasiado, además no quería que su hermoso pelirrojo se despertara debido a este ruidoso artefacto, pero no sabía que era demasiado tarde.

–Maldición– murmuró cuando logró apagar el despertador, luego se giró lentamente, abrazando por completo el cuerpo de su pelirrojo.

–Kai¿Cuándo nos iremos? – preguntó Yuriy un tanto despistado, pues cuando estaba con Kai, no sabía ni en que día estaba.

–Es mañana...no te preocupes, aún tienes tiempo si te falta algo...– dijo Kai mientras le regalaba un pequeño beso a los rebeldes y rojos cabellos de Yuriy. Quien se acurrucó entre los brazos de Kai y volvió a hablar.

–Kai, tengo que decirte algo– volvió a decir Yuriy captando por completo la atención del bicolor, este esperó a que su koi siguiera – bueno verás, yo, tengo miedo a los barcos – confesó pesadamente mientras escondía su roja cara entre los brazos de su Kai.

–¡Oh! Yuriy, vamos, no seas infantil – dijo Kai tratando de ver a Yuriy a los ojos, pero este solo se pegaba mas a él.

–Por eso no te quería decir nada, sabía que te decepcionarías de mi.– dijo aún sin soltar a Kai.

–No lo dije por eso, si no por la actitud que estas tomando. – dijo Kai viendo como Yuriy despegaba su cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como pidiendo una explicación. – No te preocupes, todos tememos a algo y tú no eres al excepción. – dijo Kai.

Pero entonces una duda se apoderó de Yuriy. –¿tu a que le temes Kai? – preguntó al haber entendido las palabras de su koi.

–Bueno, eso es algo que te contaré en el viaje...– dijo mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios y se sentaba en la cama, para después salir de esta hacía el baño. Yuriy solo sonrió ante la vista que tenía desde ahí.

–Me encanta como luces con ese atuendo– comentó pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo al bicolor, quien solo sonrió y aparto de un tirón la cobija que estaba cubriendo a Yuriy, dejándolo descubierto por completo.

–A mi también me encanta tu atuendo, luces hermoso– comentó sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Yuriy y la reacción que había tenido al arrebatarle la cobija, pues se había cubierto con ambas manos la parte de su entrepierna, haciéndolo lucir realmente tierno en esa posición.

Después de que pasó el desayuno los cuatro chicos habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta, al menos se despejarían un poco, luego de visitar varios lugares habían decidido comer en algún restaurante, después visitar algunos lugares más, para finalmente volver a casa, ya entrada la tarde.

–Chicos recuerden que mañana nos vamos al medio día, así que preparen lo que les haga falta. – dijo Kai recordándoles por si acaso a sus amigos. – No quiero mañana ninguna excusa de parte de ninguno– dijo Kai mientras subía las escaleras dejando a los otros chicos pensando en lo que posiblemente se les olvidaba.

Después cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación...

►►►►►►►►►►

–Ya no falta tanto tiempo así que vayámonos ya. – exigió Kai mientras con paso apresurado subía a la limosina la cual los llevaría hasta el puerto.

Los chicos subieron y se encaminaron hasta donde saldrían, sabían que estaba bastante retirado y que si no salían temprano no llegarían, pero igual algunos estaban algo nerviosos de aquel viaje...

El camino se lo habían pasado entre pláticas controversiales, largos silencios y algunos comentarios sin trascendencia alguna...

...Habían pasado algunos días desde que habían abordado aquel crucero el cual tendría una duración de dos semanas, iban siempre atentos a los diferentes puertos los cuales visitaban y recorrían conociendo aún mas de las diferentes ciudades.

–Bryan¿A poco no es una hermosa vista desde aquí? – preguntó sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Bryan rodearle la cintura, mientras la respiración de este llegaba hasta su cuello, ya que el peli–lavanda tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del menor.

–Si estoy contigo, todo es bello. – Dijo Bryan extrañándose él mismo de aquellas palabras. – vaya que el amor te vuelve cursi. – dijo sonriendo mientras se pegaba cada vez mas al cuerpo de su Ray, quien parecía ser exclusivo para sus brazos, ya que se amoldaba perfectamente a estos.

–Te amo– dejo salir Ray mientras volteaba hacía un lado su rostro, besando ligeramente la boca de Bryan, para después robarle un apasionado beso. – Yo también te amo– escuchó aquella respuesta después de cortar el fulminante beso.

–Yuriy¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Kai parándose junto al pelirrojo quien miraba por la borda, en un lugar apartado de los demás.

–Claro que sí, jamás pensé que en esta semana me divertiría tanto y estaría tan unido a ti...– dijo Yuriy mientras se sonrojaba ante sus recuerdos de 'tan unido a ti'

–Bueno, pues créeme que esa era la idea, pasar más tiempo juntos. – dijo Kai acomodando con su mano los rebeldes cabellos de Yuriy tras el oído de este. Quien solo sonrió ante el acto y tomó la mano de Kai entre la suya, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Kai... ¿A que le temes? – Cuestionó sin más ni más, simplemente soltó aquella pregunta, sorprendiendo al bicolor, quien solo sonrió ante la curiosidad de su Koi.

–Pues verás, mi único y más grande temor, es... la soledad... – dijo simplemente, mientras el viento se encargaba de ocultar sus ojos tras su cabello el cual se movía con rebeldía.

–...La soledad...– repitió Yuriy no acabando de comprender del todo aquella confesión.

Kai acomodó sus rebeldes cabellos tras su oído al igual que lo había hecho con Yuriy, después contestó ya que Yuriy parecía no entender del todo. – Así es, le tengo miedo a la soledad, pues desde pequeño fue la que me acompaño durante demasiados años, y acabe por temerle, sobre todo ahora que los tengo a ustedes– pausó mientras volteaba hacía una esquina un poco retirada donde Ray y Bryan estaban abrazados mirando por la borda, después dirigió su vista de nuevo a Yuriy. – Ahora que te tengo a ti...– confesó, tomando la cintura de Yuriy entre sus manos, atrayendo el cuerpo del oji–azul lo mas posible al suyo, robándole un beso, el cual lo dejo sin aliento, jugando con los labios de este, introduciendo la lengua para profundizar aquella caricia, la cual ya se hacía necesaria con el paso de los días.

–Kai, te amo...– dijo Yuriy recibiendo la misma contestación por parte de este... –Y no sabes lo mucho que yo también te amo. – contestó mientras se quedaban viendo por la borda...

_**...Owari...**_

"_...El amor es tan esquivo y difícil de atrapar, que puede estar en quien este a tu lado, y tu sin querer...lo haz ignorado..."_

"_...Un beso es mas que solo el primer contacto carnal de dos cuerpos...Es la exhalación de dos almas enamoradas..."_

◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄

No conozco a los autores de dichas frases pero me gustaron... ¿A ustedes no?...

Cambiando de tema, al fin después de todo, logré terminar este fic, se que el final es un tanto...meloso y aburrido, además que los intentos de lemmon, son fatales, pero, lo siento de verdad, estoy atravesando uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, se los juro y no tengo la suficiente inspiración para escribir como antes...

Espero no decepcionar a mas de uno...Mil disculpas y ahí tienen el final, ustedes opinarán sobre que les pareció, eso si no se pueden quejar ya que esta bastante largo. Por otro lado, aquí es el final, pues no habrá ningún epilogo ni nada parecido, pues como ya les dije, no tengo la inspiración necesaria, de hecho eh pensado en retirarme de esto de escribir ya que mi inspiración se acaba...Pero también pienso que es injusto dejarles así con la duda de los demás finales, así que prometo intentar recuperarme pronto y salir adelante con mis fics...Solo les pido mucha paciencia...

De antemano Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejen sus reviews...Un Agradecimiento especial a todos aquellas(os) que me acompañaron en esta historia, la cual desde un principio no pintó bien...pero igual gracias por el apoyo...

Y **GabZ **no se si leas esto, pero sabes que esta historia es para ti, y aunque tardé muchísimo en terminarla, espero haya sido al menos de tu agrado...Te juro que intenté escribir lo mejor que pude...

Una vez mas muchísimas gracias a **TODAS** las que me acompañaron en la historia y nos leemos espero pronto en mis demás historias, claro, a las que les gusten...

Y **Anyanka**...Lo prometido es deuda, y prometí escribirte un fic de KaiXYuriy y lo haré, lo prometo...solo espérame ya que tu sabes por lo que paso actualmente...

**¡Do Svidaniya!**

"_...No seas lo que los demás quieren que seas, se tu mismo y no te detengas por los demás ve hacia adelante y quita de ti todo lo que te estorba y no te deja continuar..."_


End file.
